Snapshots
by xPrettyPunkLee17x
Summary: (RENAMED USED TO BE CALLED A CALENDER YEAR UNDER MY OLD NAME) Because sometimes all you need is Love, Friendship, Family and Laughter in your life. WWE One-Shots/ Snapshots of their lives with some of my favourite pairings of some of the WWE's Finest Superstars and Divas like; John Cena, CM PUNK, AJ Lee etc (with added OC's on the odd occasion) Please Read, Enjoy and Review x x x
1. All I Want For Christmas Is You

**A/N: To Start My New Fanfic Page, I Have Re-Wrote One Of My Original One-Shots,Enjoy!**

**A Jacy Santa Song-Fic Woo! **

**So Read and Review Please x**

* * *

><p><strong>It was Christmas Eve, and I really didn't want a lot for Christmas which people say and don't normally mean but she really did, all I wanted was him.<strong>

**It had been a long year already, especially when the person you love is on the road 300 or more days a year, there is a couple of times a year that you want to be with that person and Christmas is definitely one of those times, surely?**

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
>There's just one thing I need<br>I don't care about the presents  
>Underneath the Christmas tree<br>I just want you for my own  
>More than you could ever know<br>Make my wish come true  
><em>_**All I want for Christmas is...  
>You<strong>_

**Otherwise Christmas this year was going to be the loneliest and dullest time of the year, a small singular tear dripped slowly down my face.**

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
>There's just one thing I need<br>I don't care about the presents  
>Underneath the Christmas tree<br>I don't need to hang my stocking  
>There upon the fireplace<br>Santa Claus won't make me happy  
>With a toy on Christmas day<br>I just want you for my own  
>More than you could ever know<br>Make my wish come true  
><em>_**All I want for Christmas is you  
>You baby.<strong>_

**I sigh loudly in my empty house as I snuggle down into the massive bed which seemed more lonely than ever without him, bigger, lonelier and colder to be exact, as I closed my eyes trying to drown out my silence and loneliness. **

**I just wanted one thing for Christmas this year, I didn't need or want anything else but him, can someone make that wish come true? **

**Please? She asked silently.**

I won't ask for much this Christmas  
>I don't even wish for snow<br>I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
>Underneath the mistletoe<br>I won't make a list and send it  
>To the North Pole for Saint Nick<br>I won't even stay awake to  
>Hear those magic reindeers click<br>'Cause I just want you here tonight  
>Holding on to me so tight<br>What more can I do  
><strong>Baby all I want for Christmas is you<strong>  
>Ooh baby<br>All the lights are shining  
>So brightly everywhere<br>And the sound of children's  
>Laughter fills the air<br>And everyone is singing  
>I hear those sleigh bells ringing<br>Santa won't you bring me the one I really need  
>Won't you please bring my baby to me...<p>

**As I drifted in and out of sleep as the darkness fell upon me, I thought I could feel his warm, lean, muscular man's arms around me, if only it were the truth, I knew what I had signed up for when I got with him, the industry was in demand, it involved working long nights and long hours away from me, and I knew that as I used to do the same thing once upon a time, but I know that he comes home to me when he can and someone once said absence makes the heart grow fonder, but everywhere I look, I'm reminded of him, the things he's brought me, the things I've brought him. **

**The pictures, all the memories, they last a life time, burnt into my mind, it helps it makes it real and easier to pretend he's here with me as the sensation of his warm, lean and muscular arms around me grow stronger.**

Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
>This is all I'm asking for<br>I just want to see my baby  
>Standing right outside my door<br>Oh I just want you for my own  
>More than you could ever know<br>Make my wish come true  
><strong>Baby all I want for Christmas is...<br>You**

All I want for Christmas is you... baby.

**Make a wish and place it in your heart, anything you want, everything you want, have you got it? Good. **

**I heard the voice in my head say.**

**Now believe in it, with all your heart.**

**I had a dream, and someone told me everything was going to be ok...**

**My eyes flickered open, It was Christmas, and that sensation I had last night is arms, they were there, I tried to get up, but I couldn't move and I froze, "Baby go back to sleep, it's too early.." his voice purrs near my ear, " Plus all I want for Christmas is you..."**

**It was my wish come true, I got him.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **__The Italics are the song lyrics, just in case you didn't know!_

_**P.S I hope you're all in the Christmas Spirit by now! x x**_


	2. How A Tweet Can Change Your Life

_**A/N: (Originally Posted Last Year)**_

_**I was on twitter earlier and I saw a really cute tweet so here's my inspired One shot from it.**_

_**The Miz/Maryse One-Shot.**_

_** Hope you all have a lovely Christmas xxx**_

* * *

><p>I'd woke up early today, as today was Christmas day.. Awesome!<p>

My beautiful platinum blonde girlfriend, was still asleep in my arms, which made me happy, I was so happy to have Maryse.

I decided to quickly send a Happy Christmas Tweet on twitter to the WWE universe, while she was sleeping so I could spend all day with her, uninterrupted.

As I scrolled my homepage, there she was Maryse Ouellet, she had put a picture of herself from last night, her in thats sexy black dress she had one, i looked below and there were a few comments as I expected, but there was one that caught my eye...

**ShirlShocked**: **maryse0uellet** Please tell me Miz proposed to you. #**IfHeLikesItThenHeShouldaPutA RingOnIt**

Woah. Woah Woah...

It was less than a second later that someone had retweeted and quoted that said tweet, it was as if they knew I was online,

" **ShirlShocked**: **maryse0uellet** Please tell me Miz proposed to you. #**IfHeLikesItThenHeShouldaPutA RingOnIt**" **mikethemiz** What do you think?

Really?

RReally?

RRReallly?

I looked across at Maryse who was still sleeping I wondered if she knew?

I shut down the laptop, I wondered what I should do? Had she seen the tweet?

I needed some air, I quickly got dressed and left.

* * *

><p>When I woke up, I was alone, I flipped my platiunum blonde long hair out of my face to see my dark haired, muscular, boyfriend was not there, and that made me feel slightly sad on Christmas Day.<p>

I wanted to wake up wrapped up in his muscular arms.

As I got out of bed, I wrapped my pink bathrobe round my slender waist, _"Mike?" _I called out as I left our bedroom and made my way downstairs.

Mike was no where in sight, I sighed as I made my way to the kitchen to make myself a hot chocolate when something caught my eye.

It was a piece of paper, it had Mike's handwriting on it, and I'd recognise that anywhere on it, it said;

" **ShirlShocked**: **maryse0uellet** Please tell me Miz proposed to you. #**IfHeLikesItThenHeShouldaPutA RingOnIt**"

**maryse0uellet** what do you think?

I remembered seeing that tweet on twitter last night and I'm not going to lie, my heart did kind of skip a beat when I read what my fan had wrote.

But I knew Mike would not, so I didn't get my hopes up.

I knew Mike loved me, did I really need a ring to prove that?

* * *

><p><em>"So what do you think?" <em>I say casually as I realised my girlfriend was reading the note I'd left her, I saw her jump slightly, before realising it was me and turning to face me.

_"Mike I know you love me and I love you, no body takes Twitter seriously, you know that babe" _She laughed, it was a beautiful laugh, but it was fake and knew her better than that, I had been going out with her for four years.

_"Turn it over..." _I say simply, emotionless.

She raises her eyebrow to me questioningly, before reading what it says

**"mikethemiz **Hopes she says yes..." I can see the tears already forming in her eyes when she realises I'm down on one knee.

_"Maryse Ouellet you have made me the happiest guy on the planet by agreeing to go out with me four years ago, please let me return the favour and make you the happiest girl in the world, Maryse will you marry me?_

_"Yes!"_ She cries_ "Yes" _She whispers into my kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: Please Read And Review As Always x x x**


	3. Edge Of Glory

**_My next One-Shot for you all..._**

**_CM Punk/AJ Lee aka PunkLee!_**

**_"The Edge Of Glory"- Lady Gaga (Just in case you didn't know! =p) _**

**_Please read and review x_**

* * *

><p>Have you ever felt lonely in a crowded room?<p>

Have you ever looked across a crowded room, but only ever saw one person looking back at you?

Worse thing is, what if it's the only person you want to see but you are too afraid to admit it?

**There ain't no reason you and me should be alone  
>Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)<br>And I got a reason that you're who should take me home tonight (Tonight)  
>I need a man that thinks it's right when it's so wrong<br>Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)  
>Right on the limits where we know we both belong tonight<strong>

I wonder as our eyes meet across the crowded room if she ever feels how I'm feeling, the worse thing is, what if she does and we never act on it?

Some say friends can become lovers, but I thought that only happened in fairytales, until tonight that is...

_**It's hard to feel the rush, to push the dangerous**_  
><em><strong>I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Where we can both fall over in love<strong>_

As I watch her sweep her hair out of the way of her eyes, her eyes twinkle and shine like a thousands of diamonds in the midnight sky, as I watch her it becomes apparent the crowds have parted and it's just me and her... I start to make my way over to her.

Guess it's time for a moment of truth...

_**I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth**_  
><em><strong>Out on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge,<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm on the edge with you.<strong>_

Some say you might need a bit of dutch courage before you hear the truth so here goes...

Not that I drink, it's an expression I have heard a lot in my thirty or so years of life.

I'm one the edge of glory, Money In The Bank awaits me, I could walk away from this world as the WWE Champion in a couple of nights, but there is something more important than that to night, as I walk over to her and she greets me with her cute smile, and as always she hugs me, it feels so great to have her close to me and no I don't mean as a friend anymore and then it happens, _"Do you think we could ever be more than just friends?"_ I hear the question coming out of my mouth before I have a chance to stop it, it's almost like I've had a drink...

**_Another shot before we kiss the other side_**  
><strong><em>Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm on the edge of something final we call life tonight<em>**  
><strong><em>(Alright! Alright!)<em>**  
><strong><em>Put on your shades, 'cause I'll be dancing in the flames<em>**  
><strong><em>Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)<em>**  
><strong><em>It isn't hell if everybody knows my name tonight<em>**  
><strong><em>(Alright! Alright!)<em>**

Her dark hair, mixes with my dark hair, we become one as her soft lips are on mine, her scent is so intoxicating...

**It's hard to feel the rush, to push the dangerous  
>I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you<br>Where we can both fall over in love**

Some say friends can become lovers, but I only thought that happened in fairytales where the beautful fair maiden needed to be rescued by the tall, dark and handsome prince but here we are, my fiery dark haired princess and me, I guess I didn't mind be a tall, dark handsome prince, but only if it was for her, my best friend... April, known to the world as the crazy AJ Lee.

**I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth  
>Out on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you<br>I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge,  
>I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you<br>I'm on the edge with you.**

She's the only women I have ever look at that way, she's never just been a normal friend, she couldn't be, especially not now.

I've always felt a stronger, deeper connection with her than any of my other friends that have been of the opposite sex, now I guess I know why, maybe I always knew it, I loved her not only that but I was in love with her.

_**I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth**_  
><em><strong>I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge,<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm on the edge with you (with you, with you, with you, with you, with you)<strong>_

I watch as she stands beside me, her hair blowing in the wind, her eyes dazzling, her scent invading my senses, her hand in mine, and I'm on the edge of glory with her... my moment of truth came, I asked her if she wanted to be more than just friends, and I guess that kiss was her answer and to be honest it was the reaction I was hoping for.

Love, it comes to you in many forms, many sizes, and I'm glad mine has come to me in the form of a fiery dark haired princess, who happens to be my best friend April Jeanette Mendez.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN 2: Please Read And Review x x x_**


	4. After The Proposal

_**A/N: Just to let you all know... I will be uploading a lot of one-shots tonight, so here we go...**_

_**Just watched One Tree Hill this morning and I saw this clip and I just thought it would fit the Miz perfectly! Lol. **_

_**Just a tiny one-shot, the morning after the proposal x x x**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Good morning fiance" <em>I heard the extremely attractive, platinum blonde woman say from the other side of my bed, she runs her fingers through my short brown hair as I was struggling to gain my senses, looking around and seeing Bridal and Wedding magazines scattered all over the bed. I groaned outloud.

"_Oh no, not again" _I mutter expressionless.

"_Oh no, not again what?" _She responds, slightly concerned flashed in her beautiful brown eyes.

"_It happens all the time, I sleep with a girl, she thinks it was really amazing and then she starts planning our wedding" _I smirk, as she looks across with her really expression on her face, her eyebrow raised as if she wants to smack me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN 2: **__**Please Read And Review x x x**_


	5. A Moment Like This

_**A/N: This was the first fanfiction, I ever Wrote!**_

_** Re-Posted for my lovely readers! **_

_**Enjoy x x x**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>A Moment Like This…<strong>_

_**PRESENT DAY, BALTIMORE**_

The blonde long legged woman was lying down on her bed watching Raw on her Television.

She was no longer part of the active WWE roster and hadn't been for a good couple of years now, but she still liked to watch it, just because it helped her to escape, back to those days… or should she saybBack to him…

'_The good old days'_, the blonde mumbled to herself.

Not long after she had uttered those words, she heard a knock on her door, _'Come in'_, she said knowing who it was and right on que, Torrie strolled in, _'Hey'_ she said smiling as she sat down next to her best friend, glancing up at the TV, _'You know watching this takes me back, do you remember all the good times we had?' _They both laughed remembering their own personal favourite memories of their run in the WWE.

'_How times have changed' _Torrie stated casually a few minutes later, to her best friend next to her to agree with what she had said a few moments previously, until she carried on talking, _'But one thing hasn't Stacy'_, Stacy Keibler eyed Torrie Wilson with suspicion, _'And what's that?'_ Stacy asked but Torrie just laughed in response, _'Common Tor, tell me, tell me what you mean?' _Torrie looked up at Stacy and just smiled and said _'Well lets just say he's not on just yet'_ she laughed, Stacy didn't really know how to reply to her friend, knowing full well who she was talking about, a minute had passed and Stacy finally replied _'Torrie, that was a long time ago, we've all moved on since then' _Torrie was not convinced at all by her friends response.

Torrie stared at her friend, why was she denying it? She shook her head, _'If you say so Stace, but just tell me one thing, Stacy Marie Keibler, if you've moved on, then why is it every time we watch Raw and he's on, in a match, and he's being beat or he's hurt I see that concerned look on your face?' _Stacy didn't reply she just lay there in quiet, the two blondes just watched the rest of Raw in silence.

**FLASHBACK**

**TWO DAYS BEFORE WM25, BALTIMORE**

_There was a loud on her front door, that's the reason Stacy rolled to the other side of her bed to look at her clock on her bedside table, it was 2AM._

_Who could that be? She thought, getting out of bed to go and answer the door. She slowly answered the door and looked outside, it was pouring with rain and the person who had awoken her had their back to her as if they were about to leave, she studied the figure closely, could that be him? She wondered, no no, she shock her head, he's in Houston surely? She coughed and the person turned around and flashed her that brilliant smile of his._

_It was him, she smiled back at him._

'_You're soaking', was the first thing that came to her, he just laughed and shrugged his shoulders, 'When it comes to you it doesn't matter' she stared at the tall, muscular man in front of her, slightly confused. He stepped towards her and she stepped out her front door towards him, so they were now both in the pouring rain, as if they were magnets attracting, in a few seconds she felt his masculine physique pressed up against her, she threw her arms around his neck as they fell into a passionate embrace, her lips on his lips, it was as if time stood still, they weren't even bothered about the pouring rain._

_There it is, Stacy thought, that spark Stacy only felt for him and no other man could match that intensity the way he did, they suddenly pulled away from each other, just smiling nervously at each other._

_He turned to leave, about to walk away, but Stacy grabbed his arm and he tuned to face her, he was met by her beautiful brown eyes, she was staring deeply into his blue eyes, 'Why did you come here John?' He just smiled and laughed quietly to himself._

'_I came here for a moment like this' he causally said as he kissed her once again, a small gentle kiss, not like the one they had shared a few minutes ago._

**~END OF FLASHBACK~**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN 2: Please Read And Review x x x**_


	6. Burn In My Light

**A/N: Kaitlyn this is for you my lovely friend! **

**Here is RandyOrton/TorrieWilson- "Burn In My Light"- Mercy Drive.**

**P.S Yes this is Randy's old theme song! I used to love it! Please read and review x x x**

* * *

><p>As I stand here, waiting to do my entrance to that familiar theme- it is my theme, but not just mine but ours, the legend killer and the bubbly blonde.<p>

**The nebula rising about from the back of deceiving lies  
>A new star is born now he brings you the light with his hands untied<strong>

_**They tried so hard to follow, but no one can.**_  
><em><strong>Inside you're all so hollow, you understand?<strong>_

_**Hey! Nothing you can say!**_  
><em><strong>Nothing's gonna change what you've done to me.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Now it's time to shine.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm gonna take what's mine while you burning inside my light.<strong>_

_**I give and you take and I waited for you but I made a mistake.**_  
><em><strong>It's clear that your fear is so near because I see the look on your face<strong>_.

She's smiling at me, as I walk out to the ring, under all the flashing lights, she's scared, the injuries I could suffer, but she knows I'll come out fighting, she's a believer and that's all I need to know as I head towards the ring area. The haters are bound to hate, it's all they know how to do.

Don't hate the player, hate the game- true story, when you look this good, it's not being cocky, it's being confident, screaming out look at me world, here I come.

_**You tried to hold me under, but I held my breath.**_  
><em><strong>Alone and now you wonder, what do I possess.<strong>_

_**Hey! Nothing you can say!**_  
><em><strong>Nothing's gonna change what you've done to me.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Now it's time to shine.<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're gonna burn in light<strong>_

_**Hey! Nothing you can say!**_  
><em><strong>Nothing's gonna change what you've done to me.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Now it's time to shine.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm gonna take what's mine while you burning inside my light.<strong>_

_**Hey! Nothing you can say!**_  
><em><strong>Nothing's gonna change what you've done to me.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Now it's time to shine.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm gonna take what's mine<strong>_  
><em><strong>Take what's mine<strong>_

_**Hey! Nothing you can say!**_  
><em><strong>Nothing's gonna change what you've done to me.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Now it's time to shine.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm gonna take what's mine<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're gonna burn in light<strong>_  
><em><strong>Burn in my light!<strong>_

She's my light, she burns in me, her radiant blonde hair, her slender body, her smile, her twinkling eyes, they do something to me, she's been my girl for a few years now, but I decide to keep my private life seperate from this place, it tricks you into believing your safe to reveal your secrets, your inner desires, but your wrong if you do so.

Personal lives should remain private- My working life, people know all about, I have fans, adoring legions of fans, a list of loves- the wrestling, the spot light, the fans, the reactions, the championships.

Nothing anyone can say can change any of it, they can't take it away.

But I only have one true love and as I walk out of Madison Square Garden with my head held high, another victory under my belt, to add to all my accomplishments, there she stands, burning brighter than any light, she's my sunshine, my one love.. Torrie Wilson, a goddess.

She runs up to hug me, her blonde hair bounced and look radiant in the light, she looked like a true goddess, she's my biggest fan, in here and in the outside world.

The world where only me and her exist.

As our bodies connect I can feel the heat burning between us, this love runs deep, how it works, I don't know, all I know it is, is that it works for us.

She eases all my pain away, she's a good luck charm, she's my good luck charm. I don't know how I'd live without her, my life wouldn't be worth living, as she smiles at me and looks into my eyes, I can see nothing but profound love in her eyes and I'm sure my eyes are expressing the same emotion back to her.

Love doesn't come easy, anything that is worth fight for isn't easy, yet when I'm with her everything seems easy, I feel at ease, like I can be the real version of me because my passion for her burns brighter than any light I know, nothing can hold a candle to this love.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: Hope you liked this chapter, let me know what you think everyone!**


	7. Doesn't Really Matter

**A/N: Here is a one-shot, song-fic for WWE'sFinestDiva2012, the characters in this one shot are; Sara Molinaro and Randy Orton.**

**Just so you guys understand...**

**Italic Bold = Lyrics.**

**Italics = Speech.**

**Continuous Italics = Flashbacks.**

**The basic plot is; Sara is one of top diva in the WWE and randy is having some problems becoming the top wrestler. randy has always had the hots for Sara, but all the guys in the locker room think Sara is too good for Randy, but he's set out to prove all his critics wrong, when he becomes one of the top WWE Wrestlers and he and Sara find they have quite a few things in common, will they fall in love?**

* * *

><p><em>"Doesn't Really Matter"<em>

**Hmm, he-he  
>Oh, hey<br>Doesn't matter (It doesn't matter)  
>Doesn't matter at all<strong>

I had never believed in love at first sight until I met her that is...

She was beautiful- a 26 years old, stood at 5'5" had beautiful blue eyes with long flowing brunette hair.

She, I mean Sara Molinaro, was the amazing current number one contender for the Diva's Championship, whereas when I started in the WWE, I was basically the bottle of the ladder, scrapping the barrel so to speak, I was the lowest of the low, she would never look twice at me.

Or so everyone in the locker room- the likes of Chris Jericho, Christian and Edge believed, they said she was too good for me, maybe she was?

_Flashback_

_In the men's locker room, "So Orton.." I heard Christian's pathetic whiny voice say, I turn my venomous gaze in his direct... "Yeah C-Man" I mock him, "A little bird told me you've got a thing for Ms Molinaro..." He says as he sits next to me on the bench, my eyes never leave his face, more out of annoyance than anything else. "Yeah and?" I really don't want to discuss this with him out of all the people in the locker room._

"_No offence, but she's too good for you man, I mean she's like nearly the Diva's champion and what are you? You are still in matches with the likes of Hornswaggle.. so you're basically the laughing stock round here..." And just like that he'd gone away again as quickly as he appeared._

_And it was that day that I chose to make something happen..._

_To make something of myself..._

_EndFlashback_

So here starts a love story in motion...

**_Doesn't matter what your friends are telling you_**  
><strong><em>Doesn't matter what my family's saying too<em>**  
><strong><em>It just matters that I'm in love with you<em>**  
><strong><em>It only matters that you love me too<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>It doesn't matter if they won't accept you<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm accepting of you and the things you do<em>**  
><strong><em>Just as long as it's you<em>**  
><strong><em>Nobody but you, baby, baby<em>**

When I first came to the WWE my eyes where lit with fire for desire and passion for wrestling and becoming one of the top wrestlers in the industry, I watched Wrestling growing up, I saw the likes of Stone Cold, The Rock, The Undertaker, Triple H and Shawn Michaels dominate the field and put Pro-Wrestling on the map.

I never expected to also find desire in the form of the flame igniting in my heart for one Sara Molinaro merely minutes after seeing her flounce past me like a whirlwind.

**_My love for you, unconditional love too_**  
><strong><em>Gotta get up, get up<em>**  
><strong><em>Get up, get up, get up and show you that it<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Doesn't really matter what the eye is seeing<em>**  
><strong><em>Cause I'm in love with the inner being<em>**  
><strong><em>And it doesn't really matter what they believe<em>**  
><strong><em>What matters to me is you're in love with me<em>**

I remembered a time, when I spoke to Mr McMahon to see if I could 'improve' my mic skills by performing on commentary, and I also made it my mission to be on commentary for _her _matches.

_Flashback_

_I had a nervous feeling in the pit of my stomach when I heard my music play, _

_"And Making their way down to the ring for special Guest Commentary.. Randyyy Ortonnnn" _

_I came out from the Gorilla Position to cheers from the crowd, that always put my mind at ease. _

_As I made my way down to commentary box, I saw down next to Michael Cole and Jerry "The King" Lawler," And we are joined in our commentary box today by Randy, hi Randy" Jerry spoke first "Hi Randy, Nice to see you again.." then Cole address me. "And It's good to be back in the commentary box, Jerry, Michael, this next match is going to be for the Diva's Championship..."_

_"And Introducing the Number One Contender to the Diva's Championship... Sarrraaa Molinarroooo"_

_And there she was, the crowd loved this girl, the arena erupted with cheers and applause for her, she blew kisses to the crowds as she walked down the ramp._

_And finally she was in the ring waving to the crowd, the lucky bastards..._

_Breaking away from my thoughts Lillian Garcia was announcing the Current Diva's Champion..._

_"And her opponent the Current WWE Diva's Champion... Marrrysssse..."_

_Who was attractive in her own right, but everybody knew she had a boyfriend, and as she made her way to the ring, every other mans eyes in the arena was on her but mine were on Sara, she stood confidently in her corner, waiting for Maryse to enter the ring to get this bout on it's way._

**_Doesn't really matter what the eye is seeing_**  
><strong><em>Cause I'm in love with the inner being<em>**  
><strong><em>And it doesn't really matter what they believe<em>**  
><strong><em>What matters to me is you're nutty-nutty-nutty for me<em>**

**_(You're so kind)_**  
><strong><em>Just what I asked for, you're so loving and kind<em>**  
><strong><em>(And you're mine)<em>**  
><strong><em>And I can't believe you're mine<em>**

**_Doesn't matter if you're feeling insecure_**  
><strong><em>Doesn't matter if you're feeling so unsure<em>**  
><strong><em>Cause I'll take away the doubt within your heart<em>**  
><strong><em>And show that my love will never hurt or harm<em>**

* * *

><p><em>Sara always delivered her moves with such elegance and grace, but tonight she had been undone by the Diva's Champion...<em>

_"And Still the Diva's Champion.. Marrrysssse!"_

_"See Randy, Jerry, that is why Sara Molinaro will be a future Diva's champion, after that performance she put in, if she hadn't made that fatal mistake by getting the crowd behind her when Maryse was down, we'd be crowning a new Diva's champion here tonight!" Cole concluded._

_"We sure would be Michael!" I responded genuinely downbeat that Sara hadn't won the bout against Maryse._

_"And we're going to a commercial break, tune in after the break, to see what happened earlier on in the show between Triple H and Sheamus..." Jerry's voice came back to talk to the audience.._

_During the commercial break, I made my way to the back, I scanned the area, and I saw her.._

_"Hey Sara" I felt nervous when I was in her presence she made me feel like a teenage boy again._

_"Hey Randy.. great commentary out there!" She smiles at me._

_"Not as good as your performance, I thought you had Maryse's card tonight!" I say genuinely._

_"I wish Maryse, is amazing, have you seen her? She's like the whole package, guys just love her" She explained, I could sense her frustration._

_"Don't put yourself down, you are pretty amazing yourself Sara well to me you are, See you around.." I left her standing there in the hallway stunned into silence._

_She knew how I felt finally..._

_EndFlashback_

**_Doesn't matter what the pain we go through_**  
><strong><em>Doesn't matter if the money's gone too<em>**  
><strong><em>Just as long as I'm with you<em>**  
><strong><em>Nobody but you, baby, baby<em>**

**_You're love for me, unconditional I see_**  
><strong><em>Gotta get up, get up<em>**  
><strong><em>Get up, get up, get up and show you that it<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Doesn't really matter what the eye is seeing<em>**  
><strong><em>Cause I'm in love with the inner being<em>**  
><strong><em>And it doesn't really matter what they believe<em>**  
><strong><em>What matters to me is you're in love with me<em>**

**_Doesn't really matter what the eye is seeing_**  
><strong><em>Cause I'm in love with the inner being<em>**  
><strong><em>And it doesn't really matter what they believe<em>**  
><strong><em>What matters to me is you're nutty-nutty-nutty for me<em>**

**Flashback**

_Once you decide it's time to change your life and make something happen,that's just it, you need to MAKE it happen, you can't just sit there and let it happen..._

_"Sara..." I smile, as I see her in the corridor, I was half happy to see her and half happy that after a year of scrapping the barrel, I now had a shot at the WWE Championship, I was going to go one-on-one with The Face of the company, John Cena..._

_And I couldn't be happier..._

_"Heyy, Randy" She said immediately as she noticed my presence, I think she was beginning to like me, after what I said after her loss to Maryse. _

_"Good luck with your match against John later, not that you need it, I see how hard you work just like me, you are going to make it to the top and when we do, we'll stay there.." She said 'we' I smiled, and now I looked like a goof, she places a single, solitary kiss on my cheek, her lips felt soft against my hard cheeks. _

_"Thanks" I say as she starts to walk away, and she winks at me..._

_EndFlashback_

* * *

><p><strong><em>(You're so kind)<em>**  
><strong><em>Just what I asked for, you're so loving and kind<em>**  
><strong><em>(And you're mine)<em>**  
><strong><em>And I can't believe you're mine<em>**

**_Doesn't matter what they say_**  
><strong><em>Cause you know I'm gonna love you anyway<em>**  
><strong><em>Doesn't matter what they do<em>**  
><strong><em>Cause my love will always be with you<em>**

**_My love for you unconditional love too_**  
><strong><em>Gotta get up, get up<em>**  
><strong><em>Get up, get up, get up and show you that<em>**  
><strong><em>My love is true, and it's just for you, uh<em>**

**_Doesn't really matter what the eye is seeing_**  
><strong><em>Cause I'm in love with the inner being<em>**  
><strong><em>And it doesn't really matter what they believe<em>**  
><strong><em>What matters to me is you're in love with me<em>**

**_Doesn't really matter what the eye is seeing_**  
><strong><em>Cause I'm in love with the inner being<em>**  
><strong><em>And it doesn't really matter what they believe<em>**  
><strong><em>What matters to me is you're nutty-nutty-nutty for me<em>**

* * *

><p><em>"Looks like it's just you and me Kid..." Her happy voice floated through my ears bringing me out of love story flashbacks, "What you thinking about?" She asked, as the slender brunette sat down next to me, flicking her hair out of her face, which made me smile.<em>

_"Just what I'd tell our kids, when they ask how we met..." I say sounding corny as hell, but it was the truth. _

_"Cheesy Orton.. Real cheesy" She says as she nudges my arm jokingly and leans in for a kiss. _

**_Nutty-nutty-nutty my love for you_**  
><strong><em>I can't believe my dreams come true<em>**  
><strong><em>I've finally found somebody whose heart is true<em>**  
><strong><em>And best of all you love me to<em>**  
><strong><em>And nutty-nutty-nutty my love for you<em>**  
><strong><em>I can't believe my dreams come true<em>**  
><strong><em>I've finally found somebody whose heart is true<em>**  
><strong><em>And best of all you're nutty-nutty-nutty for me<em>**

**_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa_**  
><strong><em>Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa<em>**  
><strong><em>Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa<em>**  
><strong><em>Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa<em>**

**_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa_**  
><strong><em>Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa<em>**  
><strong><em>Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa<em>**  
><strong><em>Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa<em>**

**_Nutty-nutty-nutty my love for you_**  
><strong><em>I can't believe my dreams come true<em>**  
><strong><em>(He-he)<em>**  
><strong><em>I've finally found somebody whose heart is true<em>**  
><strong><em>And best of all you're nutty-nutty-nutty for me<em>**  
><strong><em>Nutty-nutty-nutty my love for you<em>**  
><strong><em>(I'm always doing that!)<em>**  
><strong><em>I can't believe my dreams come true<em>**  
><strong><em>I've finally found somebody whose heart is true<em>**  
><strong><em>And best of all you're nutty-nutty-nutty for me<em>**

I stared out into the night's sky, the stars twinkled and danced and bounced off the woman's face who slept next to me.

I had finally realised I, I mean We had made it, I had become a real contender for the WWE Champion, and had got the woman of my dreams Sara Molinaro by my side, we had finally proved all the haters and critics wrong, how sad is it that it reminded me of that Shania Twain song...

**Looks like we made it  
>Look how far we've come my baby<br>We mighta took the long way  
>We knew we'd get there someday<strong>

**_They said "I bet they'll never make it"_**  
><strong><em>But just look at us holding on<em>**  
><strong><em>We're still together still going strong...<em>**

It doesn't really matter, that we came from different places all that matters is that we are together now...

Me and Sara against the world.

We proved the doubters, haters, critics as you may call them.. all of them were wrong..

And so the love story continues, growing from strength to strength ever day.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN 2: Please Read And Review x x x_**


	8. A Moment Of Clarity

**A/N: Hey Hey! Little moment of inspiration...**

**A one shot, Hope you enjoy.**

**Please Read And Review x x x**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Someone once told me...<strong>_

_**If you love someone you always will.**_

_**The Choice is whether you fight for them or let them go.**_

_**Make sure its the right choice though.**_

_**Once they're gone.**_

_**They're gone.**_

* * *

><p>The blonde sat on her bed a picture in hand, a reminder of happier times, the time when she was his and he was hers, how did everything change? Where did it all go wrong?<p>

The fight last week, she'd never seen him so furious, why was he furious? He let her down, his friends, his stupid friends, well they weren't stupid they were actually really nice guys, when they weren't stealing her boyfriend away from her, ex-boyfriend she corrected herself. Her ex boyfriend. How painful was it to say that, when she knew she'd never find anyone else like him...

Why did she have to make such an issue of him wanting to hang with his friends after retaining his WWE Championship against Dave Batista at Extreme Rules. A hard task she knew, and he loved the buisness and loved the WWE Championship, more than her, she thought sadly. Why was it so hard to find a guy who wanted to spend time with you and want you to be their world, like she always saw him, as her world, her everything.

She let out a sigh and went to lie back on the bed, still clutching at the photo, a small single tear dropping down her pale cheeks.

* * *

><p><em>'So, man, where's legs? Not seen her for a week or two, she's normally hanging about isn't she? You finally got rid of her then?' <em>John heard one of his friends, so commonly, like she was just another girl, what John didn't realise up until that night of Extreme Rules, was she IS the girl, the ONE and he let her go, by letting his temper get the better of him.

_'Something like that...' _that was all he managed to mumble out, and instinctively felt a hand hit him round the back of his head, _'Hey! What was that for?' _He glared up at his friend, _'Just because your in a hospital bed, doesn't mean I won't kick your ass' _his friend laughed, _'Cena, listen, Keibler's your one and your too dumb enough to realise it, go appologise, just man up, and tell her you love her thats all you've gotta do, before she's gone' _They both hadn't noticed the Brunette who had walked in the room and was looking at them, _'Who's gone?' _The woman asked curiously, _'Keibler' _Hunter said matter of factly and Steph felt stupid, how did she not realise, there wasn't anyone else John Cena ever looked at apart from her best friend and she knew John wasn't stupid enough to let her go, _'Oh, so why are you still here Cena and not telling her you love her yet?' _Steph asked.

How did everyone else realise this before he had? How had he not realised the beautiful blonde, would always be his one, his angel. His first and only love and he'd let her go.

* * *

><p><em>'I've just retained my title babe, and right now I've gotta go celebrate with the lads ok?'<em>

_'Yeah its all you ever do', the skinny long legged blonde replied_

_'What?' He seemed angry, a little to angry, this was supposed to be a happy night, and his girlfriend was being selfish, again, what did she have against the lads? _

_'Nothing' the blonde said walking away, 'And where do you think your going?' he wasn't really in the mood for this bullshit, 'Away, you said you wanted to hang with the lads'_

_Why was she acting like this? He'd just won the last man standing match, everyone else was happy for him, except her, by the sounds of it._

_'Stacy, seriously I've had enough of this bullshit, my friends are important to me, this championship is important to me, why do you not get that?!' He wasn't talking to her anymore he was shouting, he had grabbed her wrists and it was actually hurting her, 'Ow your hurting me, John get off me!' He wasn't normally like this, she only wanted to spend some time with him, most guys would love that, just not him... He let go of her, 'Don't worry I won't be touching you again, cos we're over' _

_After that he'd just left, left her standing there, cold, alone, empty and heartbroken._

_What had got into him? _

_All she knew was they were now over... and she was now crying and she couldn't contain it, she just sank to the floor, head in her head, people walking past her like she was invisable._

* * *

><p>He could hear her tears in his mind, they were heartbreaking, he in that moment had his moment of clarity,he was and forever would be in love with Stacy Keibler.<p>

And He'd blown it.

He glanced between his friend and his ex girlfriends best friend, _'What did I do?'_

_'I can try and talk to her if you want?' _The Brunette said looking at John and then noticed her cell was ringing, _'I've gotta take this.. I'll be right back' _And with that the brunette disappeared out of sight.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Someone once told me...<strong>_

_**If you love someone you always will.**_

_**The Choice is whether you fight for them or let them go.**_

_**Make sure its the right choice though.**_

_**Once they're gone.**_

_**They're gone.**_

* * *

><p><em>'Hey, its ok thanks for telling me, I'll make sure she's ok, Oh and he's realised it, what he's let go...'<em> Slowly she closed her phone and hoped that her best friend was actually ok.

**Stace, call me, we're worried about you, please x **

She's probably sitting in her room listening to depressing love songs and thinking about him, Steph thought, well to be more honest she hoped Stacy was.

_'Anyone important honey?' _Hunter asked as she walked in the room, _'Just Shane' _She said, _'Asking how you were' _She lied, she didn't really have to as John wasn't in the room but Hunter wasn't exactly in the best place for her emotional best friend drama.

But it had been a week and noone had actually seen the blonde, she rarely replied to texts or calls, Steph was getting increasingly worried, where are you Legs? She wondered.

* * *

><p>He heard some rushed footsteps behind him, <em>'I'm too afraid to knock on the door' <em>he whispered, and the woman beside him laughed, _'What the great John Cena scared of a girl?' _

_'Not just a girl, the one I love' _The woman next to him just smiled, _'What did you realise that now? Now you've let her go? John she is hurting, you hurt her' _

_'I know I did, I'm a jackass, I get it'_

_'Listen someone once gave me some very good advise; If you love someone you always will. The Choice is whether you fight for them or let them go. Make sure its the right choice though. Once they're gone. They're gone. So what you gonna do Cena?' _

That was a week ago...

* * *

><p>The blonde had finally had the strength to move out of her bed, she looked a mess, her hair all tangled, her eyes dark from crying, she had to have a shower, but something caught her eye before she could walk towards the bathroom, a white envelope.<p>

It was handwritten, she knew the writing from anywhere, John... She sighed, what did he want now? To say he hated her? God, she watched too many dramas on her tv after they broke up.

She opened it her hand shaking, inside it was a letter all it said was;

_**Someone once told me...**_

_**If you love someone you always will.**_

_**The Choice is whether you fight for them or let them go.**_

_**Make sure its the right choice though.**_

_**Once they're gone.**_

_**They're gone.**_

_**But I'm going to fight for you, because I've been stupid and only just realised, I Love You and I will always love you.**_

_**So please come tonight, Hotel Lobby, 8PM. You won't regret it x x x**_

She sighed again, did she want to go? Course she did, but what if it turned into a slanging match, she couldn't handle it, even though to see it written there on paper, He loved her, why had he never told her? Well she'd never exactly told him, she'd tried, she wanted to the night of Extreme Rules and look how that night ended up.

She turned around with a smile on her face, he loved her.

4 hours til showtime...

What was she going to say to him, she hadn't seen him for nearly 3 weeks, since that night.

* * *

><p>He was pacing, he was annoyed not at her, at himself, she wasn't going to come, he knew that, why would she, he was a jackass and wrote he loved her for the first time in a letter!<p>

_'Your an idiot Cena' _He muttered to himself, kicking the ground infront of him,angrily.

_'Talking to yourself, is the first sign of madness, you know?' _He heard her innocent, sweet sounding voice, he turned slowly, he was greeted by a vision of an angel, it was his angel, brown eyes, blonde curly hair and wearing white, he chuckled softly, _'That's because I've gone mad without you, I Lo-' _Before he could go any further, _'I love you too' _she said and flashed him a smile as she walked closer to him to narrow the gap between them. _'I'm sorry...' _he tried to carry on, but she'd stopped him in his tracks by kissing him, god he missed these lips, and her arms around his neck.

He pulled away from her quickly, awquardly, she was surprised, and confused, he said he was sorry, maybe he'd made a mistake, she could feel her heart about to shatter into a million pieces, until she looked at where he was, _'Please don't freak out, listen to what I have to say first, I'm sorry for everything... But when all my dreams come true its you that I want next to me, its always been you. I love you, so will you do me the greatest honor and...' _

_'Yes' _she simply said, _'You didn't let me ask you...' _he responded, _'John, I'm saying yes, I want to marry you, I want to be your wife'_

_'Good, because if you said no, I'd be heartbroken' _he said standing up, pulling her into his embrace.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Someone once told me...<strong>_

_**If you love someone you always will.**_

_**The Choice is whether you fight for them or let them go.**_

_**Make sure its the right choice though.**_

**_Once they're gone_.**

**They're gone.**

There was no way he was ever going to let Stacy Keibler go, she was his one, and now she was his wife, that drama happened over a year ago, and she was still his angel, she was beautiful inside and out and he knew how lucky he was to have her in his life, because she is his life and it's taken him so long for him to figure that out.

Love was definitely what this was and she would always be worth fighting for.

He knew there love was undeniable and everlasting...

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN 2: Thank you, reviews would be most welcome! x x x**_


	9. Domino

**A/N: A new one-shot for you all... Miz/Maryse -"Domino" Jessie J.**

**Awesome One's fans... I hope you like it! x**

* * *

><p>I to the world was known as a dreamer, a lover, I was also a platinum blonde haired, hazel eyed beauty that fell in love easily, when you looked at the man I loved, it wasn't hard to see why, he was good looking, muscular, had good fashion sense and the most awesome blue eyes i had ever seen in the world, I had been with him now for over a year now, and I liked to reminise about the day he said five words that made my life feel so much more complete than it ever had been... I remembered like it was yesterday, because it possibly happened yesterday if I'm being honest...<p>

I was always the type of girl that fell in love with the wrong men, and he was no exception to the rule, as my friends said, he was exactly like the rest, he knew he was atttactive and the girls loved him, he was cocky and arrogant, but is it really arrogant if you know that it's true? But I had a good feeling about this man, he wasn't like the rest to me, there was something about him, as I flicked my platinum blonde hair as I walked past him in the corridor of our hotel where we were both staying in the big apple, New York.

**I'm feeling sexy and free  
>Like glitter's raining on me<br>You like a shot of pure gold  
>I think I'm 'bout to explode<strong>

Only to be stopped as I feel one of his strong, muscular arms, reach out for my arm gently to pull me closer to him, as i look up my hazel lust filled eyes meet with his brilliant blue, lust filled eyes, total mirrors of the others, here we go again.

**I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air  
>Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there<br>Don't you know...you spin me out of control**

**Ooh ooh ooh**

As he leads me into his room, there's music playing, I don't know where from as I look around and I couldn't care less at this point in time, as I feel his hips seductively grinding upon mine in rhythm with the music playing, his hand has release my arm as now both of his hands are clasped around my waist, bring me closer to him.

**We can do this all night  
>Turn this club, skin tight<br>Baby come on  
>Pull me like a bass drum<br>Sparkin' up a rhythm  
>Baby, come on!<strong>

**Ooh ooh ooh ooh**

_**Rock my world into the sunlight**_  
><em><strong>Make this dream the best I've ever known<strong>_  
><em><strong>Dirty dancing in the moonlight<strong>_  
><em><strong>Take me down like I'm a domino<strong>_

_**Every second is a highlight**_  
><em><strong>When we touch don't ever let me go<strong>_  
><em><strong>Dirty dancing in the moonlight<strong>_  
><em><strong>Take me down like I'm a domino<strong>_

He lets his lust take over him as he pushes me up against the wall a little bit harder than I expected him to, a bit harder then he expected himself to as he heard the small moan that escaped my lips, his eyes soften at that small moan, he closes his eyes briefy, as I feel my back crashed against the wall, when he reopened his eyes and look back up into my eyes his lust flashed throught them, he slipped one of his hands to the small of my back, rubbing it gently as if he was trying to console me bringing me towards his lean muscular body, as he kissed my lips, and then moved down my neck, _"I'm sorry beautiful" _I hear his mutter into my neck, his warm breath against my skin is making me lose my mind and fast.

_**You got me loosing my mind**_  
><em><strong>My heart beats out of time<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm seeing Hollywood stars<strong>_  
><em><strong>You strike<strong>_  
><em><strong>You strike me like a guitar<strong>_

_**I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air**_  
><em><strong>Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't you know...you spin me out of control.<strong>_

**Ooh ooh ooh**

_**We can do this all night**_  
><em><strong>Turn this club, skin tight<strong>_  
><em><strong>Baby come on<strong>_  
><em><strong>Pull me like a bass drum<strong>_  
><em><strong>Sparkin' up a rhythm<strong>_  
><em><strong>Baby, come on!<strong>_

**Ooh ooh ooh ooh**

_**Rock my world into the sunlight**_  
><em><strong>Make this dream the best I've ever known<strong>_  
><em><strong>Dirty dancing in the moonlight<strong>_  
><em><strong>Take me down like I'm a domino<strong>_

_**Every second is a highlight**_  
><em><strong>When we touch don't ever let me go<strong>_  
><em><strong>Dirty dancing in the moonlight<strong>_  
><em><strong>Take me down like I'm a domino<strong>_

He somehow had guided my legs around his waist, pressing his hard, big bulge against my wet, hot core, I really don't know how we got to this position so fast, but everytime we were in this position, he made it feel so right, me and him, almost as if it was always meant to be this way.

_**Ooh baby baby got me feeling so right**_  
><em><strong>Ooh baby baby dancing in the moonlight<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ooh baby baby got me feeling so right<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ooh baby baby dancing in the moonlight<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ooh baby baby got me feeling so right<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ooh baby baby dancing in the moonlight<strong>_

In the split second I have lost my concentration because of the feeling happening down there, I felt his hand slip underneath my dress for him rip my pants clean off and drop them to the floor, the jackass, he'd be buying me some new ones, he loves to rip them off, to show me who's in boss, to show me who has control, as I'm not allowed to place my hands on him.. yet.

_**Rock my world into the sunlight**_  
><em><strong>Make this dream the best I've ever known<strong>_  
><em><strong>Dirty dancing in the moonlight<strong>_  
><em><strong>Take me down like I'm a domino<strong>_

_**Every second is a highlight**_  
><em><strong>When we touch don't ever let me go<strong>_  
><em><strong>Dirty dancing in the moonlight<strong>_  
><em><strong>Take me down like I'm a domino<strong>_

He toys with me as he slides my dress up my legs, as he enters me slowly, I have to repostion myself in order to take him all in, he feels so good whenever he is inside me, but then he stops abruptly still within me, oh god he was good at the mind games, he knew what he wanted and he could take it whenever he wanted and I didn't mind that, him taking me whenever he wanted, but he loves to toy with me, make me wait. And if he wasn't this god damn sexy and my body didn't respond to him the way it did, I swear I would have slapped that smug, arrogant smirk right off his perfect face.

_"Four words, until you get the best ride of your life, what do you have to say?" _He whispers in my ear, once again his warm breath hit my skin, as he sucks my neck sensually, this was torture, did he like torturing me like this? I'd never let him wait this long, I could tell he was getting more fustrated by the minute and my lack of response, I know he wants this as much as me, as I feel him pin my waist to the wall as he begins to move ever so slightly inside of me, but it's enough to make me go insane as I let out an small audible moan, and I can tell he's smirking again I can feel it against my neck. I dig my nails into his back in response, Jackass, to which he chuckles and he moves again ever so slightly, but I can feel it, I can feel all the moves he's making.

"_Mike, I love you" _I say breathlessly, sometimes I think he thinks I say it because he's about to give me the best ride of my life to quote him but little does he know it is actually because I do, it's all I have to say, as the next thing I know is I'm surprised by the rough movements he is making but, they feel amazing as I can feel myself closing down around him, it was rapidly approaching, as I threw my head back and moaned his name, it was all the proof he needed as his movements became more jerky, faster, harder, I feel his body tense inside of me, _"I love you too, Maryse" _He says mirroring my voice from a few moments earlier breathless, as I felt his release evade me.

He'd never said it back to me, ever, in the whole year we'd been together, fair enough this started off as sex a kind of friends with benefits scenario except we weren't friends so yeah it was just sex, but then we got closer, he went through somethings like becoming the WWE Champion, losing his championship, I went through things like storylines I didn't want to be in, feeling unloved and under appreciated, but he told me he appreciated me, never loved me but he appreciated me, we spoke more, it became less about the sex, even though we still did it, he let me into things he never let anyone else into, even his best friends JoMo and A-Ry.

but what was so different about tonight? I wondered, it was the first night he'd ever used the word love, the only thing I'd heard his say he loved was his WWE title, but he's lost it.. but he had me then and he still has me now, maybe it's all he needs, maybe he's all I need.

**Take me down like I'm a domino...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN 2: Please Read and Review x x x**_


	10. Elimination Chamber 2011

**_A/N: Elimination Chamber 2011! I loved it that I'm watching it again right now lol._**

**_I LOVE JOHN CENA! :) So everyone knows it's time for a new fanfic :)_**

**_It's a short fanfic about Cena's feelings about The Elimination Chamber x_**

* * *

><p>It's been described as the most halacious structure in the WWE and I remember after my first one, I promised myself I wouldn't put myself through it again, but here we are once again- Elimination Chamber time.<p>

Elimination Chamber 2011 to be precise.

The most dangerous and diabolical PPV of the year.

Me...

CM Punk...

Sheamus...

R-Truth...

John Morrison...

Randy Orton...

Are all in the mix, but this is my fourth Elimination Chamber, I'm the veteran in this game and I think that should work in my favour.

It's my time, and I'm in this to win.

* * *

><p>As I come out to my all too familiar theme song, the crowd are electric, we are on the road to Wrestlemania, it's only 6 week away and I'm going to headline it, against The Miz and I'll be the one walking away as the champion, you can believe that.<p>

I'm the last man to be placed in my pod, I watch as John Morrison starts out with Sheamus, its great stuff, I'm itching to get into this match up, but next in is The Viper- I watch on, Orton shows zero compassion as he beats down Morrison and punishes Sheamus, he somehow makes it look easy, but then again he is a veteran of this game, he knows exacly how you have to sacrifice your body, your career when your in chamber. I love watching Orton hammer away at CM Punk and all you hear the crowd chant is RKO as Orton delivers the fatal move on CM Punk to eliminate him out of the game, only for the General Manager to reverse the decision.

As I stand in my pod and watch on, I want to get in, I need to get in... And then all of a sudden it is my turn.

Nerves churning in my stomach.

There's no time for them now when Sheamus is coming right at me.

* * *

><p>This match isn't for the faint hearted.<p>

It's about blood and gore.

Sacrifices you're willing to make.

Whether you live up to expections or if you just hype.

It came down to Me and Punk.

Cena vs Punk.

The man who's been making my life hell for the past couple of months and now I've made him eat steel in Oakland.

Hustle.

Loyalty.

Respect.

And here we are at The Elimination Chamber, the last stop on the road to Wrestlemania and I am going to headline Wrestlemania.

The Miz Vs John Cena on the grandest stage of them all, it's been along time coming and I physically can't wait for it.

6 weeks til I fulfil my dream of once again headlining Wrestlemania and becoming the WWE Champion.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN 2: Please Read And Review x x x**_


	11. Delayed Reaction

**_A/N: A new short and sweet one shot about my favourite WWE couple, that aren't a couple, but should be a couple in my world and Ainat's! lol._**

**_Read and Review as always :) x x x_**

* * *

><p>The long legged blonde tapped her foot impatiently, her flight had been delayed, and her mobile phone had conviently died, and he was miles away from where she wanted and needed to be, tonight was Exreme Rules and her boyfriend was in the main event for the WWE Championship, she didn't even know if his match has started, it must have by now since she was running two hours late, she'd promised she'd be there when he got back to the hotel- fat chance of that happening now, the smile faded from the blonde womens lips, her day started well, because she knew she'd get to see him, but that plan was going south and fast.<p>

She tried calling but her phone gave out not that he would have answered but atleast she could have left him a voicemail, wishing him luck, even though she'd said it to him earlier and he laughed, not being cocky but he was right he didn't need it, he was better than The Miz and JoMo and everybody knew it, but she was annoyed she couldn't tell him she'd be late, or why she'd be late.

* * *

><p>After a year, I was officially back as the Champ! I told the world to watch out, I told The Miz I was coming for him to take back what was mine and I did.<p>

Extreme Rules 2011, John Cena walked out with the gold.

As i entered by hotel room, I was so happy, knowing who would be there, my beautiful girlfriend, or so I thought she would be, as I placed by luggage on the floor, I looked around, she wasn't here, I thought she'd be waiting to suprise me, she normally did after the big PPV's throughout the year. I was slowly losing that loving feeling, I just won the WWE championship again.. the lads wanted to go celebrate and told them to go ahead and do it for me, because I had more pressing matters, seeing her and she hasn't even shown up, I could feel my heart sinking slightly.

Why wasn't the blonde here? I wondered as I sat on the bed behind me.

* * *

><p>I was supposed to be meeting John at 12, it was now 2.30AM and I have finally arrived in Tampa, Florida, I let out a sigh of relief atleast we're both in the same state now and I'll be able to see him in ten minutes, that makes me smile... a lot. He always did know how to make me smile, and being so in love with him, and having him love me in return is amazing, as cliche as it sounds, its true.<p>

As I arrived at the reception desk and gave the hotel conceirge my name and John's room number, the man smiled gracefully, _"We hope you enjoy your stay with us Miss Keibler" _He says after I pick up my room key he had just given me, just before I turn to leave, _"Thanks, I hope I do too" _I say as I wonder off to find John, I mean our room. After locating the room, I enter quietly, the room is dark and silent, and then laying on the bed, I see a single muscular figure silently sleeping, as I edge closer placing my bag slowly and quietly on the floor moving closer to him, I can smell the bittersweet smell of whisky on his breath ever so faintly, he must have gone out with lads after the bout, but was he celebrating or comiserating?

The sad thing was I didn't know, and I feel awful, as I watch him peacefully sleep, and then I have an idea, as I kneel down and open one of his bags, damn the zip is stiff, and i try and pull it gently, trying not to make any noise.

* * *

><p>My sleep is woken by some rustling noises, in the dark I sit up quietly, and scan the room for where the noise is coming from, and in the darkness I can make out the beautiful blonde, she's here and only just arrived by the looks of things, but what is she doing? I takes me a moment to process what my girlfriend is trying to look for and I chuckle to myself, she's looking for it... my championship belt more than likely.<p>

_"It's in the other bag Stace..." _I say softly at which point she turns and her eyes meet mine for the first time that night.

* * *

><p>As I'm searching through John's bag I can't find what I'm looking for, from behind me I think I can hear him chuckling, I must be delusional, the man is asleep, or so I thought until I heard him say in a soft and sleepy voice, <em>"It's in the other bag Stace..."<em> and I turn my head to look at him, we lock eyes and I smile. I quickly get up from where I am kneeling on the floor and in a flash I'm next to him on the bed, _"Congratulations babe, I'm sorry I couldn't be here, the stupid plane got delayed and then this stupid thing died" _I said looking at my phone and I can hear him laughing at me, _"John Cena, are you mocking me? Just because your the champ doesn't mean you can get cocky Mr" _I say jokingly.

* * *

><p>I pull the slender long legged blonde into my arms, how I've missed her, I never really doubted her for a second I knew she'd be here, <em>"Baby girl, your so hot when you call me that..." <em>I whisper, and she looks confused, so I better show her what I mean, _"The champ is herrre, with his beautiful girlfriend" _and I can hear her laugh as she leans in to me and kisses me slowly and softly, and that's what I've been waiting for all day.

Her.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN 2: Please Read And Review x x x_**


	12. Beautiful Nightmare

**_A/N: Just because I'm avoiding doing work! And this came into my mind..._**

**_Another One-Shot featuring my favourite couple John/Stacy._**

_**Hope you all enjoy! Please read and review x x x**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Beautiful Nightmare<strong>_

_**John's P.O.V**_

I always have the same dream every night; I close my eyes so I can see your angelic face again.

_Your curly blonde hair_

_Your beautiful eyes_

_Your silky smooth tanned skin_

_Your small curved smile that gives me Goosebumps_

You appear in front of me just like every night, tonight is no different, it is in the same location, same atmosphere, same crowds of people- some friends and some strangers. As the crowds parts, in the middle is where I find you. I'm sure you're here to tease me, with your tantalizing long legs, which mesmerize me every time I watch you dance; I know that you never miss a beat.

You notice me watching you as always, the way I watch you, the way my deep blue eyes are staring holes through your entire body. Your eyes flutter and that small curved smile that you give me, the one that gives me Goosebumps every time I see it makes its way on to your lips as you look across at me.

I take a deep breath as I notice you're making your way over to me, everything seems to be in slow motion. I never know why it has to be like this, I'm sure it is designed to make this experience full of torture.

Even if you are my beautiful nightmare.

You finally make your way over to me, my heart is racing at your touch, when I look down, you're running a couple of your fingers down the material of my shirt material, before I can reach you've ripped it open, exposing my bare chest.

I try to speak but you place a finger to my lips, when you realise I've abandoned my speech you remove your solitary finger from my lips and replace it with your own lips, the passion and intensity flowing through me is being transferred into our kiss.

When we break apart I'm breathless, and you're slightly blushing from what we just did, it makes me chuckle only for a second.

'_I love you John' _is all I hear as you fade from my sight.

'_Stacy?'_ I've woken up, it always ends at this point, and I'm always left wanting more, but that is all my beautiful nightmare allows me to see.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Stacy's P.O.V<strong>_

I find the only way I get to see your beautiful defined face is if I close my eyes.

My dreams are better than reality.

I can feel my eyes closing and sleep taking over my body.

Within a few minutes, your short cropped brown hair and piecing blue eyes haunt my dreams; you always have a way of making me feel safe, that's why my dreams are better than reality.

This is the only way I'll every get to be this close to you, to have your strong muscular arms wrapped around me the way you carry your championship belt around with you.

I wish I could be the one that was your whole world when you gather me into your arms and kiss me with all the passion and intensity in the world. I half-believe it could be true.

When your lips leave mine, I feel cold and lonely until I hear you utter these words, _'Stacy I'll always love you' _and it warms my heart, half-believing it could be true.

'_John?' _I look around my room and realise you're not there, it was just a beautiful nightmare, my beautiful nightmare.

* * *

><p>The next night, when they both fall asleep, John's eyes fluttered closed, he has the same dream as always and so does Stacy once her eyes closed, her dream is still the same one she has every night.<p>

'_Stacy?'_

'_John?'_

They both hear their names being called as they both look across to the other side of the bed, they finally realise that their beautiful nightmare is a reality, as his deep blue eyes are met by her big brown eyes and all they see are each other.

The small curved smile that gave John Goosebumps appeared on her face and he grinned back at her, _'I love you John' _she says softly as she settled herself into his strong muscular arms, _'Stacy, I'll always love you' _he replies as he kisses the top of her head. For the first time in a week they'd slept side by side in the same bed, and they both knew it was where they needed to be, with each other.

Both of their beautiful nightmares had become a beautiful reality.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN 2: Thank You For Read, Please Leave A Review x x x**_


	13. Birthday Wish

_**A/N: A Jacy Birthday One-Shot! **_

_**Enjoy guys :) x x x**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Birthday Wish<strong>_

John Cena entered his hotel suite in a very bad mood, he should have been happy, it was his birthday after all, his thirtieth, the big one as many of his friends had told him, but he all he wanted to do was to see _her _not all the other superstars later tonight.

He looked around his room, he had only just checked in downstairs at the reception, his room was supposed to be tidy, he noticed a bag by the bed, he looked up at what was his so called bed, and it was as if someone had already been sleeping in it, the covers thrown over to one side.

He shook his head, _'Just great'_, he mumbled to himself, picking up his bag which was by his feet, turning to leave, he was stopped in his tracks, when he heard a girls laugh behind him and he froze.

She smiled; she knew that he knew it was her… _'Happy Birthday John' _the blonde said sweetly, she paused waiting for his response, waiting for him to turn around but he was still frozen to the spot, with his back to her, _'How about you turn around and open your present Champ?'_

John turned around slowly, standing behind him was a vision of an angel, his blonde long legged girlfriend was dressed in white lingerie, his blue eyes lit up as he looked her up and down, _damn she looked good, then again she always did_, he thought, his thoughts were interrupted a minute later by her sweet voice, _'Do you like what you see?' _she said biting her lower lip teasingly.

For the first time that day he genuinely smiled, _'White…How ironic baby girl', _he chuckled quietly to himself quietly, as he stepped towards her, _'You look beautiful baby'_, he said before putting his arms around her bare waist to pull her closer to him, he kissed her passionately, before gently pushing her down on the bed behind her. His eyes drank in the gorgeous body lying in front of him; it never failed to amaze him.

She looked up at him, her lovely blonde hair a bit messed up for falling on the bed, her brown eyes sparkled as she smiled lovingly at him, _'I love you John', _she at him expectantly, knowing full well what his response would be. His blue eyes softened when he heard what she said, he looked at her and finally replied, _'I love you too Stacy', _he smiled at her, before getting into the bed with her.

He finally had gotten his _**birthday wish…**_

* * *

><p><strong>xThe Endx<strong>


	14. My Happy Ending

**A/N: Hello my lovelies, I'm back with another One-Shot, based on Ashley (An OC) And John Cena inspiration by smash07! :)**

**Hope you enjoy it x x x**

* * *

><p><strong>My Happy Ending<strong>

**Flashback To Last Year...**

_It was a gloomy, rainy day outside of the Toyota Centre in Houston, Texas, but it was home, and there was no place like home, right?_

_Me and a group of work colleagues/ friends were going to a WWE House Show for the first time in like forever, and I couldn't wait, the WWE was a big deal here in Texas, and I was looking forward to one match, and as I looked down the match listings, and his name was in bold, John Cena, my finger trailed over his name, he was the WWE Champion, this was the time where people thought he was Marmite, you either loved him (Chanting Let's Go Cena) or you hated him (Chanting Cena Sucks) as as you can tell, I was a fan of Mr John Cena._

_Blue eyes..._

_Brown hair..._

_Muscular..._

_How could I not be?_

_At five foot three, I was on the short side, but good things come in small packages, but it still annoyed me when I went to shows or concerts and you had a taller person sitting or standing in front of you and all they do is block you're view from the action, I flicked my curly brown shoulder length hair out of my face as I was starting to get into the action, the first match up was Santino Marella Vs David Otunga, meaning it was time to laugh, and I was in the mood for that._

_I lost interest by the third match, Jack Swagger, that man had ZERO Swagger, get him out the ring! And bring out John Cena already!_

_Soon it was time for the main event, and I could feel my heart hammering in my chest the second I heard his theme song, and he appeared on the stage, throwing out some salutes to the crowd, as he walked past my section, there was a huge pop, and it was like time stood still when our eyes met, and he smiled at me, before entering the ring._

"_And still you're WWE Champion... Johhnnnn Ceeennnnaaaa!" And that's when you hear the mix of cheers and screams (aka me) and the chorus of boos (the lower tier mostly made up on jealous, unattractive men...)_

_It was then that Cena posed in the ring a for a while after the main event and I sigh as he shook hands with a few fans before walking back up to the stage area but before he completely disappeared, he threw his wrist bands into the crowds of fans, and it just happened to fall into my section and thanked everyone for coming, while I had an instinct to push the girl next to me out of the way as I reach for the his wrist bands, and as I pull it closer to me, it smells like him..._

_Around an hour later, me and my friends are sitting in a local bar, "So you're the lucky one..." I heard a familiar voice I was used to hearing on the Television say beside me, I look up and the eyes that I locked with earlier we're back, John Cena was talking to me, "Excuse me?" I tried to not let my voice falter in front of him, "My wristband..." He indicated to the wristband in my jacket pocket, "Oh yeah that..." I suddenly feel nervous seeing how close he is to me, but he just smiles at me, and my heart skips a beat when he says "Can I get you a drink?" In my head I'm screaming, A) This is John Cena, B) He's talking to me and C) He's offered to buy me a drink..."Sure..." He didn't even ask me what I wanted, maybe he was a mind reader as he handed me the bottle of cool beer, and our hands met and I could feel the heat and electricity between us._

And That is how our relationship started, with the aid of a wrist band and a bottle of beer, how romantic?

* * *

><p><strong>Flash-forward To The Present Day...<strong>

It was a year after that fateful day that I had met John Cena, and we were still together, no one would ever believe that story, him being a famous WWE superstar and me being a girl in the crowd...

So I was the type of girl you called a dreamer and I believed in the sentiment of every story having a happy ending, and if your story didn't have a happy ending it wasn't over...

As I stood looking at my reflection in the mirror putting on my favourite little black dress, I put the finishing touches to my outfit for tonight, it was the first piece of jewellery John Cena had ever given me, a sterling silver necklace that had a heart on it, who knew John Cena was such a romantic? Me, that's who, he told me it was so I'd still have his heart while he was away on the job.

I smile. It's been a year that me and John have been together, sometimes I can't believe my luck, _"Ash, you ready to go baby?" _His voice broke through my thoughts, _"Yeah just coming babe..." _I take one last look in the mirror before I head off down the stairs to be met by the aforementioned John Cena, dressed in a black suit, this was heaven, _"You look beautiful baby..." _he manages to say before he kisses me, _"You don't look bad yourself Champ" _I shyly respond as he takes my smaller hand in his, _"We better go, don't want to miss our reservations now do we..." _He was always such a time keeper...

I didn't think this night could get any better, we were sitting in a secluded restaurant, candle light, romantic music... It was amazing, but John Cena was just that and then the champagne came out, and the waiter poured the two glasses, _"Happy Anniversary baby..." _And we clinked glasses, and as I drank from mine, I could see John staring intensely at me and I didn't get why, until I saw something sparkly at the bottom of my glass... Could it be? No, it couldn't be.

He must have realised I'd seen it because John was no longer sitting on the table with me, he was kneeling on the floor beside my chair, _"Ashley, baby, will you marry me?" _His voice sounded so sincere and full of love, my heart pounding in my chest just like the day we first met, _"Yes! Yes John, I'll marry you"_

It was just like in the movies, the unlucky in love girl, finds the guy of her dreams in the most unlikely of situations and she gets her happy ending... And I had finally got my happy ending!

**x x x John And Ashley x x x**

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: Please Read And Review x x x**


	15. First Interviews

**A/N: Thanks for all your lovely suggestions guys, I will get through them all in good time, so please keep sending them :) **

**PLOT: I'm really obsessed about Nena aka John/Nikki. **

**So how about a cute little one-shot where they have to do a couple like interview for the first time ever or something?**

**This one if for one of my regular reviews therealchamps :) I hope you enjoy it! xxx**

* * *

><p>The tall, slender, long hair brunette walked the Red Carpet alongside her new beau, John Cena, she could feel the excitement and electricity in the air, it was definitely a WWE Event, and when you are walking along the red carpet with the WWE Champion, it sure is crazy, people chanting your name, people chanting his name.<p>

She stops a minute to soak in the atmosphere.

_"Nikki"_ An interviewer is trying to get her attention and is suddenly in front of her and John, _"And here we are guys with one half of the Bella twins the lovely Nikki Bella and the current WWE Champion, John Cena" _Nikki can hear the underlying question the journalist is just aching to ask.

it's on everyone's minds, are they? Aren't they?

What makes her laugh is that they have been a couple for a couple of months now, but this is their first public appearance together and it feels so good, so right.

Except she feels like her heart is racing, her palms are sweaty, she looks across at John, who is just smiling his dazzling smile back at her and she feels like the most loved woman on the Red Carpet.

Nikki Bella feels like she is on top of the world.

Finally finding love, and being back in the WWE where she belongs, what she loves doing.

_"So Nikki Bella and John Cena, how did that come about?" _The interviewer asks happily.

"_The first opening line was, 'Hey, do you want to go to dinner with me?' and I was kind of like, 'WHAT?! With me?!' When you're friends with John for so long… It just kind of started out like a dinner date and I have to admit we were friends for so many years but then when you make it romantic, I couldn't even say a word to him,"_ Nikki said and John just shrugs and laughs.

_"Whereas now I can't shut her up" _John jokes, as his arm slids around the younger woman's waist, who playfully smacks his shoulder.

_"How is it dating someone you work with?" _The woman interviewing the couple asks smiling at the couple.

_"It was hard in the beginning, but it's like sharing your whole world with the person you love and they get what it is that you do and why you love this business, and John is just the perfect gentlemen" _Nikki answers straight away, very confidently.

_"Like Nicole said, I get to share my world with her, both professional and private and it's great" _John adds, as the interviewer turns her attention and microphone towards him.

_"Thank you for taking the time to talk to us, enjoy your night" _The woman ends the interview seeing other superstars and diva's coming along the red carpet as well as other media people coming this way.

_"Thank you, you too" _Nikki says shooting the woman a warm smile.

* * *

><p><em>"See John I told you it wasn't that hard to stand there and answer a few questions" <em>He hears his brunette girlfriend whisper to him, as soon as they are away from the red carpet area and about to enter the door.

_"Nicole, you just know I like my private life to be just that private" _John responds in his typical manner.

_"John sometimes it's nice just to let people in, nothing too personal, just give them a few answers or they will hound you" _The younger woman imparts her wisdom on him.

_"When did you get so clever?" _He mocks her, before giving her a sweet soft kiss.

_"Aw thanks honey" _She says before she realises they have an audience once she sees the flashes of the cameras behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: Please Read And Review As Always xxx**


	16. Happy Easter

**A/N: This Is A Short And Sweet One-Shot Is Dedicated To One Of My Favourite Writers And My Friend, Ainat! **

**John Cena/Stacy Keibler **

**Hope You Enjoy It x x x**

* * *

><p>The long legged blonde was having a rough week, she had been in and out of various forms of transport all week ranging from cars to aeroplanes, she thought she'd left that life behind her, waking up early and travelling all day, well in this case nearly all week.<p>

She thought leaving the WWE all those years ago meant she could spend more time at home, back then she just had her cat, Bertie, he was a small black kitten then, she got it him for her 25th Birthday present, off the man a few years later she would end up dating, but they only started to date as she left the WWE and he took it by storm.

She knew Raw was in Baltimore this weekend, but she knew it was nearly impossible to see him as he would be working until quite late, she sighed heavily.

She swung her handbag to the floor near the door, stepping out of her shoes quickly, making her way into her living room, throwing herself onto her cream sofa nearby, turning her head when something shiny caught her eye, it was the reflection of the moonlight from outside dancing off the gold foiled wrapped Bunny Rabbit that was on the coffee table to the left of her.

How did that get there?

She sat up, reach out to inspect the little Easter Bunny she had just found.

John, possibly?

No she shook her head the brown haired man was too busy today to stop by and doing something cute like this.

* * *

><p>He watched as the blonde woman sat toying with the small chocolate rabbit he had placed on the table a few minutes ago, wondering what she was thinking.<p>

He smiled just watching her.

He coughed, causing her to shoot a look in his direction, as he lent against her bannister of her stairway.

The next thing he knew the blonde he loved so much had burst into laughter.

_"What are you laughing at?" _He questioned her as he walked over to where she was sitting.

_"What are you wearing?" _She managed to make her words out before bursting into laughter one more time, her cheeks flushed pink.

_"Aw baby girl that hurts me, do you not like my outfit?!" _He joked, as he pulled the woman to her feet.

_"Seriously though John?" _She asked once more.

* * *

><p><em>"I know you dig the whole Easter thing baby girl" <em>He other half whispered in her ear, making her shiver at the feel on his warm breath on her cooler skin.

Her eyes flicked back to what the brown haired man was wearing, he had some white furry bunny ears on, a white bow tie and some small white boxers with a Rabbit on the front.

_"So happy Easter Stace" _He said sweetly.

She couldn't help but practically jump into his arms, wrapping herself around him.

John Cena was the sweetest guy she knew and that's why she loved him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: Please Read And Review x x x**


	17. No Prevail

_A/N: I think I watch farr too much old school wrestling, but I love Team Xtreme, well.. Lita and Jeff anyways!_

_So Here I go..._

* * *

><p>I had just fought the worse fight, I could ever imagine being in, me- Jeff Hardy Vs the legend on a rampage- The Undertaker, for his hardcore title, I slugged it out to no prevail, even Lita, the sweet red haired Lita tried to save me, to no prevail.<p>

I remember being dragged up the ramp my rainbow coloured hair flying about, I can hear Lita's voice in the background as I try to down out the pain, but it's to no prevail- The Undertaker doesn't stop, we're still going, I can see flashing lights and people, the crowds, it all seems to be never ending, until we reach the top of the ramp, The Undertaker still has his hands on me, in my hair pulling at me, and then I can feel him turn, he's speaking to someone, more like shouting, to Lita maybe? Or the referee, I can't make it out, but they can't help me..,Silence, _"Is the bitch worth it?" _I can hardly hear what he says, but that is what it sounds like...

_"Is the bitch worth it?"_

It's repeated in my head as I am hoisted high into the air, and given a last ride down into the concrete, I lay flat, I can feel pain shooting through my body in places I had long forgotten, even being the daredevil I am- self inflicted pain has nothing on this...

The next thing I hear is muffled screams coming from Lita, she's saying No, No, that bastard has his hands on her, I try to force my body to move, maybe break her fall but there's already EMT's and referee's surrounding me, I can't move and then I hear the most horrendous thud, and I can see her motionless body next to me...

_"Is the bitch worth it?"_

That bastard, she is worth it, but she's no bitch, she's a lady, a sweet red head who got put in harms way because she tried to help me... to no prevail.

My love splatted on the floor... motionless.

* * *

><p><em>AN 2: I hope you like it!_

_Please R&R x_


	18. Kiss

**A/N: This One-Shot is for a friend, who loves Dean Ambrose!**

**Plot: Dean Ambrose meets a random girl called Amara McGuinness (OC) after a Live Show during European Wrestlemania Revenge Tour at the hotel bar and he can't get her out of his head... And why does he have that stupid Prince song in his head? **

**Hope you enjoy it x x x**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Kiss<span>**

Today marked the second week of the Wrestlemania Revenge Tour, they were heading towards the East Midlands he was told, it was not the first time Dean Ambrose had been in the United Kingdom, only last April in London, he and his Shield brothers, Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns got to Main Event against Team Hell No and The legendary Phenom, The Undertaker, how some much can change in a year, Team Hell No were no more and The Undertaker had lost his Wrestlemania streak.

He was walking towards the hotel bar to meet with his friends Seth and Roman, where on the way he could hear that stupid Prince song, as if it would ever be true, Pretty Woman wasn't a reality, it just showed a side of life that people wanted to be real.

You don't find the love of your life in an instant.

**You don't have to be beautiful to turn me on  
>I just need your body, baby, from dusk till dawn<br>You don't need experience to turn me out  
>You just leave it all up to me, I'm gonna show you what it's all about<strong>

It was gone eleven when he got to the bar, it was after the show, Dean had gone up to his hotel room to change and told his friends he would meet them down there, but as he got to the bar, he scanned the surrounding area, and they weren't there by the looks of it. He suddenly felt someone collide into him, he looked down into a pool of deep brown eyes, the young woman instantly began her apology, _"I'm so sorry" _She said it sincerely, he shrugged it off, _"No problem Darling" _He replied politely, _"I wasn't watching where I was going, sorry if my drink spilt on you" _The young woman in front of him who had jet black hair, she stood at five foot three, so she was smaller than him, she had deep brown eyes, she was wearing black, his favourite colour (did you think it would be anything else?) she smiled sweetly at him, _"Let me get you another drink, as a peace offering" _He offered.

_"That won't be necessary, really" _She blushed, which was cute to him.

_"I insist" _He said persistently, which meant he got a nod of approval off the woman, he asked her what she wanted and she obliged by telling him she'd have a vodka and diet coke, after Dean had handed the dark haired woman the drink he looked at her and in his usual confident swagger said _"My name is Dean by the way" _

_"My name is Amara"_ She said smiling once more, she was soon surrounded by a couple of girls telling her to hurry up and sit down, she turned to face him saying "It_ was nice meeting you Dean" _And he winked at her and with that she was gone.

**You don't have to be rich to be my girl  
>You don't have to be cool to rule my world<br>Ain't no particular sign I'm more compatible with  
>I just want your extra time and your kiss<strong>

Soon the bar area were Amara and her friends were a minute ago, was now filled with some WWE Superstars and Diva's, mainly Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns, Dolph Ziggler, The Miz, Wade Barratt, Renee and Alicia Foxx.

Even as his best friends, Seth and Roman tried to engross him into conversations Deans mind floated back to the young woman, Amara he had just met at the bar, there was something about her and he couldn't put his finger on it, she didn't seem phased by his attitude and more importantly she didn't know who he really was, she got to see a glimpse of the real him, not the Dean Ambrose on the Television.

**You got to not talk dirty, baby, if you wanna impress me  
>You can't be to flirty, mama, I know how to undress me, yeah<br>I want to be your fantasy, maybe you could be mine  
>You just leave it all up to me, we could have a good time<strong>

The DJ was annoying, he was playing so many lame songs, and then it happened, he heard it.

That stupid prince song, Kiss, again.

He looked up towards the tiny dance floor this hotel bar had and he noticed Amara and her friends dancing and singing along to the stupid Prince song and Dean couldn't help but smile.

Amara seemed so young, wild and free, he had his fun don't get me wrong, but when you are a WWE Superstar you have an image to uphold, these girls didn't care what they looked like, they were just having a good time.

**You don't have to be rich to be my girl  
>Don't have to be cool to rule my world<br>Ain't no particular sign I'm more compatible with  
>I just want your extra time and your kiss<strong>

And all Dean could think of, even when he was surrounded by his WWE Friends and some family like his brothers Seth and Roman, was how all he wanted to do was kiss the young girl, the song had long since finished, and she had disappeared once again, and he signed he'd missed him chance.

He turned and was graced by a bottle of beer, that Roman was handing to him grinning wildly at him, laughing at a comment Seth had just made.

**Yes, oh, I think I wanna dance, uh  
>Gotta, gotta, oh<br>Little Girl Wendy's Parade  
>Gotta, gotta, gotta<strong>

_"Hey were's your head at man?" _Dean turned to his side and saw Seth staring at him, as they got into the lift to go up towards their rooms.

_"What?" _He asked innocently.

_"You've been in your own little world like the whole night" _Seth explained.

_"I'm just tired man" _He lied smoothly, Seth seemed to buy it.

**Women, not girls, rule my world, I said they rule my world  
>Act your age, mama, not your shoe size, maybe we could do the twirl<br>(Not your shoe size)  
>You don't have to watch Dynasty to have an attitude, uh<br>You just leave it all up to me, my love will be your food, yeah**

_"Are you humming Prince?" _Roman asked him, laughing when they got out of the lift.

_"What? No!" _Dean responded defensively, he hated that stupid song!

_"Yes you were!" _Seth joined in.

_"Whatever!" _Dean said in a huff.

**You don't have to be rich to be my girl  
>You don't have to be cool to rule my world<br>Ain't no particular sign I'm compatible with!  
>I just want your extra time and your kiss...<strong>

He'd missed the chance to get her kiss...

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: Please Read And Review x x x**


	19. You Changed They Way You Kiss Me

**A/N: Another short fanfiction about Stephanie/Triple H, since I've been watching old school wrestling, I remember them showing clips of them arguing so here's a little song fic about them falling back in love x x x**

* * *

><p>I'm The Billion Dollar Princess.<p>

He's The Game.

**I've never been afraid of the highest heights**

**Or afraid of flying now **

**I've never been afraid of the wildest fights **

**Not afraid of dying **

**But now I want off this ride cuz your scaring me and I don't like where were going**

**I need a new fun fair cuz your scaring me and I don't like where were going**

Arguing, shouting all the time, it's wrong because of who we are.

There's a thin line between love and hate, didn't you know?

**And now you're gonna miss me**

**I know your're gonna miss me**

**I guarantee you'll miss me cuz you changed the way you kiss me**

**cuz you changed the way you kiss me**

And then you kiss me...

**We used to be so so soulful**

**Al green on the background vocals**

**T total were on the next high**

**We get by with a so called soul mate made for each other chit chat**

**But that dried up wise up to the cutting edge facts**

**Now I'm chilling on my jack Jones**

**looking for a way back home but i cant get back **

They told us we'd never make it, but look where we are now, aren't we proving the critics right?

You once told me you wanted to prove the critics wrong.

**Our love feels wrong please wind it back**

**our love feels wrong cant hide the cracks **

There's a thin line between love and hate, didn't you know?

**I guarantee you'll miss me cuz you changed the way you kiss me**

And then you kiss me...

I'm The Billion Dollar Princess.

He's The Game.

**I've never been afraid of the highest heights**

**Or afraid of flying now I've never been afraid of the wildest fights**

**Not afraid of dying**

I'm afraid of our love dying,

There's a thin line between love and hate, did you know?

And then you kiss me...

**I need a new fun fair cuz your scaring me and I don't like where were going**

**I guarantee you'll miss me cuz you changed the way you kiss me**

**Our love feels wrong please wind it back**

**our love feels wrong cant hide the cracks**

**I guarantee you'll miss me cuz you changed the way you kiss me**

**I guarantee you'll miss me cuz you changed the way you kiss me.**

I'm the billion dollar Princess.

He's The Game.

There's a thin line between love and hate, didn't you know?

And then you kiss me...

Then you changed the way you kissed me, it's back to those loving kisses, not those pretend ones you used to try and pass off as loving ones.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN 2: Please Read And Review x x x**_


	20. First Time

**A/N: Another Jacy One-shot.**

**It is based on Fabulous Ft Rhianna "First Time" (the lyrics are in bold/italics) x**

* * *

><p>The blonde woman was wrapped in her duvet, she wasn't exactly tired, she was more upset, she hadn't seen her handsome muscular boyfriend in just over a week. This was the longest time they'd been apart in their nearly year long relationship. It was 11 Months, 17 Days and 13 Hours long. Yes she was a typical girl and she knew how long her relationship had been going on.<p>

Absence makes the heart grow fonder and all, she thought sadly.

Everyone else said out of sight out of mind, which normally leads to emotional distance between a loving couple.

She wanted to see him, she missed him, and she hoped he missed her half as much as she missed him.

He'd phone her everyday which was something but today he hadn't, she sighed miserably and closed her eyes and it came back to her like it was yesterday...

_The First Time You Kissed My Lips  
>The First Time Your Finger Tips<br>Touching Me Couldn't Resist_

_I Knew I Was Meant For This  
>The First Time You Held Me Close<br>The First Time I Couldn't Say No_

I think everyone remembers there first time, I remember...

_The First Time You Kissed My Lips _

* * *

><p>He was in the gym, with his Ipod on, pumping weights all he could hear was,<p>

_My First Time Checkin You, Only Took A Second To  
>Start Inspectin You, Without Disrespectin You<br>Wasn't Inspectin You, To Say It Was Affectin You  
>What You Wearin Got Me Starin Like You Butt Naked Boo<br>It May Seem, Like I Dont Even Reckon You  
>But I Day Dream, About Kissin On The Neck Of You<br>Style Is Impeccable, Smile Is Incredible  
>Ain't Nothin' Like Ya, And Baby I Done Met A Few You<br>The Way I Feel Its Almost Like Crush (Crushh)  
>My Heart Beats Faster Its Almost Like A Rush (Rushh)<br>And Thats Just When You In A In A Room  
>I Could Tell When You Round By The Scent Of Ya Perfume<br>I See Why They Put These R&B Songs Together  
>I Feel Like Mariah "We Belong Together"<br>Its My Pleasure, I Treasure, That I Met Ya  
>Bet Ya I Could Get Ya On The First Time...<em>

He closed his eyes, every time he heard that verse of this song he thought of the first time he saw her...

The Blonde Bombshell.

The Long Legged Beauty.

Her Dark And Deep Brown Eyes.

She has the most amazing figure he'd ever seen.

It wasn't that he was hard to impress, but she was impressive, hell no man could resist those long legs of hers.

And he remembered the way she casually strolled past him, not even noticing the way he stared longingly after her.

He didn't want to seem sentimental or a girl, for knowing any of these things but he remembered their first date, the first time they ever spent any time together and exactly how he felt and how he acted...

_**Now I Rememba Datin The First Time Was Intimidatin No Rush Doe I Spend Da Hol Nov.**__  
><em>_**Waitin Come On.. Look At The Patience Dat Im Demonstratin Afta A Week Or 2 I Usally**_

_**Start Eliminatin But We Got Thru Da Convo On Da Phone Now We Finally Chillin On A**__  
><em>_**Condo All Alone I Tried To Be Expressive With Out Bein Aggressive Jus Being**_

_**Suggestive A Lil More Impressive And Im A Good Playa I Listen To Da Coach He Sho Me**__  
><em>_**Da Play Book And Said Dis Is Da Approach If U Ever Wanna Score Cuz Some Players**_

_**Rush They Shots Dats Why Dey Neva On Da Floor N Dats Y We Both Feelin**__  
><em>_**Comfortable Like Long Time Friends Only Been A Mont Got Moves And I No When**_

**To Make Em But I Only Give Em If I Know Could Take Em (Uh Oh)**

* * *

><p>She smiled, she wondered who could ever forget their first time...<p>

She would never be able to forget...

He wasn't like the other guys she'd met, everyone said he was a thug by nature, but when with her, he changed, she wanted to believe she was the reason he changed for the better.

Like she made him a decent, better person.

And she loved him for it.

* * *

><p>He smirked remembering about the first time, the first time they'd expressed their love physically.<p>

_Now Before Da First Time We Layed Down In Da Bed U Ain't Know Da Kinda Thing Dat  
>Played Around In My Head I Ain't Play Around When I Said U Gun Member Dis Might Even<em>

_**Turn Ya Self On When you Reminisce Our First Time We Were Like Virgins With**__  
><em>_**Experience A Lil Shy But I Urged U To Experiment Things Got Wetter(Oh) I Mean Better**_

_**(Oh) I'm Getting Numb I'm A Bout Ccccome On Now Not Yet Boo Slow Down We Just Stepped**__  
><em>_**In Da Ring Need A Few Mo Rounds Dats Da First Time It Felt Like Dat Now U Know Why...**_

* * *

><p>But she was so much more than just another number to him,<p>

she was his number one, for sure.

He loved her, had he told her this? No.

She loved him, had she told him this? No.

He looked at his cell phone, he wanted to call her, tell her.

She looked at her cell phone, she could have easily picked it up, rang him and tell him.

* * *

><p>3...2...1...<p>

Now or Never he thought.

He knocked the door, a woman answered, slightly confused.

_'Why are you here? How are you here?' _

She didn't want to sound ungrateful that he was standing there in front of her, and it wasn't the fact that she didn't want to see him, because she ached to see him, she had missed him, she was just shocked because he was there.

_'I had to tell you one thing... I Love You Stacy Keibler'_

The blonde's eyes were tearing as he said that, she took a deep breath...

3...2...1

Now or Never she thought.

_'I love you too John Cena'_

That was their first time...

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN 2: Please Read And Review x x x**_


	21. Outta Here

**A/N: Yes people I am back with a new OC fiction, it is a one-shot song fiction!**

**This a request by ****_futureWWEdiva2011!_**** Involving CM Punk/Sara(OC) **

**Sorry for the slow update time, my internet decided not to be my friend! :) lol. **

**Hope you enjoy it! :) x x x**

* * *

><p><strong>Outta Here...<strong>

When I looked back at it all now, I was (and I still am) not the sort of person who falls in and quickly out of love, but with him, I gave him my affection right from the start... I never wore my heart of my sleeve until I met him, I became a different person I think, but I became better person more confident, out going, even accepted- but he just got worse, we played the game of love and unfortunately I was not a winner, but maybe he was.

Sigh... I wish it was simple that you had a tap and all these feelings could be turned off, it made it so much worse that I thought I knew him..

At the time when I met him, I'd had enough of it all; the one-night stands, the inadequate lovers, the time wasters, I thought _he_ was different, could have been (dare I say it), _the one..._ but once again I had been proved wrong as always.

Phillip Brooks, also known to the world (or the WWE Universe as he perceives the world to be) as CM Punk, he was the same as every other lying, cheating, man I knew out there. Looking back at our relationship, it was probably doomed from the start, me and him, we apparently were one in the same, except we weren't I cared and he never did.

**Get me outta here 'Cuz my eyes are burning From these silly tears That you brought when you show me you don't really care And you never loved me, someone get me outta this place Right now**

* * *

><p>There was constant reminders of him, of us all around as all I stood Looking at the pictures I have scattered around my apartment, especially in my bedroom, it's not hard to see why I fell in love with him; he was attractive, healthy, muscular with a mischievous grin that you couldn't help but fall for, the worse thing was, he played too many games,but he got caught out, but in the end he became somebody I used to know, not the man I wanted to know or the one I'd fallen in love with.<p>

**It's so amazing how you have so many faces** **And you are not that person I thought that** **I had fell so deep in love with**

He went from straight edge to the truth telling jackass the world can finally see him, the true him, the real him, the one deep down he had tried to deny but it came out anyway...

You're obsession with 'change' got the better of you.

Sometimes I wondered how many faces you had? It was almost like playing a game of Guess Who when I was around you.

You're desire to be the best in the world.. took over your life.

* * *

><p><strong>You changed up your make-up your DNA<strong> **I can't recognize you're a stranger to me** **I feel so betrayed what a waste of my heart**

**Get me outta here** **'Cuz my eyes are burning** **From these silly tears** **That you brought when you show me you don't really care** **And you never loved me, someone get me outta this place** **Right now**

**My body's trembling it's so damn hard** **To pick this feeling, your heart is so cold and now I'm freezing** **Wish you could feel the pain baby I will embrace it** **Yeah**

I rip the picture off the wall, he was nothing to me now, once he was, but now he isn't, it was made easier for me, especially after he had the nerve to turn up to a mutual friends party with another woman- this slim, ultra plastic woman, basically a barbie, the type of woman he told me he'd never go for...

**You changed up your make-up your DNA** **I can't recognize, you're a stranger to me** **I feel so betrayed, what a waste of my heart**

_"Sara, you're real, you're honest, you're true, why would any guy want a plastic bimbo when they could have a real woman like you?" I noticed a slight second of sincerity in his eyes as he said it, but then that moment had passed when I saw some of his female friends arrive, and one was appropriately named Barbie, and she was exactly what the box said- plastic..._

**Get me outta here** **'Cuz my eyes are burning** **From these silly tears** **That you brought when you show me you don't really care** **And you never loved me, someone get me outta this place**

* * *

><p>How did it get to this?<p>

Me becoming the girl who pined over yet another waste of space?

Worse of all I actually wanted him to be the 'one' the guy who would put me first for a change and I would not be a consolation prize, I would be the one they wanted to love and not because they couldn't be with the one they love and I started to pin all my hopes on him, and why was that?

**I thought that we were forever** **I guess I misunderstood** **My fault for thinking you loved me** **Or in thinking you ever could** **Get me out of here right now** **Get me out of here right now**

_The lights around me dazed my eyes as they faded to red a colour that expressed many emotions; the love I felt for him, the Anger I felt towards him, The pain he had caused me, and as the bass of the current song started hammering in, it was almost like the crowds parted ever so slightly as I went to get a drink and there I paused cold glass in my hand, there he was.. with her..._

_I didn't even know her but I hated her, he changed yet he could move on but I couldn't..._

_She smiled at me, and I actually felt physically sick, he clearly hadn't told her who I was, but then he saw me, and he looked right through me as I wasn't even there.. _

_Worse of all it was like I didn't exist!_

_And all I could think was Get me outta here!_

_But I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction... As I got myself another drink all I could think was, get her the hell outta here, and even him too.. Just get the hell out of my life!_

* * *

><p><strong>Get me outta here<strong> **'Cuz my eyes are burning** **From these silly tears** **That you brought when you show me you don't really care** **And you never loved me, someone get me outta this place**

**Get me outta here** **'Cuz my eyes are burning** **From these silly tears** **That you brought when you show me you don't really care** **(you don't really care)** **And you never loved me, someone get me outta this place**

It started with you wanting to be the 'face' of the company and you lost that role to John Cena he would always be number one champion or not.

But what did that mean?

You played number two to him.. and critically is was true.

CM PUNK SUCKED!

* * *

><p><strong>1,2,3,4<strong> **Right now, right now, right now** **Some get me outta this place** **Right now, right now, right now** **Some get me outta this place** **Get me outta here**

I'm not the sort of person who falls in and quickly out of love, but to you, I give my affection, right from the start...

I'd had enough of the one-night stands, the inadequate lovers, the time wasters, I thought he was different, but once again I had been proved wrong.

CM Punk aka Phillip Brooks, was the same as every other lying, cheating, man out there. Looking back at our relationship, it was probably doomed from the start, me and him, we apparently were one in the same, except we weren't I cared and he never did.

Now it's time to get him out of my life, as I throw all the pictures of us, the gifts he gave me and the things he left behind out in the trash, exactly where our love belongs...

Outta here...

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: Please Read And Review x x x**


	22. You're Still The One

**A/N:**_** This One-Shot is dedicated to Real Life Writing! **_

**Plot: Seth Rollins and Kelly Kelly have been dating for a while but nobody thinks they belong together. **

**What happens when Kelly starts to doubt her relationship with him? **

**Hope you enjoy it x x x**

* * *

><p><strong>"You're Still The One"<strong>

She'd heard the talk backstage, the snide comments, the hurtful whispers.

Her and Seth didn't belong together.

She loved him, course she did, but there's always going to a niggling feeling inside especially if everyone else can see it, then how did she not see it?

What if it was all true?

Seth was a new generation superstar, he believe in Honour, Respect and most of all Justice.

But where's the justice in being with someone you don't love anymore?

**When I first saw you, I saw love.  
>And the first time you touched me, I felt love.<br>And after  
>all this time, you're still the one I love.<strong>

**Looks like we made it  
>Look how far we've come my baby<br>We mighta took the long way  
>We knew we'd get there someday<strong>

_**They said, "I bet they'll never make it"**_  
><em><strong>But just look at us holding on<strong>_  
><em><strong>We're still together still going strong...<strong>_

She remembers the day she first met him, he was in NXT, it was almost a role-reversal, he let down his two-toned hair out of his ponytail, his wet hair cascading around his face and she was done, her heart melted at the sight of him.

She was like a dear caught in the headlights when he saw her staring at him, she remembers wanting to turn and run, but he smiled at her and disappeared before she could cause herself anymore embarrassment.

The next night he made his move, he seemed to appear out of nowhere when she was leaving the building, and he asked her out, and her heart wanted to burst out of her chest, finally a decent guy wanted to be with her.

For her not, just because she was a famous Diva.

_**(You're still the one)**_  
><em><strong>You're still the one I run to<strong>_  
><em><strong>The one that I belong to<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're still the one I want for life<strong>_  
><em><strong>(You're still the one)<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're still the one that I love<strong>_  
><em><strong>The only one I dream of<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're still the one I kiss good night<strong>_

_**Ain't nothin' better**_  
><em><strong>We beat the odds together<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm glad we didn't listen<strong>_  
><em><strong>Look at what we would be missin'<strong>_

_**They said, "I bet they'll never make it"**_  
><em><strong>But just look at us holding on<strong>_  
><em><strong>We're still together still going strong<strong>_

She watched him from afar, he was practicing his entrance, he's with his friends, Roman and Dean, he's smiling and laughing, Kelly had to admit, she was smitten with Seth, but was it enough?

She's heard people say unrequited love is the worse thing, whereas being in love and being loved in return is the greatest thing that one can achieve in life.

_**(You're still the one)**_  
><em><strong>You're still the one I run to<strong>_  
><em><strong>The one that I belong to<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're still the one I want for life<strong>_  
><em><strong>(You're still the one)<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're still the one that I love<strong>_  
><em><strong>The only one I dream of<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're still the one I kiss good night<strong>_

That night she sits in the diva's locker room, her whole world feeling like it's crumbling around her, the other diva's, the sarcastic voices and comments, the hurtful whispers all fade, until it's only her.

She's left alone with her own thoughts.

She loves Seth, she truly does, so why is she sitting here questioning that?

Or is she questioning whether he loves her?

She doesn't know anymore.

When she looks down at her watch it's half seven, she really should be getting out of here and meeting Seth at the bar they were all frequenting at tonight.

She sighed, did she have the energy for this anymore.

_**(You're still the one)**_  
><em><strong>You're still the one I run to<strong>_  
><em><strong>The one that I belong to<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're still the one I want for life<strong>_  
><em><strong>(You're still the one)<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're still the one that I love<strong>_  
><em><strong>The only one I dream of<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're still the one I kiss good night...<strong>_

When she walked into Albie's that night, she spotted Seth straight away, he was telling some lame joke to his friends, she couldn't hear him, but she could tell from Roman and Dean's facial expressions.

She noticed, he was absent mindedly playing with a bottle of beer in his left hand as he leant his hip against the bar, as she walked towards him, it was as if he had a sixth sense she was there, he turned as smiled at her.

_"Hey beautiful, you made it, I though you'd forgotten" _He says straightening up to meet her, as he takes her hand in his pulling her gently towards him, so he can kiss her.

Everything seems like a blur because here She is smiling like the cat that got the cream, as Seth danced with her, Kelly realised she was right, the first time she met him.

She never believed in Love At First Sight she thought it was for fools, but she was a fool in love.

Kelly was in love with Seth and always would be.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: Please Read And Review x x x**


	23. Sex Lives In LA

**A/N: My new one shot. **

_Featuring my favourite couple._

_Hope you like it, please Read and Review._

* * *

><p><strong>Sex Lives In LA...<strong>

The Glitz.

The Glamour.

The Paparazzi.

The Red Carpet.

Flash. Flash. Flash.

I look around and its all I see...

Beautiful Women, Fast Cars and a lot of Alcohol.

This can only lead to one thing... Sex.

I hear my name being called as I leave my limo and walk out onto the red carpet, movie premiers are all the rage...apparently.

Flash. Flash. Flash.

Paparazzi.

It's a hopeless cause to me, until I see her that is, she's being interviewed by the paparazzi and she's clearly a natural behind the camera, she's got legs that go on for days, and boy she knows how to use them.

The way her hair seems to be slow moving, gently blowing around her face framing it delicately, I can't help but notice her.

She's the beautiful woman I've been waiting for, I've got a fast car and I'm pretty sure this place has got the alcohol, so this can only lead to one thing... Sex.

Flash. Flash. Flash.

I'm sure she knows I'm watching her, her dress seems to have moved slightly higher up her thighs than it was before, or maybe it is just my imagination and what I want to be doing to her, I could practically be undressing her with my eyes.

She's now turning to look in my direction, what should I do? My minds gone blank, all I know is that the beautiful woman is looking at me, or maybe she's just looking in my direction.

Lust.

Desire.

Want.

Need.

Flash. Flash. Flash.

The paparazzi are asking questions, which brings me back to reality, I turn back to the reporter in front of me, smile, and mutter something about needing to go inside as the movie would be starting. Its half-hearted, I just needed to get away from the beautiful woman who keeps drawing me to her.

Flash. Flash. Flash.

End of the Red Carpet.

Thankfully I feel a bit safer now, comfortable in fact.

Why do I come to events like this?

I'm standing by the bar, I order a drink in order to settle my nerves, but the uncomfortableness is about to come back, she's back.

Standing next to me at the bar, I can't help it, and then I hear her speak, she's got a voice of an angel, _'So what's your poison?' _I hear her ask.

I hold up my glass, _'Bourbon, a true honest drink' _I reply not looking at her yet..

She laughs, and my eyes are forced to look up at her, _'Yours?'_

She imitates me, by holding up her glass, _'Vodka, a real drink' _she bites her lip, and its increasingly sexy.

It's now my turn to laugh, I don't know why though, maybe it's nerves, but why do I feel so nervous?

I feel like I've always known her, she looks like an angel, but I know she's not, I can just tell she's not, I didn't realise the devil could ever look so good.

I shake my head, what is it about this woman?

She's watching me, I notice once I come out of my trance like state, _'So what's a beautiful girl like you doing here?' _

She blushes, _'You think I'm beautiful?' _She replies, and I am annoyed with myself for saying that even if it is true.

_'I'd be lying if I said no, so why are you here? And not in there?' _My head nods in the direction of where the movie is being premièred.

_'Because there's not hot guys in there'_ She says without missing a beat.

_'So you think I'm hot?' _I smirk.

_'I'd be lying if I said no' _She replies casually.

_'Another drink?' _I say happily, I've succeeded so far in my plan.

_'Isn't this your movie premiere? So why aren't you in there?' _I hear her ask.

I look at her, she looking at me expectantly, _'Because your not in there...'_

Lust.

Desire,

Want.

Need.

She smiles, and grabs my hand, I don't look confused, I know what's about to happen.

Isn't it obvious..._**Sex Lives In LA**_**.**

She pushes me back into what I assume is the bathroom area of this place.

She walks towards the door and locks it, before turning to look at me, she whispers in my ear, _'Sex lives in LA, right?' _If anyone else had said it, it would feel so wrong, but this feels so right.

I knew she was the devil..

As I feel her hot breath against my cool skin, I'm reaching for the bottom of her dress, so I can do what I've been thinking of doing since I first saw her tonight. But she pushes my hands away, I look confused, _'Let me' _I hear her mutter before she kisses me, her kisses are different from any I've ever felt before.

Lust.

Desire.

Want.

Need.

She's trailing her fingers down my chest, my breathing has got quicker, my hearts beating at a quickening rate, I know she knows this, how can this have no effect on her? I wonder.

There's no time to think, she's got her fingers undoing my belt, I take a deep breath, and its off, in a flash, she's undone my belt and my trousers are around my ankles.

She smiles, looking at my boxers which are doing nothing to disguise my erection which is all for her, she runs her hand over it, and I let out a groan, she is the devil, a tease and so god damn gorgeous. I try to remove her hands, but she shakes me off, as she rolls down my boxer shorts. My breath is coming out in short grasps. She's staring at me, she's burning holes through my body, but I don't mind, her eyes trail all over my body, and ends on my unleashed erection, she strokes it again and I let out a groan again.

_'You...are...S-Such a tease...' _I breathe out slowly.

She's laughing, still gripping my erection in her hand, slowing moving her hand up and down, she hears me growl, I want more, I need more. Her movements get faster as my body begin to shake, I'm so close, and I think she can tell as she stops. And I look at her as she begins to move away from me, _'Is that all I get?'_ I ask her and she shakes her head, _'There's no need to be shy now you know?'_ and I hear her laugh again, I think I'm getting used to it, it could grow on me I guess.

_'I just don't think you should get to have all the fun that's all, you know?' _She's teasing me, but it doesn't matter, because its now my turn to have some fun. It takes me less than a flash to have her up against the wall, I smirk, as I can see her breath is now laboured. I place my hand under her dress and let is dance along her thigh, I run it along her inner thigh and I can feel her heat, I reach out for her red hot centre, thinking I'd have to deal with her underwear, but I soon realise she's not wearing any, I raise an eyebrow at her, she's taking in deep breaths the same way I was before.

She realises I've stopped my pursuit in touching her and she smiles not like her normal happy smile, this time it is evil, _'It saves time...' _and I laugh softly as I slip one finger into her pulsing centre, she leans back on the wall as I slip another finger inside of her, my movement starts off slowly and she lets out a few groans, and I smirk as I feel her wetness on my fingers, and that's all it takes for my fingers to start moving in and out of her at a faster rate, _'Oh John, John' _I hear her say, _'Yes...' _I reply casually, as I stop, she's about to complain I know as I could feel her about to cum for me.

She looks angry, and I smile, _'Don't worry darling, I wasn't finished yet...' _I whisper into her ear seductively as I lift her off the ground and her red hot centre meets my still erect penis, I guide myself into her gently, and I can hear a small moan being released from her lips. She wraps her legs around my waist which allows me to delve deeper into her, and I begin to move faster, _'John... Uh, Yeah...' _I can hear her moaning against my ear, and I pull out of her, only my tip is still within her and I can feel her squirming beneath me, she wants me to carry on, she's close and hell I'm close, just I love to tease, and then I slam back into her and she lets out the biggest moan I've heard all night, and we're back into the same rhythm, it starts off slow and then it gets faster and faster, as I pump into her, she scratches her nails down hard into my back, and I lower my head to her neck and kiss it gently up and down, and I look up just in time to see her eyes roll into the back of her head as her muscles contract around me and her warm, thick cum spilling out of her as I slam into her again and suck on her neck, leaving my mark, a few more thrusts and its my turn as my cum spills into her.

I let her down gently, her arms are still around my neck, and our breathing is still laboured, I gently kiss her as I turn out of her reach, and walk away to unlock the door.

_'Great movie première John' _she says breathlessly as she is trying to catch it, _'I think that was because of you Stace...' _I smile, and put out my hand, _'Common we should really be in there...' _and she laughs, as she takes my hand and leads us out of the bathroom area, she kisses my cheek and smiles up at me, _'I love you John' _she says as she's about to turn around and walk into the theatre area, but I've stopped which means she stops to look at me expectantly again, and a small smile reaches my lips, _'I love you too Miss Keibler...' _she smiles brightly, _'As if I had a choice after that...'_ and she hits my arm playfully before carrying on walking, dragging me with her.

I smile as she carries on walking in front of me, I guess tonight wasn't completely hopeless, my movie, **The Marine, **did great, even though I wasn't that interested in that tonight, it was the first time I'd seen my girlfriend for a long time, and she still had that effect on me, which was just fine by me, as she loves me and I love her. My girlfriend Stacy Keibler, looked stunning tonight, her short black dress suited her perfectly, it showed off her beautiful curves and beautifully tanned long legs which I loved.

Lust.

Desire.

Want.

Need.

They were all back, as I watched her beautiful body in front of me.

Flash. Flash. Flash.

The Red Carpet.

Beautiful Women, Fast Cars and Alcohol.

They all lead to the inevitable... Sex.

But I only wanted that with her...

It's true, _**Sex Lives In LA.**_


	24. I Love You This Big

_**A/N: This is a one-shot for, Nenalover2 , thank you for your suggestion! **_

_**Plot: John Cena is having trouble telling Nikki Bella how he feels so he sings his feelings to her...**_

_**Pairing: John Cena/Nikki Bella aka Nena.**_

_**(FYI The Song is 'I Love You This Big' By Scotty McCreery) **_

_**Hope you enjoy it x x x**_

* * *

><p>Nikki Bella didn't know what to expect when she heard John's message about meeting up on the pier, after their 'break' as he called it, she didn't know whether she could put her heart through that again, she loved him, she's told him that but he's never once said it back.<p>

That is the most heartbreaking thing, telling someone you love them, but they reject you or worse they don't say it back.

What are you supposed to do?

Her head tells her not to go but her heart over rules that thought by telling Nikki to go, she loves this man.

She sighs, which one should she follow her head or her heart?

So she rings the voice of reason, her twin sister Brie for advice, and Brie makes her decision easy, Nikki's going to follow her heart.

* * *

><p>As she steps out of her and car and heads in the direction of the pier, she smiles thinking about the good times they have shared and part of her feels optimistic after the message he's left her.<p>

Then she spots him, standing at the end of the pier.

He's in a grey suit, that compliments his eyes, and his figure, she adds smirking.

He turns and their eyes instantly meet, blocking out the rest of the world, he stands there with a dozen red roses in his hands.

Nikki can feel her heart in mouth, is this real?

Or is it a cruel twist of fate?

* * *

><p><em>"Nikki, you know I'm not good with words, especially when it comes to how I feel, all I know is, this time we've spent apart, all I've done is think about you" <em>John starts to speak, as he hands Nikki the roses he's been clutching tightly for the past few minutes

_"John, what does this mean..." _Nikki whispers softly, accepting his9 gift.

_"It means this..." _He says confidently. more confidence in his voice than he feels right now.

There's never been a better time for a grand romantic gesture he thinks...

The brass band appears, and he can see her eyes watering already.

That's when he starts to sing, he knows he can't sing, but it's a gesture, and apparently when you in love you do silly things.

_**"I know I'm still young  
>But, I know how I feel<br>I might not have too much experience  
>But, I know when love is real.<strong>_

**_By the way my heart starts pounding_**  
><strong><em>When I look into your eyes<em>**  
><strong><em>I might look a little silly<em>**  
><strong><em>Standing with my arms stretched open wide.<em>**

**_I love you this big_**  
><strong><em>Eyes have never seen... this big<em>**  
><strong><em>No-one's ever dreamed... this big<em>**  
><strong><em>And I'll spend the rest of my life<em>**  
><strong><em>Explaining what words cannot describe but, I'll try<em>**  
><strong><em>I love you this big<em>**

**_I'll love you to the moon and back_**  
><strong><em>I'll love you all the time<em>**  
><strong><em>Deeper than the ocean<em>**  
><strong><em>And higher than the pines.<em>**

**_Cause girl, you do something to me_**  
><strong><em>Deep down in my heart<em>**  
><strong><em>I know I look a little crazy<em>**  
><strong><em>Standing with my arms stretched all apart.<em>**

**_I love you this big_**  
><strong><em>Eyes have never seen... this big<em>**  
><strong><em>No-one's ever dreamed... this big<em>**  
><strong><em>And I'll spend the rest of my life<em>**  
><strong><em>Explaining what words cannot describe but, I'll try<em>**  
><strong><em>I love you this big<em>**

**_So much bigger than I ever dreamed my heart ever would_**  
><strong><em>I love you this big<em>**  
><strong><em>And I'd write your name in stars across the sky<em>**  
><strong><em>If I could, I would<em>**

**_I love you this big_**  
><strong><em>Oh, eyes have never seen... this big<em>**  
><strong><em>No-one's ever dreamed... this big<em>**  
><strong><em>And I'll spend the rest of my life<em>**  
><strong><em>Explaining what words cannot describe but, I'll try<em>**  
><strong><em>I love you this big<em>**

**_I love you this big_**  
><strong><em>Oh, eyes have never seen... this big<em>**  
><strong><em>No-one's ever dreamed... this big<em>**  
><strong><em>And I'll spend the rest of my life<em>**  
><strong><em>Explaining what words cannot describe but, I'll try<em>**  
><strong><em>I love you this big" <em>**

_"John, that was..." _Nikki really couldn't finish her sentence, she was so choked up with emotion, John Cena was normally so guarded with his feelings but here he was putting it all on the line with a grand romantic gesture on the pier.

_"I'm sorry, I told you I wasn't good with expressing my feelings, but hopefully this will enlighten you as to how I feel about you" _John states softly.

_"John, it was the sweetest, most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me" _Nikki says laughing through her tears, as he reaches out for her, one of his strong, muscular arms wrapping around her waist to pull her close to him.

_"All I know Nikki is I can't live my life without you, we will make this work, whether it means spending more time here in California with you, I'm willing to make that sacrifice, if you are willing to take the risk with me?" _He asks gently, in a tone of voice, one he doesn't normally use, she can feel how scared he is, and she knows how scare she is, but isn't love worth that risk?

You can't live in a world of 'what ifs' can you?

_"John, I couldn't think of anything better" _She says shooting him a dazzling smile, before he pulls her in for a slow, gently, passionate kiss.

Nikki couldn't be happier, John Cena had just admitted her loved her this big! She had been waiting for that day for a while.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: Please Read And Review x x x**


	25. Four Words

**A/N: Another One Shot for you guys! Plus you know how much I love this couple! **

**Short and Sweet One shot!**

**Plot line: How hard is it to say four words? JohnCena/StacyKeibler with mentions of TorrieWilson/RandyOrton!**

**As always read and review x x x**

* * *

><p>As we walked hand in hand along the crowded street in New York, the beautiful blonde walking beside me was smiling as she was talking, she was talking about her best friends wedding we had recently attended a few months previously, Torrie Wilson another blonde, to my best friend Randy Orton.<p>

He told me the day you decided to propose those four words are so hard to say, and I laughed at him thinking what a fool he was, those four words would come easily when I wanted to propose to the woman whose hand fitted mine perfectly, surely? No, for once my dark haired best friend was right, there was a first time for everything.

* * *

><p>The worse thing is, I'd had the ring for two weeks, a fortnight, fourteen days.. But I couldn't find the words I wanted to say, or atleast the four words I wanted to say...<p>

I know I love her.

I know I want to marry her.

I know I want to spend my life with her.

I know I want a family with her.

Yet, I can't find the words, my voice was failing me, it made my heart race knowing what I know except she doesn't know, well she must know that this day would come, that I'd want to propose to her, right?

* * *

><p>"<em>John.." <em>Her voice brought me back to the present, _"Hmm, Sorry? You were saying?" _I respond as my eyes connect with her deep beautifully brown ones, _"John, I stopped talking like five minutes ago, are you ok? You seemed miles aways..." _She says as she eyes me with concern, I smile at her, I love her, _"I'm fine baby girl" _I say as I squeeze her perfectly fitting hand.

And I can feel her spin round she is facing me, if she comes any closer she would feel it... I actually freeze in my spot, this isn't happening, she leans in and kisses my cheek, _"John, seriously, what is wrong with you? You are freaking me out..." _She says when she is a safe distance away from me while still being close to me.

"_Will you marry me?" _I whisper, she raises her eyebrow, I'm not sure if she has heard the question I've asked, she moves slightly closer to me, _"Did you say something?" _She asks softly, I take a deep breath before I say it again, _"Will you marry me?" _I say in a more confident voice, _"Stacy, I love you more than anything, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Please make me the happiest man on this planet and marry me?" _It seems a blur, the words are coming out faster than I expected, it's like I have blurted in all out.

"_Yes" _She practically jumps into my arms and kisses me, her lips feel so soft against mine, it starts off as a small, soft, delicate kiss and it soon transforms into a long, passionate, fiery kiss. _"Yes, John Cena, I want to be your wife, I always have..." _She says breathlessly.

* * *

><p>I didn't realise trying to say the four words, will you marry me would be so difficult, today felt like it would never end, or not until I had said those four words. She replied with one, it was the only one that mattered.<p>

Stacy Marie Keibler had agreed to become my wife.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN 2: Please Read And Review x x x**_


	26. I Don't Want To Miss A Thing

_**A/N: I Just wanted to write one about all of my favourite couples.**_

_**This One Shot Song Fanfic Involves Randy Orton and Torrie Wilson.**_

_**Hope you all like this one too.**_

_**Please Read and Review as always x x x**_

* * *

><p><em>I Don't Want To Miss A Thing...<em>

The tall, muscular dark haired man lay on his bed, eyes focused on the ceiling and then he casually and gently moved on to his side and watched the tall, slender blonde beauty next to him as she slept. And that sweet song came back into his head and it always reminded him of this moment.

**I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
>Watch you smile while you are sleeping<br>While you're far away and dreaming  
>I could spend my life in this sweet surrender<br>I could stay lost in this moment forever  
>Well, every moment spent with you<br>Is a moment I treasure**

* * *

><p>To him this is a normal thing as he does it nearly every night, and he can still hear the song in his head as he watches her sleep, peacefully next to him.<p>

**I don't wanna close my eyes  
>I don't wanna fall asleep<br>'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
>And I don't wanna miss a thing<br>'Cause even when I dream of you  
>The sweetest dream would never do<br>I'd still miss you, baby  
>And I don't wanna miss a thing<strong>

* * *

><p>He really doesn't want to miss a thing, even though he knows he should actually attempt to sleep as he knows that when she wakes up in the morning she knows if he's slept or not, and he finds it amazing how she knows him so well, I guess that what love is, he thinks to himself.<p>

**Lying close to you  
>Feeling your heart beating<br>And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
>Wondering if it's me you're seeing<br>Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
>And I just wanna stay with you<br>In this moment forever, forever and ever**

* * *

><p>He could stay in this moment forever, the blonde next to him was everything he'd ever needed and wanted in his life. In the business they were in most guys would say that winning the WWE Heavyweight Championship or the WWE Championship are the most important thing in their lives and there was a time in his life when he believed that too, but now he couldn't say that.<p>

Not now that he had Torrie Wilson in his life.

Randy Orton's life had changed ever since the day he'd met her, the day she agreed to be _his and only his. _

* * *

><p>He didn't want to miss a thing, because she is everything he has.<p>

He didn't want a miss a thing, because she is everything that matters to him.

He didn't want to miss a thing, because he loves her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN 2: Please Read And Review x x x**_


	27. In Love With Her

_**A/N: I was messing about on youtube watching some old clips from wwe and came across this. I think this was the first time Team Xtreme had seen each other since the whole Lita cheating with Edge thing came out ( I tried to get the dialogue word for word, but it's probs not accurate as the sound on the vid I was watching was a bit off, but I tried my best)**_

_**Here's Jeff's reaction to seeing Lita after so long. **_

_**Anyways I hope you Lita/Jeff shippers enjoy it!**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey man, you ok?" <em>I hear my older brother say as I am making my way backstage, I just look at him but don't reply and then he carries on, _"Man I know you just got robbed out there, don't let that get you down man you did great out there, I'm proud of you." _I know he's saying it to be nice, but it actually isn't helping right now.

Then I hear another familiar voice one I've not heard for a while, _"Great" _I hear the red head say and she claps, almost insincerely and bitterly and then ends by saying "_great, you did great Jeff" _Normally she used to say that with such warmth and love in her voice now it's bitter, cold and bitch, definitely not the Lita I used to know.

I sneak a glance across at Matt, who is doing what I'm doing staring at her, we both remain quiet though as if we don't know what to say to her, but I have to admit she does look pretty damn fine, if I can say so myself, which I probably shouldn't be saying, but that women's championship belt definitely suited the woman standing before me, or us I should say, I temporarily forgot that Matt was also standing there with us.

"_look what we have here, good old team extreme reunion,ha?" _Does she think this situation is supposed to be funny after all that has happened, all the has gone on between her and the man standing to the right, the man known as Matt Hardy, the older brother of me Jeff Hardy also known as the most extreme man to grace the WWE ( well I'm biased, but it's true- I'm a dare devil).

"_So what have you guys been up to? Not winning championships obviously, right? I mean, Jeff you would be a champion if you weren't so much of a screw up..." _And then she lets out a little laugh, she stifles it, but I still hear it and it stings as it penetrates my heart, the words screw up coming out of her mouth describing me, they definitely hurt.

"_No, no matt you could be a champion of, wait who am I kidding your'll never be a champion...But i'll tell you what, since your here, you can watch me, beat Trish Stratus and then just a little later on you can watch Edge beat John Cena and then you can face him on Smackdown then he'll send you packing just like I did to you...last year..." _Ok she went easy on me, I think Matt got the raw end of that deal, but it's not like they could be civil, it would be asking too much, it would be asking them to be mature... which they clearly weren't.

"_We should do this again sometime..." _She says sarcastically as she walks away and I then find myself looking over at Matt to say what the hell? To find him watching her walk away and then I also find myself doing the same and realising what I knew all those years ago...

I was in love.

Not just in love.

But in love with her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN 2: Please read and review. Thanks x**_


	28. Getting Her Attention

**A/N: So a new couple this time round... you'll have to read it to find out who... **

**Enjoy x x x**

* * *

><p>He was here once again, it was Monday Night, so they were back at Raw, a different city, a different location, a new atmosphere, but one thing remained the same, he was still thinking about her, they were opposites the only thing people would tell you that were the same about them were that they were both unhinged, and he despised that term being said about himself.<p>

He sat on the sofa in his locker room his light eyes staring intently at the Television Screen which was in the opposite corner to where he was sitting, he ran a hand through his brown hair, he hadn't noticed his two team mates looking at him wondering why he was staring at the Television Screen so hard.

_"Dean?" _He'd heard his friend, team mate, Roman Reign's deep voice call out to him, tearing his thoughts away from her, he looked up at met Roman's gaze, _"We're up next, you ready?" _Dean raised his eyebrow questioningly at the dark haired power house of a man who stood beside him as if to ask if he needed to ask that question, _"Course I am ready, why would you ask?" _He scolded his friend, _"Dude, why are you so defensive?" _Roman asked, which enraged the smaller man for some unknown reason, _"I am not being defensive" _He responded standing up to meet Roman the two team mates stared at one another uncomfortably.

_"Gentlemen, now is not the time, to argue we need to go out there and do what we do best, show a united shield and take down The Wyatts once again" _The voice of reason, the peace keeper, the architect of The Shield, Seth Rollins spoke up, it was as if he had appeared out of nowhere, Dean hated how right Seth was, nearly all the time, but he was the rational thinking one out of the group, so he muttered a _"Sorry" _To Roman, who accepted it by shaking hands with him.

* * *

><p><em>Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta...<em>

Blasted around the arena, it was there cue to go and out and deliver one of their amazing promo's.

It was there time to shine.

_"Believe in the shield" _He stated, putting his fist in and feeling the two fists of his team mates bump with his soon after, before doing their signature entrance, through the WWE Universe crowds.

While scanning the crowds, he saw a couple of females with long brunette hair and once more Dean was letting her creep into his mind more and more often, it was becoming an obsession.

And he wasn't the obsessive kind, maybe they were more a like than he thought, since she used to be the obsessive one.

He somehow managed to regain his composure as he headed forward towards the ring, pushing thoughts of the dark haired brunette, with amazing deep brown eyes to the back of his mind, he had a job to do, and he did his job well.

Dean Ambrose was a modest guy, his promo skills were second to none, he nailed it.

He even saw a smile from Roman, which doesn't happen very often unless they are causing destruction, handing out their own form of Justice.

_Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta..._

* * *

><p>It was later that night, backstage towards the end of the night that he found out the girl who had been running through his mind practically all day- longer than he'd care to admit, even to himself, had broken up with her long time beau, a former WWE Champion, a couple of months ago, when he 'walked out' on the WWE, this particular piece of information made a smile form of the lips of Dean Ambrose, which caused Seth and Roman to share a brief glance at one another trying to figure out where Dean's mind was wondering off to this time.<p>

Before they could question their team mate, he had spoke, _"Gentleman, I have a job to do, I'll catch up with you at the hotel later"_ and with that he sauntered off towards the Diva's locker room.

He knocked on the door, only for it to be opened by one of the Bella twins, not that he knew which one it was, he wasn't particularly interested in finding out which one it was either, _"Hey Bree Or Nikki, I don't care who you actually are, I'm looking for AJ is she here?"_ He asked bluntly.

_"It's Nikki FYI, and what does the unhinged freak of The Shield want with our sweet Diva's Champion?"_ She teased.

_"None of your business Miss Plastic, is she here or not?"_ He asked staring at her in an unnerving way.

_"You are just plain rude_" With that Nikki Bella slammed the door in his face.

Just as he was about to turn on his heel, he heard the catch on the Diva's locker room ping, looking up smirking he came face-to-face with the Diva's Champion, AJ Lee.

_"Dean, what can I do for you?"_ She asked him innocently, as she leaned against the closed locker room door.

_"It's more what I can do for you AJ"_ His smirk growing even wider as she looks into his eyes.

_"Ok, I don't understand" _She says confused, taking a step towards him.

_"Shhh..." _He whispers as he places a solitary finger to her lips, before he captured her lips softly with his, he heard her moan softly against his lips, as she wound her arms around his neck, clawing to keep him close to her, before he pulls away.

_"I still don't really understand, why did you do that Dean?" _She asks and the bewilderment, confusion and lust are evident in her deep brown eyes.

_"Us unhinged ones have to stick together"_ He joked, _"Plus I just wanted to say, I think you are pretty hot" _He said before he left her standing alone.

AJ Lee had Dean Ambrose's full attention, as she always did.

* * *

><p><em>"Oh hey man, where did you run off to after the show?" <em>Roman said catching sight of Dean approach the bar.

_"I just had some business to take care of" _He says distantly.

_"Anything you care to share with us?" _Seth asks inquisitively.

_"You guys are my bro's, but you will find out soon enough" _He says smoothly.

_"What does that even mean Dean?" _His two team mates ask him at the same time.

Before their team mate could respond to their questions, they saw AJ Lee kissing him, and it all fell into place, the reason Dean hated CM Punk and why he was glad he left, why he always stared at the Television set when a Diva's match was on, why the normally talkative guy suddenly became quiet if the Diva's champion walked past him or was in ear shot of him.

Dean Ambrose finally got what he wanted, AJ Lee's attention.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: Please Read And Review As Always Guys xxx**


	29. Love On Top

**A/N: I don't know why but at the moment, I am really into Song Fics at the moment. I've decided to write a muliple character pairing fiction using a few one shot-song fics.**

**So here's number one,this one is about StacyKeibler/JohnCena- "Love on top" Beyonce.**

* * *

><p>The beautiful blonde haired, long legged diva, sighed blissfully as she held a photo of herself and her beloved close to her chest, she lay back against her bed, the cold crisp sheets soothing her body. As the radio was blasting out one of her current favourite songs, she began to join in as she let the music and rhythm take over her, as he always did.<p>

**Bring the beat in! **

She can imagine him saying that, the rapper side of him anyways, The self proclaimed, "The Doctor of Thuganomics...**  
><strong>**_  
>Honey, honey<br>I can see the stars all the way from here  
>Can't you see the glow on the window pane?<br>I can feel the sun whenever you're near  
>Every time you touch me I just melt away <em>**

How could a song represent his touches so well? I wondered

_**Now everybody asks me why I'm smiling out from ear to ear.**_  
><em><strong>(They say love hurts)<strong>_  
><em><strong>But I know<strong>_  
><em><strong>(It's gonna take the real work)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Nothing's perfect, but it's worth it after fighting through my fears<strong>_  
><em><strong>And finally you put me first<strong>_

**Baby it's you.**  
><strong>You're the one I love.<strong>  
><strong>You're the one I need.<strong>  
><strong>You're the only one I see.<strong>  
><strong>Come on baby it's you<strong>.

It has always been you I say in my head.

_**You're the one that gives your all.**_  
><em><strong>You're the one I can always call.<strong>_  
><em><strong>When I need you make everything stop.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Finally you put my love on top.<strong>_

_**Ooo! Come on Baby.**_  
><em><strong>You put my love on top, top, top, top, top.<strong>_  
><em><strong>You put my love on top.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ooo Ooo! Come on baby.<strong>_  
><em><strong>You put my love on top, top, top, top, top.<strong>_  
><em><strong>My love on top.<strong>_  
><em><strong>My love on top.<strong>_

_**Come on Baby**_  
><em><strong>I can feel the wind whipping past my face.<strong>_  
><em><strong>As we dance the night away.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Boy your lips taste like a night of champagne.<strong>_  
><em><strong>As I kiss you again, and again, and again and again<strong>_.

How much I wish I could kiss his beautifully soft and silky lips, to have them on my skin.

_**Now everybody asks me why I'm smiling out from ear to ear.**_  
><em><strong>(They say love hurts)<strong>_  
><em><strong>But I know<strong>_  
><em><strong>(It's gonna take the real work)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Nothing's perfect, but it's worth it after fighting through my fears.<strong>_  
><em><strong>And finally you put me first.<strong>_

_**Baby it's you.**_  
><em><strong>You're the one I love.<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're the one I need.<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're the only one I see.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Come on baby it's you.<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're the one that gives your all.<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're the one I can always call.<strong>_  
><em><strong>When I need you make everything stop.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Finally you put my love on top.<strong>_

_**Ooo! Baby.**_  
><em><strong>You put my love on top, top, top, top, top.<strong>_  
><em><strong>You put my love on top.<strong>_

_**Ooo Ooo! Come on baby.**_  
><em><strong>You put my love on top, top, top, top, top.<strong>_  
><em><strong>My love on top.<strong>_

_**Baby it's you.**_  
><em><strong>You're the one I love.<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're the one I need.<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're the only thing I see.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Come on baby it's you.<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're the one that gives your all.<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're the one I that always calls.<strong>_  
><em><strong>When I need you baby everything stops.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Finally you put my love on top.<strong>_

_**'re the one I love.**_  
><em><strong>Baby You're all I need.<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're the only one I see.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Come on baby it's you.<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're the one that gives your all.<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're the one I always call.<strong>_  
><em><strong>When I need you everything stops.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Finally you put my love on top<strong>_

_**Baby.**_  
><em><strong>Cuz You're the one that I love.<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're the one that I need.<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're the only thing I see.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Baby baby it's you.<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're the one that gives your all.<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're the one that always calls.<strong>_  
><em><strong>When I need you everything stops.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Finally you put my love on top<strong>_

_**Baby.**_  
><em><strong>Cuz You're the one that I love.<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're the one that I need.<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're the only thing I see.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Baby baby it's you.<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're the one that gives your all.<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're the one that always calls.<strong>_  
><em><strong>When I need you everything stops.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Finally you put my love on top<strong>_

He had always been the one she loved as long as she could remember, his cropped short brown hair, his big blue eyes and his school boy grin invaded her thoughts as she waited for him to return from the gym.

People told her it would never work, they were too different, a naïve girl from Baltimore and a loud mouth, self proclaimed _"Doctor of Thuganomics" _from West Newbury, Massachusetts.

But look at the now, three years later, they were still in love, he made her feel whole, loved, safe all the time, he proposed to her a few weeks ago, she felt her heart was going to explode with love and adoration for the tall, lean, muscular man who got down on one knee and said she was his world and he wanted their worlds to become one.

And obviously she said yes, because...

**Baby.  
>Cuz You're the one that I love.<br>Baby You're the one that I need.  
>You're the only one I see.<br>Baby baby it's you.  
>You're the one that gives your all.<br>You're the one that always calls.  
>When I need you everything stops.<br>Finally you put my love on top.**

"_Hey, how's my gorgeous fiance this afternoon?" _She heard his voice ask softly as the music began to fade away.

"_Perfect" _She responded as he came to lie next to her on the bed planting the sweetest kiss on her lips.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN 2: Please Read And Review x x x**_


	30. No Family Is Complete Without Secrets

**A/N: This One-Shot is dedicated to Wolfgirl2013**

**Plot: X Pac And Maria Idea: X Pac(Sean Waltman) And Maria Helmsley Have Been Secretly Married Since 2004, With A Secret Daughter Called Alanna Marie Waltman.**

**What's Happen When In 2013 When Randy Orton Celebrate After Hell In The Cell, X Pac And Maria Finally Tell Triple They Are Married.**

**Can He Accept It Or Make Their Lives A Living Hell?**

**Thank you for your suggestion x x x**

* * *

><p><em>In <em>_**2004**__, Maria Helmsley got married, she told her friends and family she was going on holiday for a week, but what she really did was elope, she got married in Atlantic City to her long time love Sean Waltman known as X-Pac to the WWE fans. They had a secret relationship and now they secretly got married._

_In __**2005**__, she found out she was married, she dealt with that by telling her brother that she had an injury and had to be out for a year, she said she wanted no visitors because being around 'healthy' people made her sad, and she said she was determined to get well on her own. _

_She gave birth to Alanna Marie Waltman in the latter end of __**2005**__, Sean's mum helped looked after Alanna when Maria said she had to go back to work in mid __**2006**__._

_Her life became a big secret, she never let anyone into her house, she would always go out and meet people, she was lucky she had Sean's mum to help out with Alanna and she was a great woman when it came to making up stories and cover ups._

_This life, this secret she had was the hardest thing she ever had to do._

_Maria was a good girl, she never stole, never lied and never cheated._

_But they say that love makes you do things you never knew existed._

_It was love that made her lie._

_The love she had for Sean and her baby girl made her lie to the other people she loved like her brother Paul._

* * *

><p><em><span>2013<span>_

Maria sat in the back with Paul's wife Steph, Paul, Shawn Michaels, Road Dogg and Billy Gunn, tonight was WWE's PPV Hell In A Cell, everyone was pumped up waiting for the main even, Randy Orton Vs Daniel Bryan for the WWE Heavyweight Championship, Paul had faith that his good friend, long-time advocate Randy Orton would destroy Daniel Bryan inside the Hell In A Cell structure and he couldn't wait to see it happen.

_1..._

_2..._

_3..._

_"Your Winner And Your new WWE World Heavyweight Champion, Randyyy Ortonnn!"_

_People say three seconds can change your life... Oh how right they are..._

_"Mommy, Mommy"_The dark haired eight year old came running towards her mother down the crowded hallway, in that instance she found a lot of people staring at her, Maria Helmsley had never felt so nervous in her life.

Everything was about to come undone.

All her lies were about to come to the surface.

The red headed diva who was the sister of one of the most powerful men in the WWE, Triple H, had been hiding some very big secrets for a good nine years, but there was no hiding from her past now.

_Then..._

_Now..._

_Forever..._

_"Maria? Who is this girl and why is she calling you Mommy?" _Paul asks her bluntly, as soon as the little girl has embraced the red headed diva.

Maria took a deep breath, she was looking for Sean, her husband to help her out here, because Alanna Marie was supposed to be with him.

_"Well, it's obvious since I called her Mommy, that she's my mommy" _Alanna Marie Waltman responded sarcastically, she gets that trait off her father totally.

_"Alanna Marie..." _Maria Helmsley scolded her daughter.

_"You have a daughter? How did we not know about this?" _Paul stood up eyeing the young girl and the red headed diva who was hugging the young dark haired girl, who he had recently found out it was her daughter, his niece, _"Who's the father?" _He asks after a brief pause.

_"Well Maria, I'm waiting" _The red head didn't realise how close her brother was to her, now he had stood up and was standing a mere few inches away from her and her daughter.

_"Baby, go and get yourself a drink from the table over there"_ She says to Alanna Marie softly, smiling as she watches her little girl run off to the drinks station, before turning to her furious brother,_ "It's Sean, just please don't hurt him" _Maria answers his questions softly.

_"Sean, as in Waltman?" _Paul questions her.

_"Yes" _She replies simply.

_"Do you remember what I said to you about having one night stands with wrestlers" _He reminds her angrily.

_"Paul, it wasn't just a one night stand" _Maria tries to justify herself.

_"It's still going on?" _He questions her.

_"Paul we are married" _She responds bluntly.

_"Married? Since when?" _Paul sounds outraged.

_"2004" _She whispers.

_"You've been married for nine years and didn't tell me?" _He raises his voice.

_"No" _She answers sadly.

_"Why not?" _He demands.

_"Take a look at yourself" _She answers hastily before she walks away with her head held high towards her daughter who is pouring herself a cup of juice.

* * *

><p><em>"Sean I'm sorry, it just came out" <em>She was really sorry, she didn't mean for Paul to find out like that.

_"Paul is going to kill me" _Sean mutters under his breath.

_"Well if you hadn't have let Alanna out of your sight we wouldn't be in this mess" _Now it's Maria's turn to be angry, it was practically his fault.

_"What's Paul going to do?" _Sean asked her.

_"Kill us" _She said bluntly.

_"Come on Baby, let's go and see him, sort this out" _Sean said, in a reassuring voice and a smile.

_"Sean, I don't think it'll make a difference, Paul was really mad" _His red headed wife responded sadly.

_"Maybe we shouldn't have lied to him" _Sean responded.

_"We wouldn't be married or have Alanna if he had his way, just remember that Sean" _Maria explains, before taking his hand and leading him and Alanna to go and see Paul at his house.

* * *

><p>The young girl found it exciting, that her daddy's car was pulling up at what she described as a 'really, really, really big mansion' which made her mother laugh, Paul was always one for the extravagant lifestyle unlike Maria who was very homely and rural, more of a country girl than a Townie.<p>

_"Alanna Marie" _The red head called out to her daughter who was a few paces ahead of her.

_"Yes Mommy" _The girl turned to face her mother smiling at her brightly.

_"Your Uncle Paul can be a little on the horrible side, so just don't take any notice of him ok?" _Maria explained delicately.

_"Ok Mommy, does he have any toys here or at least a TV" _The little girl sounded happy.

_"He definitely will have a couple of Televisions sweetheart" _Maria said as she can see her husband rolling his eyes next to her.

_"Mommy, can I knock on the door?" _The little girl asks sweetly as they approach the door.

_"Sure sweetheart go right ahead!" _She replies softly, dreading the impending doom that was coming their way.

Their daughter knocked on the large door that was in front of them, the door swung open a little bit faster than they expected, Maria letting out the breath she didn't know she was holding when it was Steph that opened the door and not Paul.

_"Aren't you as pretty as a picture" _Steph says as she bends slightly to greet the small girl.

_"Thank you, my Mommy says I'm pretty all the time" _She responds smiling innocently.

Paul stands brooding in one corner of the larger living room area of the house, Alanna busies herself watching the Television Set, where as Maria and Sean sat awkwardly on the sofa facing Steph.

_"I'll go get everyone a drink" _Steph said leaving the room filled with awkward silence and SpongeBob Square Pants on the television.

_"I was going to kill you Sean, I'm not going to lie, I never pictured you to be the guy who would lie to me after all the years we've known each other" _Paul started, it shocked the couple, they didn't expect him to speak to them. _"But after seeing how great your daughter it, and how happy my little sister is, I suppose I can let you live" _He ends.

It shocks the couple to say the least.

_"You mean, you aren't going to punish Sean?" _Maria asks her older brother as if she has misunderstood what he is saying.

_"No" _He mutters simply.

_"But you seemed so angry before..." _She says.

_"Can you blame me I had just found out my sister had been married for nine years!" _He says raising his voice but not enough for Alanna to hear them.

_"The only reason I didn't tell you was because you always told me not to get involved with your friends, and you and Sean are so close" _Maria tries to explain the situation to him.

_"Well if you would have come to me, and told me you two were serious I would have understood" _Her brother says sincerely.

_"Sure you would have" _She mutters under her breath, causing her brother to shoot her a callous stare.

_"Can we just call a truce, a new start, from now, no more lies" _Sean says, to draw both his wife and his best friend out a stare off.

The two men shake hands, _"You hurt her or my niece, I will not hesitate to kill you" _Paul whispers in his friends ear while smiling at his sister.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: Please Read And Review x x x**


	31. Wrong Choice

**A/N: Another moment inspired by the Team Xtreme clips from youtube.**

**Focusing on a sweet moment between my favourite extreme couple- yes you've all guessed it by now... Lita and Jeff.**

**I can't remember the exact date of when this backstage segment happened, but all I know was it was a while ago, but I still find it sweet- it sums up Jeff and Lita to me.**

**Story will be told in Lita's Point Of View.**

**Anyways enjoy, and please read and review peeps :)**

* * *

><p>I feel nervous as I approach the all too familiar door, I don't know exactly why, maybe it was because of last weeks events, or maybe it's because of who's standing on the other side, anyway here goes.<p>

Knock, Knock on the door I go-no turning back now.

_"Hey you guys about ready in there?"_ I asked vaguely as I am about to enter the Team Xtreme locker room, I hear Jeff mumble something, he's tying his shoe as I enter the room, _"So where's Matt?" _I ask the multi-coloured haired wild child sitting in front of me, he hasn't look at my face yet, I can tell, well I haven't seen him since Matt's "accidental" elbow to the face a couple of nights ago.

_"Lita,Woah, that's a bad bruise"_ I hear Jeff say and by now I can tell now that he's totally looking at my face, at my eye in particular where the bruise he's talking about is, I try to brush it off by saying _"It's fine Jeff"_ and I hear him start to say _"No..." _as he takes hold of my face in both of his gentle, warm and loving hands to take a closer and better look at it. _"Don't worry about it ok?"_ I finally find my words, but he's having none of it, _"No, it's not fine, its like woah"_ He says, I can tell he's really concerned, the way he's holding my face, the way he's standing really close to me and the by the way he's looking into my eyes right now, he's such a gentle and kind sprited soul even if he was slightly crazy to others, he was just being Jeff to me.

That's when I find the strength to as him the question I know he'll give me a truthful answer to _"Look, has Matt ever said anything to you about Stacy Keibler?"_ He looks confused _"Stacy?"_ He says rather and asks.

_"Hey we've got a-"_ I hear Matt say as he is about to walk in the room, he's caught us, I say that like we've actually done something..."_What A?"_ he asks as we spring apart from each other's touch, _"I hate to walk in and interrupt your guys moment" _He says pretty pissed off, maybe even a bit jealous_,"He was concerned with my eye Matt"_ I respond curtly to his insinuation i don't know why I'm justifying me and Jeff to him but I was, even though it was clearly obvious to me what Jeff had been doing_,"Was he?"_ Matt responds as if he doesn't quite believe what I'm saying even though it is the truth, _"Yeah unlike you"_ I say as I storm off leaving both men being me, but I can hear Matt say to Jeff, _"You know that was an accident, I'm sick of apologising, I've done enough, now common we're next , lets go" _I notice Jeff has stayed quiet, because he knew if he'd done it, he'd keep apologising til he was blue in the face, until i was sick of hearing him apologise and until i say I forgive you or say i love you, which is what I want to say right now.

That's when I realise I made the wrong choice.

The wrong choice choosing Matt.

The wrong choice choosing head over heart.

The wrong choice by not choosing Jeff Hardy, because I truly loved him and part of me knows I always have and that's my heart talking.


	32. Part Of The List

**A/N: Another One-Shot for WWE'sFinestDiva2012...**

**Characters Involved; Randy Orton, Sara Molinaro(OC) and Ted Dibiase Jr.**

**Basic Plot: What happens when you leave 'the love of your life' who you dated for three years due to your working commitments, will you find a way back, or will you move on? Or will they have moved on too?**

* * *

><p><strong>"Part Of The List"<strong>

It came out of the blue, I picked up a magazine that Sam had brought the other day, it lay on the coffee table and there she was, Sara Molinaro, an ex-girlfriend of mine, it didn't surprise me that she was on covers of magazines, she was stunning... it was more the article she was in that surprised me, she was getting engaged, to an old friend of mine Ted Dibiase...

When?

How?

Why?

I shouldn't have been so concerned about Sara, not now that I had Sam, but it stung, she always said she couldn't do marriage because of her work commitments, it's part of the reason we broke up three years ago, she moved half way round America for her job where as I travelled for work but I was mainly based in New York, the greatest city in the whole of America.

But sometimes at night when I looked at Sam, I remembered all the little things about Sara...

**Style of your hair  
>Shape of your eyes and your nose<br>The way you stare as if you see right through to my soul  
>It's your left hip and the way it's not quite big as your right<br>The way you stand in the mirror before we go out at night  
>Our quiet time, your beautiful mind<strong>

I sigh...

**_They're part of the list  
>Things that I miss<em>**_**  
>things like your funny little laugh or the way you smile or the way we kiss<br>**_**_what I notice is this_**_**  
><strong>_**_I come up with  
><em>**_**Something new every single time that I sit and reminisce**_

* * *

><p>We are sitting face to face on the bed, tears streaming down my face, I can see a twinkle in his eye were I know the tears want to fall but he won't let them.<p>

_"You need to choose me or him" _He carries on.

_"I'm sorry Ted, it will always be him..." _I admit finally after three years, instead of hiding my feelings for him.

And now you're going to ask me how we got here...

_"Randy, Ohh Ohh, Randy" The seconf his name left my lips, I knew it felt right but I was with wrong person, the dark haired man I was making love to, was not Randy Orton, but my fiance, Ted Diabiase_. _It wasn't the first time this had happened, it had been a regular occurance in our love life, I think in the beginning Ted ignored it, feigned ignorance to noticing what I had said, but he couldn't hide it anymore, I'd agreed to be his wife, but I wanted another man._

_I wanted Randy._

_Everywhere I go, it just reminds me of him, his smell, still lingered on my skin, after all these years, I made Ted wear Randy's aftershave sometimes just so I could be close to him... I wonder if Ted knew that? _

_Probably not because he loved me._

_**The way your sweet smell lingers when you leave the room**_  
><em><strong>Stories you tell as we lay in bed all afternoon<strong>_  
><em><strong>I dream you now, every night, in my mind is where we meet<strong>_  
><em><strong>And when I'm awake staring at pictures of you asleep<strong>_  
><em><strong>Touching your face<strong>_  
><em><strong>Invading your space<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Buzz... Buzz...<em>

As I roll over to the table to pick my phone up, to read the message I hard recieved...

_baby i had a fun last night.. S x_

It was off Sara, maybe she was drunk?

I didn't know or realise Sam was awake behind me as I had come in after Sam due to work, if she read this it would have looked bad,

_"Randy, how dare you?! With her!"_

I turned to face her slowly, _"Sam, I.. It's not what you think!"_

She grabbed some clothes shoved the into a bag, storming off..

_"We are over Randy! Everytime I think we are moving on from her, she drags you back... I can't do this anymore, sorry..."_

Bang. Slam.

She's gone.

Sam's gone.

Sara's engaged.

What the hell was happening to me?

All I knew was Sam wasn't Sara as much as I wanted her to be.

I missed Sara so much, sometime it ached, I thought Sam could take away that pain, the loss of Sara but I guess I was wrong,

I only wanted Sara.

_**They're part of the list**_  
><em><strong>Things that I miss<strong>_  
><em><strong>things like your funny little laugh or the way you smile or the way we kiss<strong>_  
><em><strong>what I notice is this<strong>_  
><em><strong>I come up with<strong>_  
><em><strong>Something new every single time that I sit and reminisce<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh<strong>_  
><em><strong>Will you live in my memories forevermore I swear<strong>_  
><em><strong>and you live in my memories forevermore I swear<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>They are part of the list<strong>_  
><em><strong>Things that I miss<strong>_  
><em><strong>Things like your funny little laugh or the way you smile or the way we kiss<strong>_  
><em><strong>What I notice is this<strong>_  
><em><strong>I come up with<strong>_  
><em><strong>Something new every single time that I sit and reminisce<strong>_

_**Whoaaa said whoaaa I whoaaa whoaaaa whoaaaaa**_  
><em><strong>Whoaaa said whoaaa I whoaaa whoaaaa whoaaaaa<strong>_

And then the groups of people disappear off the crowded New York streets, and it's just like in the movies when we are the only two people left standing there, facing each other.

She's running towards me, and before I know what is happening she is kissing me, her arms wrapped around my neck, pulling me closer as I respond to her embrace.

_"I thought you we're engaged to Ted?" _I barely make the words out once we have detangled from one another.

_"Not anymore, the man I love is standing in front of me now..." _She breathes out smiling just the way I remembered she did.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: Please Read And Review As Always x x x**


	33. Man Flu

**A/N: Just because you know how much I love short cute one shots :) **

**Just something silly that I thought up when I was avoiding work!**

**So Ainat, this ones for you! As the world should know by now you love Jacy! **

* * *

><p>Outside in the sunshine the birds were singing and the bees were buzzing, but the room I have stepped into is dark and fully air-conditioned, it was as cold as an ice rink. As I watched him while he slept, I slowly sat on the edge of his king-size bed, the muscular, dark haired man being watched by me was tossing and turning in his sleep, he was normally a deep and peaceful sleeper, from what I could remember all the times they'd shared a bed. I couldn't help but run my hand through his short cropped hair, I smiled as my small motion seemed to soothe him as he had stopped tossing and turning.<p>

I couldn't help but find it cute, the fact he was ill, he hated being ill, I knew that, it was a fact. John Cena, wasn't the type of guy who got ill. I placed a soft, gentle kiss to his forehead, his skin burned against my lips, he was burning up. _" I thought you were shopping" _I heard a harsh, dry voice say coming from beneath me, _" But then I'd miss you like this, I mean you look so cute baby" _I replied jokingly. Which gained me a groan, _"Babe.." _He started to say before I cut him off, _"John, everyone gets ill"_ I couldn't help but laugh especially when I saw the annoyed look on his face._"_

* * *

><p>"<em>Yeah and you know when your ill baby girl" <em>I said as started to sit up to face the blonde haired brown eyed beauty who is still laughing at me, _"I always look after you" _I say dramatically, _"John I didn't mean to laugh, and I know you do, you're too good to me" _I hear her say sweetly after she's stopped laughing. _"Are you ok babe?" _Her brown eyes eyeing me with concern, _"I am now" _I respond, truth be told it's true, even though I felt awful, I felt better now she was here, even though I am fighting the urge to hold her in my arms, to kiss her, but I doubt Stacy would enjoy being as ill as me, and I certainly wouldn't hear the end of it.

"_You don't have to worry about me baby girl, seriously, Stacy" _I say as I watch her start to get comfy on the corner of the bed where she has been sitting for a while I can only assume, since I have been asleep. I see her glance up at me and smile, if it wasn't hot already my heart would have melted. _"John, you're always looking after me" _I heard my girlfriend respond as she moves closer to me, she's edging closer to dangerous territory. _"Now it's my turn" _She whispers, her breath is cool upon my skin. _"Stace-" _I try to stop her, from the inevitable from happening, and then it's too late her lips are upon mine, I would try and stopped it, but I can't help but kiss her back, her lips taste like sugar.

* * *

><p>When I pulls away from him I can't help but notice the smirk on his face.<p>

" _Don't blame me when you get ill" _he teases as he lies back down on to the cooling bed sheets.

" _It was so worth it" _I smile as I rest my head upon his chest basking in the warm glow of his body as he wraps his arm around my waist.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Being ill sucks! But hey, it gives me an excuse to write some lil one shots for you all!**

****Please read and review as always x x x** x x x**


	34. Save You

**A/N: Hey Peeps, I'm back with another new fanfic!**

_It's a One-Shot. Featuring Mr Straight Edge - CM Punk and His Princess- Maria._

_It's very short (sorry for that) I hope you enjoy it!_

_Please Read and Review as always x x x_

* * *

><p>He is Straight Edge.<p>

Dark Hair.

Tall.

Handsome.

He thinks that Luck is for losers, even though his arm is literally tattooed with good-luck charms.

He makes you believes you make your own good fortune through hard work and intense preparation.

He wants you to Adopt the "straight edge" movement this is where you base your life around your own personal development and also straight edge means you must avoid alcohol, drugs and a dependency lifestyle.

* * *

><p>She is not straight edge.<p>

Red hair.

Tall.

Pretty.

She's a girl who likes to have fun, she wouldn't fit into his clique.

She's fiery, she's got passion.

She's a WWE Diva.

* * *

><p>They know of each other, they work in the same building, they don't speak though.<p>

He's got his straight edge society, she's got the other diva's and superstars, the one's that don't believe in straight edge, which is nearly all of them, she's not gonna lie.

Some say opposites attract, she looks at him from across the room and wonders if that statement has ever been true?

Part of her hopes it is.

He notices the fiery red headed diva looking in his direction, she looks away shyly, he smiles, she's pretty there's no denying that, but she doesn't fit into his lifestyle she's one of them. The ordinary lesser, common folk.

But he wishes she wasn't.

He wishes he didn't believe in the straight edge movement. He can't believe he has just said that. He's not normally one that falls for pretty faces, but she sure is pretty, possibly the prettiest diva on Smackdown if he had to choose himself, she always seems happy and friendly and therefore she could be his image of perfection, if only she knew...

He wonders what she's like outside of this place. Outside of the realms of where appearance means everything, and in the outside world where alcohol and drugs exist. She doesn't look the type to take drugs, but she probably likes a drink after a hard day at work.

He can't exactly blame her, he used to be just the same, until he changed his ways, until he became straight edge, until he became a saviour.

* * *

><p>He wants to save her, he wonders if she'll let him?<p>

Save you.

Save me.

Let me save you...

I can save us both.

* * *

><p>They are from two different worlds, he feels unpopular now and he knows she's popular.<p>

She's beautiful.

He's handsome.

Surely that's a good enough combination?

* * *

><p>He wants to save her, he wonders if she'll let him?<p>

Save you.

Save me.

Let me save you...

I can save us both.


	35. Memories

**A/N: Heyy you guys! I've decided it is time for a new Jacy fic as I haven't wrote one in a while or updated my recent ones! Sorry it will probably be a one-shot, but never fear I have ideas in the pipeline for a story for these gorgeous two! x**

**So please read and review! x**

**P.S Ainat you rock, this one is for you and all the other Jacy lovers out there! X**

* * *

><p>People ask me all the time, what was your best day? What is your best memory?<p>

I never knew how to answer...

I have been in the industry for around ten years, Friday Night Smackdown, the place I made my debut, against none other than Kurt Angle, the olympic gold medalist. The date was 6/27/02 in Chicago, IL. I looked awful, not physically, it was more my ring attire I had chose for that night, black lined red shorts, with red knee pads, black lined and red boots, least I was matching. As I stepped into the ring, he looked at me and said _"Who the hell are you?" _That's simple,_ "I'm John Cena" _I responded smiling as he stands there contemplating this before he speaks again, _"John Cena, huh? Well you tell me, what is the one quality you possess that makes you think that you can walk out here, and face the very best in the buisness? _That's simple, _"Ruthless agression..." _I say as I punch him square in his jaw. Even though I lost the match in the end, it was a great night, I made my debut in the industry I had loved ever since I could remember, I had a few unsucessful pinfalls, but it didn't matter, as I smiled at the end of the match I had lost, he had won, but I knew I was this close to beating him, but I lost, he had won, but I was on my way to becoming a WWE Superstar.

* * *

><p>Monday Night Raw has been my home for about six years now. To be more protise the date was 66/05, I was the number one draft pick and ended up being on Chris Jericho's Highlight Reel segment, as my music hit, I could feel the electricity in the building, the crowd errupting, the shock on Chris's face also said it all.

The WWE Champion was on Raw baby!

The fans chanting Cena! Was insane! The electricity was electric.

"_I can't believe it, it is John Cena!" _Which was met by a huge pop from the crowd, _"The WWE Champion, right here on Raw, how can this happen? How did this happen?" _Chris's voice more excited by the minute. _" You know how it is, you heard it every member from both rosters, no one is safe, I got the call saying John Cena is officially Raw!" _Which is met by an even bigger reaction to the first time Chris said I was on Raw, _"So I do it like they do it in St Louis, The Champ is Heeerrrre!" _Another great reaction from the crowd, how there was no way to describe the way I was feeling now, so many emotions running through me.

I lived for days like this.

"_Well let me point something out to you John with you and Batista both on Raw, that means the two champs are heerrre, the last time there were two champs on this show, I beat them both in the same night to become the undisputed champion!" _

_so in that respect, thank you, we have something in common John, both becoming media superstars, in magazines, coast to coast, we we're both had sucessful musical careers, think about it John I think my musical career might be slightly bigger than yours at this point in time, I mean I've had three CD's out, I have played for fans across the world, I have played for 30,000 fans on quite a few ocassions so yeah my musically career might be ahead of yours, but it's ok kid, I got a good feeling about you, your going to do just fine. But I have a little bit of advise for you,if you want to really make it, and I mean really make it, in the musical industry, you have to go all in, give it your all, 100% even if that means alienating some of your wrestling fans" _God, he speaks a lot, how annoying? He's trying to ruin my draft move to Monday Night Raw, I don't think so!

"_Well you don't have to come at me like that man, whether these fans love me or hate me they are the reason I'm doing what I am doing here tonight!"_

"_If that's what you have to do for your music career, do your thing superstar, but I am a fight here for these people here, and I'm here to say the WWE Champ is here, and you know John Cena is the same I've always been, what you recognise as being real, this is a message for all of Raw, if you want some, come get some..." _

That's when another music started playing and to no suprise out came Christian and his girlfriend, Tomko, strolling to the ring with a purpose, as they step into the ring Christian dusts himself off, was he supposed to be imitating me? Then he rubs his eyes.

"_I must be dreaming, my eyes must be deceiving me, John Cena is here on Raw, well I heard the obation, I heard the cheers in the back, and it reminds me of the cheers they used to give another fraud in this town by the name of Mark Maguire. Well Maguire was a joke, he made these people looked like complete morons, just like I'm going to right now, the only thing is it's not going to take an act of congress, for me to expose you as a fraud" _He says as he gets in my face and the fans start chanting you suck to Christian. _"It's like this Cena, this is my show poser, so go take a stroll, Canada in the house! Cos that's how I roll"_

"_Jericho I know this is the Highlight Reel, but homies been talking trash about me for a month now, do you mind if? Is it ok if I handle my buiness?" _I place my WWE Championship title on the chair near me as I advance on Christian, _"That's how you roll?" _I imitate what he has just done. _"Like you got your routine mastered? I'm going to put you in your place you creepy little bastard!" _The crowd tonight really liked that one, _"Christian" _I continue, _"Used to come from under the ring up through the fire wearing a seinfield shirt thinking you were a vampire, you couldn't cut it with the brood they even put you on the shelf. Gangrel was sucking blood, you were sucking something else!" _Another crowd pleasing line, _"There ain't no way you could walk a mile in my shoes, you went from swallowing blood to blowing people's cazoo's, and now you say you have these peeps who will follow your vision, if you a fan of christian, I'm going to change your religion! Listen, I have go level with you homie, it's not that your not on my level, your not on the level below me, hey, so keeping talking, I'm going to lay your ass down" _

I turn my attention back to Chris Jericho, _"This is the Highlight Reel! So you must be the ass clowns" _I stare back at Christian, _"Your the clown with charisma, who are you the fire starter?" _I ask as I adress Tomko for the first time. "_The only problem your solving is being Christian's life partner!" _I turn my attention back to the man who so rudely interuptted me, _"And according to you Marky Mark I might be, but I'll beat both your asses if you fight me! The Champ is heeerrreee!" _

I have to admit possibly one of my most memberable segments on raw.

* * *

><p>My name is John Cena.<p>

Everybody has days they live to remember and run to forget the other ones.

The day I met her, will stay with me for the rest of my life, it goes without saying, some days were easy some were hard, we've had ups and we've had downs, but I love her and she loves me, we loved each other, so why was it so hard for me to say those words, I could write them to her, I could tell her I loved spending time with her, but when he said I love you to me last night, I froze.

John Cena, a man of many words, I froze nothing came to my mind... The words I longed to hear had been uttered, and I froze.

"_I love you" _I hear her sweet voice say, I look at her she's the vision of an angel, blonde curly hair shining, her brown eyes twinkling, her lucious lips smiling at me, and I can feel myself frozen in time and I say nothing, _"It's ok" _I hear her speak again, I can see in her deep brown eyes she willed me to say it back, the worst thing is I do love her, but it's like I'm tongue tied and the words won't come out as I watch her walk away back to our friends at a nearby table and I feel like a jackass.

As the night draws to a close, it's just me and her walking in Los Angeles magically moonlight, _"I'm sorry" _I started to say as she cut me off, _"It's ok John, if you don't feel the same way I do, I mean we've only been together like a year.." _She says and I know she's pissed now, she's not touching me, she's left a whole gap between us as she's walking in front of me, _"Seriously? You don't think I feel the same way you do?" _I ask her in disbelief, she stops and turns to face me slowly, _"Then why didn't you say it back John?" _She says bitterly, I move closer to her to close the gap between us, _" I love you Stacy, I always have from the day I met you. You caught me off guard tonight, because I always expected to be the one who said it first..." _I tried to carry on but she cut me off by kissing me, her luscious lips on mine, everytime they touched I felt like I was in heaven, she was my angel.

She was my everything.

The day I told Stacy Marie Keibler I loved her, that was the best day of my lifem it trumps any other so called best days I've had in my life.

Days like that are what I truly lived for, the memories of me and her, they were real, they would never fade.

I loved her and she loved me.

Simple.


	36. My Fighter

**A/N: I think it's time for a new little one shot fanfiction :) **

**I've recently started watching old school wrestling on Justin Tv... .tv/xchrisv101x#/w/1442712384/24 if anyone is interested, it just showed the invasion storyline and I forgot how much I loved it! But that sadly means its nearly time for the "break up of Team Xtreme" so here's a little tribute to another one of my favourite couples that never were!**

* * *

><p><em>"It's him or me..." <em>The red headed diva heard her boyfriend say as he stormed away from her, Matt Hardy was giving her an ultimatum, it was him or Jeff, Team Xtreme was officially over.

Matt Or Jeff.

It was going to be Matt Vs Jeff and I was going to be the special guest referee, I didn't want to be put in this decision, I wanted us all to be Team Xtreme and still be friends, but now he was giving me an ultimatum, why?

Matt Or Jeff.

* * *

><p><strong>Vengeance 2001...<strong>

I heard my music start playing around the arena, and my name being announced and before I knew it, I was out there infront of the crowd, holding my breath, I felt sick, as I wait for their/ our theme music, I hear the massive crowd reaction of cheers and first out is Jeff, the younger Hardy, the charasmatic one, he almost flies into the ring, up on to the turnbuckles to greet the fans, he runs past me but holds my gaze for a split second before he jumps up on to the opposite corner turnbuckle, before he waits for Matt to make his entrance.

Matt makes his entrance, he looks between me and Jeff, he's staring Jeff down, but I know Jeff isn't intimidated, because he's Jeff...

Matt is making me slightly nervous as both men make their way towards me to start the match.

Sick.

Fear.

Dread.

The End.

As they lock up for the first time, it feels like this match is going to last for an eternity, and I don't know who I want to win, my boyfriend Matt or my friend Jeff, we've been together as Team Xtreme for a while, this will change everything, my relationship with Matt, my relationship with Jeff, but I don't know which one I'm scared of losing more.

Matt or Jeff.

As Matt continues to punish Jeff, I swear I can see the lights go out of his eyes and that worries me even though I know Jeff is a fighter, he will always be a fighter...

It looks like the tables are turning now, Jeff on the top rope, he punches Matt down but I know the damage has been done to Jeff, I'm scared for him, I'm scared for me, and he executes the swanton bomb, I can see he's hurting, as he crawls to the cover.

1...2...3

And its all over.. Jeff has won and part of me is glad, he can now finally move out of Matt's shadow.

As I move over to check Matt is ok, he's arguing with me about his leg being on the rope and in fairness I didn't see it, I was looking at his shoulders and Jeff got the 1,2,3 end of.

I raise Jeff's hand and there is a brief smile between me and him, before I can hear Matt shout my name and I have to follow him, But I don't want to.

Its clear to me now, who I want to choose.

Matt or Jeff? I hear my head say, but now I know.

Now I now its Jeff, He's my fighter and he's won my heart.


	37. Prove It

**_A/N: I don't know what's wrong me today but I'm in the mood to write a few one shots! This one's about my favourite couple that aren't a couple, but should be now that she's single! Even if he's married :( Lol. I'm not gonna lie, it's a bit rushed, and isn't my best but..._****Hopefully you guys will enjoy it! So let me know by reading and reviewing.**

**And please remember- reviews = A Happy Me! Thanks guys x**

* * *

><p><strong>Prove It<strong>

She was Stacy Keibler.

She had to remind herself of who she was, she hadn't felt this bad about herself in a long time, last time it was over a no good waste of space man and this time it's no different, her and her long time beau Geoff have split up, it was a mutual decision their relationship hadn't been right for a long time, she didn't know why and he didn't know why, so they didn't know what to fix, so if i ain't broke don't fix it, so they decided not to. They walked away from the past few years of their lives, like it was nothing...

Nothing...

She was Stacy Keibler and don't you forget it.

* * *

><p>He lay awake at night, wondering what it would be like now, now she's no longer with him.<p>

Now that she's free, more importantly free to be with him...

Stacy Keibler, now she was his kind of women, she wouldn't just be eye candy, a piece of ass like every other man would treat her, she'd be something special, he'd love her, and love her like a woman as good as her, as beautiful as her, as kind as her, as caring as her, deserves to be loved.

* * *

><p>The long limbed blonde ex-diva, walked into a crowded hotel, surprised to see so many faces she recognised from her past, just not the one she longed to see. She managed to sneak under the radar, she was impressed, she could manage to do that with the likes of Stephanie McMan about, she normally sees everyone, she's always a good friend of the blondes. The muscular man she'd come to visit once told her about something she called a "stupid ritual" he only likes to stay in the room number 17, she asked him why and he told her, he was that age when his life changed, when he realised what he wanted to become, what he wanted to do with his life. As she walked along the creepy and quiet corridors, she wondered if he still uses this stupid ritual, she half hopes he does, because she was the first person he told about it, she stops outside the door that says the number 17 on it, takes a deep breath and knocks on the door.<p>

* * *

><p>He grogilly gets to his feet, when he hears a knock at his hotel room door, he looks across at the clock, it's not exactly late, he's just had a long day, signings and shows, so he's had to be up early and now he just wants to relax and he's hoping to anything that it's not Randy, as much as his best friend knows how to have a good time, he's just not in the mood.<p>

He swings the door open fully, forgetting that he's only dressed in some modest black boxer shorts, _"Do you always open your door like that or it is reserved especially for me?" _He hears the blonde woman tease, the woman he was wondering about earlier..._"Stacy?" _He says almost as if he's in a day dream and she's not really there standing infront of him looking as beautiful as she always was.

* * *

><p>The blonde teasingly smiles<em>, "It's good to see you John, it's been a long time<em>..." She says casually, like the two year absense from his life, didn't exist. They used to be friends, possibly best friends, they could have easily been more...but then Geoff came along, but he's no longer in your life now is he? Her head is telling her.

_"so you gonna invite me in?" _She says sweetly and he obliges, he moves out of the way of the door in order to let her walk into his room past him, slowly and seducively.

* * *

><p>Stacy Keibler has legs that go on for days, and boy, he gulps, she knows how to use them.<p>

She turns to face him, and she she smiles, she looks innocent, but he knows she isn't.

_"So what took you so long sweetheart? I mean we all know Geoff was never good enough for you, you need a real man... and we know he isn't man enough for you..." _He whispers, and she can feel his hot breath against her cool skin and it's possibly the biggest turn on, when Geoff used to do that, it never felt this good.

* * *

><p><em>"And let me guess, you think your man enough, do you?" <em>She responds.

The next thing she hears, is his laugh, _"You better believe it baby girl" _He smirks, she'd forgotten how self-assured this man was, but she knew he had every reason to be, all you had to do is look at him to know that.

_"Prove it..." _

The last thing Stacy Keibler remembered about last night, was telling John Cena, to prove it- to prove how much of a man he was, and she never doubt it for a second and she found that out last night... in the best way possible, he is the whole package, he was it all, the looks, the passion and the emotion. He's the most passionate and caring lover she's ever had, and it makes me look at herself, and wonder how she let him slip through her fingers two years ago.

Two years of her life wasted, that she ain't getting back, John Cena had proved to her in one night, he was more of a man that Geoff was in their two year relationship...

* * *

><p>He is John Cena.<p>

Someone once told me jealously was a wasted emotion- it is, but sometimes jealously brings out the best in some people.

But it's no longer about jealously- it's about love.

And Stacy Keibler found out the hard way, she'd been trying to hide it for so long, but she was finally in the arms of the man she loved, and she knew he loved her too...

Last night he had proved it.

He is John Cena, and boy Stacy Keibler isn't going to forget who he was in a hurry.


	38. Welcome To The Reality Era

**A/N: This One-Shot is dedicated to cheryl24 and Debwood99 who got her addictive to this ship!**

**Stephanie/The Undertaker **

**Plot: A look into 'The Authority Storyline' (with The Undertaker taking Triple H's place) how do Steph and The Undertaker feel about Daniel Bryan and his 'Yes Movement'?**

**Thank you for your suggestion x x x**

* * *

><p><strong>Respect...<strong>

**Loyalty...**

**Heroes...**

**Dreams...**

**Reality...**

* * *

><p>Number one on the list was <em><strong><span>Respect<span>**_.

Daniel Bryan, he definitely did not respect her family.

He disrespected everything she knew and loved.

The arena suddenly went pitch black, the all too familiar legendary bells tolled, the purple misty spotlight fell on two figures standing united, a taller man, with a shaved head, once which used to be full of dark hair, his wife stands beside him, an attractive woman in her late thirties, long dark hair, smouldering looks, she is The Boss.

He started walking towards the ring, at his slow pace, with his wife a few paces behind him following him down to the ring, at one time the crowd would cheer him, now all they do is boo him, after all he has done for this industry, this people had the nerve to boo him?

They all supported this pathetic 'Yes Movement', Daniel Bryan was apparently their 'hero' they were going to put an end to him and his 'Yes Movement' if it was the last thing they did.

His wife was part of the most influential family within the Wrestling Industry, she is part of the McMahon family, the so called 'WWE Universe' owe a lot to his father-in-law, Vince, he made these people's dreams become reality on the big screen. In front of their very own eyes.

_"Do not disrespect my family!" _His wife screamed from the top of the ramp as Daniel Bryan staged his intervention, his 'Yes Movement' in the middle of our ring, until he said Daniel Bryan could have a match against him at Wrestlemania thirty, for a place in the Main Event, to become the WWE Heavyweight Champion, he had to lead his wife to the back away from prying eyes of the WWE Universe, he was the only one who could calm her down.

* * *

><p><strong>Respect...<strong>

**Loyalty...**

**Heroes...**

**Dreams...**

**Reality...**

* * *

><p>The second thing on his list was <em><strong><span>Loyalty.<span>**_

Daniel Bryan, was not loyal, he showed no loyalty to the people who gave him a chance.

He showed no loyalty to the McMahon family.

He took over their ring, with his stupid yes movement, that was a bad move.

Daniel Bryan now thinks he has won, little does he realise the battle has just began.

The demons favourite playmate, was about to end this war.

Stay loyal to who you are and you will conquer any opponent that stands in your way.

He had been loyal and shown loyalty to the WWE Universe for far too long, what was the point?

The only thing you need to do is stay loyal to the game and know how to play it.

_"How can Daniel think he can get away with this occupy Raw situation?" _She sounds outraged and truth be told he is too, this was their show, Vince had handpicked them to succeed him, it had taken along time for Vince to even trust the man in question, when he married Vince's baby girl, Vince did disapprove but thankfully over the years that disapproval had disappeared, as the man showed and proved his loyalty to the McMahon family, he never strayed from the company or from his wife, he worked hard to get where he was.

The only thing the fans see is a sadistic guy with a ego-maniacal wife, power hungry, fame hungry.

The dark spirits of the WWE, death is inevitable, and just like Daniel Bryan's fate it had been sealed.

_"He won't he had a match against me at Wrestlemania, I don't lose at Wrestlemania" _The tall man says coldly.

_"I know, I know, I just, it was us who gave him a chance, and now he's being disrespectful and he shows no loyalty to the people who helped him break into this industry, the WWE Universe wouldn't know who Daniel Bryan is if it hadn't been for us!" _Daniel Bryan brings out the worst in her, she always seem angry because of him, and he dislikes that Daniel Bryan plays on her mind too much.

_"Steph, don't worry, Daniel Bryan will pay, you have my word" _He assures his wife.

* * *

><p><strong>Respect...<strong>

**Loyalty...**

**Heroes...**

**Dreams...**

**Reality...**

* * *

><p>The third thing on her list was <strong><em><span>Heroes.<span>_**

Daniel Bryan was apparently their Hero.

When deep down the WWE Universe should know who the real Hero is, Her and her husband, the most demonic figure in the WWE, The Undertaker.

His so called Yes Movement protest in the ring, made people realise he was their 'hero' because he stopped production for a few minutes.

Daniel Bryan, sees himself as the under dog, the new hero for these sheep.

They all utter one syllable with him, that even my I could get them to chant, that i could get my husband to chant if I wanted them to.

If I wanted them to follow me, for me to be their 'Hero' or for my husband to be their new 'hero'

What they didn't realise was that The Authority would always be the undeniable Heroes of the WWE.

Stephanie McMahon made her way down to the ring on that particular Monday Night, alone, she had to make the WWE Universe realise they were wrong to see Daniel Bryan as some hero. She was a Principal owner of the WWE, she made this show what it was, she made Daniel Bryan and she could destroy him, well her husband would destroy him at Wrestlemania thirty and she couldn't wait until that day.

_"So Daniel Bryan, is your new hero?" _She asks the WWE Universe as soon as she gets a microphone, the crowds chants 'Yes' and when she scoffs, they chant 'Yes' louder and louder.

_"You could do so much better, for example, my husband, The Undertaker"_ She paused briefly to gather a reaction from the WWE Universe, exactly what she thought, they were in denial, she could tell when she heard the boo's._ "He will be your saviour after he destroys your precious Daniel Bryan on the grandest stage of them all Wrestlemania Thirty!" _The fans deserved to know the truth about their precious Daniel Bryan, he would let them down, just like the rest who had fallen before him, the so called best stepped up and had fallen.

* * *

><p><strong>Respect...<strong>

**Loyalty...**

**Heroes...**

**Dreams...**

**Reality...**

* * *

><p>The fourth thing on his list is <em><strong><span>dreams.<span>**_

Daniel Bryan's dreams were about to be shattered.

Whereas his dreams were about to come true, he would soon defeat Daniel Bryan at Wrestlemania 30.

Dreams were for the weak, the pathetic, no wonder why Daniel Bryan thought his dreams were going to come true at Wrestlemania 30.

Why he thinks that this pathetic 'Yes Movement' gives people hope.

Because in the end, me and my wife Stephanie McMahon, will destroy and break his dreams.

It's all about conquer and divide.

Eliminating the weakest link.

Which sadly for Daniel Bryan, that's him.

Welcome to reality Daniel...

_"You need to sort this" _He hears his wife say as he watches her pace around their dressing room.

_"I've got this Steph, don't worry" _He says to reassure her.

_"You better have, he is not walking out he champion at Wrestlemania Thirty" _She turns to face him, her eyes grow small and cold, his wife could give him a run for his money on the scary and intimidation factor, that's why he loves her.

_"He's not going to get through me baby" _He says before he gives her a small kiss before leaving their dressing room, to put his plan into action.

* * *

><p><strong>Respect...<strong>

**Loyalty...**

**Heroes...**

**Dreams...**

**Reality...**

* * *

><p>The final thing on her list is <em><strong><span>reality.<span>**_

This is the Reality Era.

The Authority will stand tall come Wrestlemania thirty, she believed in her husband, because the reality is, he is just that damn good.

The arena suddenly went pitch black, the all too familiar legendary bells tolled, the purple misty spotlight fell on two figures standing united in the ring, Daniel Bryan had just tasted what reality tastes like, what it feels like to take on the best Wrestler in this industry. She had made this plan, the 'fake' police officers coming to arrest him, and then there was the beat down, which brought Daniel Bryan Crashing down to reality, that come Wrestlemania thirty, the Yes Movement comes to an end.

_"The reality is, your hero, Daniel Bryan will lose, his pathetic 'Yes Movement' will come to an end at Wrestlemania Thirty" _He spoke low, his voice rasp and harsh, he heard the crowd boo and the echo's of boo's surrounding the arena.

_"Welcome to the Reality Era, this is my show, and there is not a damn thing we can do about it!" _Was the last thing he said before he left the ring, and the crowds of boo's behind him, he had to focus on Wrestlemania Thirty, he had to make sure he put an end to this pathetic 'Yes Movement' he had to do it for him, for his wife, for the WWE Universe, because when their reality comes crashing down they are going to need 'The Authority'

The WWE Universe needs someone to follow.

The WWE Universe needs them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: Please Read And Review x x x**


	39. My First Love

**A/N: Hey I'm back with a one shot about Stacy and John... yet again (hopefully you aren't getting sick of them)**

_Please Read and Review as always x_

* * *

><p>She sat alone in bed, she was bored and tired and most of all missed her boyfriend.<p>

She'd been with him for a long time, practically since secondary school which was when they were fifteen and they were now in there twenties, they were practically like an old married couple but they weren't old or married.

She began to fall asleep, feeling sad and lonely, but once she was asleep she a lot happier her mind flashed back to that fateful day.

* * *

><p><strong>Brown meets Blue.<strong>

**The merging of colours is amazing.**

**Time seems to stand still, just like the movies.**

**'You must be the new girl' The female teacher states more than asks the tall blonde who has just entered the room.**

**'Yeah I'm Stacy, Stacy Keibler, Mr Anderson told me to come right in' the blonde girl replies.**

**'There's a seat there free...' Mrs Smith says distractedly, Stacy looks up to where her teacher is suggesting she sit, it's next to the blue eyed boy who she'd locked eyes with the moment she walked in, she nervously headed over and sat down next to him.**

**Brown meets Blue again as her pencil dropped out of her bag she placed on her table to get her stuff out, 'Here, my names John by the way' he says softly, he seems to be calm but inside her heart was racing as she took her pencil from him, as there hands met they both felt a bolt of electricity flow through them. **

**Brown meets Blue again and then they quickly return to listen to the teacher who is asking fellow classmate Billy a question, 'Billy, if there are five birds on a fence and you shoot one, how many are left?' **

**'None, the others would fly away' he replies and his class members laugh.**

**'The answer is four billy, but I like the way you think' she replies after the class settle down.**

**'I have a question for you Miss' Billy said and Mrs Smith turns to face him waiting for him to carry on, 'There are three women eating ice cream cones, one is licking, one is biting and one is sucking. Which one is married?' **

**Stacy looked shocked, and John laughed and she looked across at him, and rolled her eyes, they can see that Mrs Smith is biting her lip before nervously replying, 'The one sucking...' Billy shakes his head and responds, 'The answer is the one with the wedding ring on, but I like the way you think' and then he winks at her.**

* * *

><p>It was a typical day in Oakley High.<p>

But it was the day everything changed.

It was the day they fell in love.

And not Billy and Mrs Smith, that would just be wrong, he's only fifteen, you pervert!

Stacy and John, Brown and Blue I meant.

The subtle flirting, the electric shock, that is all it took for them to fall in love.

* * *

><p>He entered the room, to see his beautiful blonde girlfriend sleeping, she looked happy, a small smile etched on her lips, he sat on the bed beside her gently and kissed her forehead softly trying not to wake her.<p>

But luckily he wasn't so lucky as he decided lay back on the bed next to her, the blonde's eyes fluttered open, _'John' _she mutters nearly inaudibly, _'Yeah baby it's me' _she curls closer to him, one arm drapped over his chest and her head resting against his shoulder, he sniffed her hair, it smelt like strawberries and cream, he sighed softly, seven years later and she still had the same effect on him.

Love.

That was all he ever felt for this woman.

How could he not? She was visibly stunning and she was beautiful inside and out, her eyes were clearly the gateway to her soul, they were big and brown, and so so seductive.

But the things he admired the most were her long slender legs, they teased him on a daily basis at school, with her short skirts and shorts giving him a tantalising view of them, it was enough to make a man go insane.

Nothing had really changed, they'd grown up, but were still in love, as they had been back then, and she still teased him with her long slender legs as she threw one delicately over his waist, they were barely covered as he realised she was wearing his favourite jersey.

He stroked her leg softly, _'I missed you baby girl' _he said as he went to gently tip her chin up so he could kiss her. _'I missed you too babe' _she replied, as she lay back down resting on him and resting her hand over his heart, _'I love you John' _she says so causally, _'I love you too' _he replies trying to act casual but he realises she can feel how fast his heart is beating just from her touch and her declaration of love.

* * *

><p>Sweet love.<p>

My first love.

My only love.

Now and forver.

Brown and Blue against the world.

Stacy and John, the way love was meant to be.


	40. My Girl

_A/N: I'm feeling a song fic coming on, I've not done for a while and this song always seems to cheer me up!_

_Hope you enjoy it, please read and review as always._

* * *

><p>There was that all too familiar buzz in the air, excitement and hope, expectations you name it, he could feel it because he was going to see her again today, and that all too familiar song was playing in his head, the tall man stood in the airport arrivals lounge with a huge smile plastered on his face.<p>

_I've got sunshine on a cloudy day,_

_When it's cold outside I've got the month of may._

_I guess you'd say, _

_What can make me feel this way?_

_My girl, my girl, my girl,_

_Talking about my girl, my girl._

He was going to get to see that amazing girl, in less that ten minutes, the world felt like a better place with her in it, it made the bees buzz and the birds sing their summeriest songs, he got all cheesy when he thought about her, she brought out that side in him, his softer side, his delicate and loving side and he was grateful to her for that. People say once a thug always a thug, be she had changed him, not changed him really, he just showed a different side of him when he was in her presence.

_I've got so much honey the bees envy me,_

_I've got a sweeter song than the birds in the trees,_

_I guess you'd say,_

_What can make me feel this way?_

_My girl, my girl, my girl,_

_Talking about my girl, my girl._

_Hey hey hey,_

_Hey hey hey,_

_ooohhhh._

He had once told himself he'd give up this buisness for her, because the money, the fame and the fortune meant nothing to him, aslong as he had his girl, he was all he needed and all he wanted.

_I don't need no money, fortune, or fame, _

_I've got all the riches one man can claim._

_I guess you'd say,_

_What can make me feel this way?_

_My girl, my girl, my girl,_

_Talking about my girl, my girl._

He looked outside the window, it was cloudy, which kind of put a dampner on his mood, but then he saw her appear out of nowhere and it was like he had sunshine on a cloudy day, it felt amazing.

_I've got sunshine on a cloudy day,_

_With my girl._

_I've even got the month of May,_

_With my girl..._

The tall muscular man, embraced the tall blonde long legged woman into his arms, he felt so happy that his heart could burst right out of his chest, and if you asked him why? He'd reply my girl.

_"I've missed you baby girl" _He said when he stared down into her deep brown eyes and automatically got lost in them, her hair the colour of sunshine, she brightened up anyday, shook away any fears he had, because was my girl, as she leaned into kiss me, her lips on mine, I got that tingling sensation, something I couldn't control as our kiss got more passionate.

Stacy Marie Keibler, was my girl and there was nothing anybody could do about that, she'd been more that just his girl for a long time, she may have been his girl but she was also his shawty and now she had done me the greatest honour in the world and agreed to become my wife.

_I've got sunshine on a cloudy day,_

_With my girl..._


	41. Next To Me

**A/N: I absolutely love this song!**

**So hense why I had to write a song fic with it in sorry it's short :)**

**Please read and review x x x**

* * *

><p><em>There are times in life when people want you to tell them where you're supposed to be, who you are supposed to be. Or sometimes you can be the one who can define who you are, where you're supposed to be. <em>

_You can find many reasons why you love someone and you can never have too many, love is unconditional, some loves are everlasting and undeniable like ours. _

_Sometimes you need to go to the deepest, darkest corners to find this love, or possibly just one time that person will be next to you, right in front of you._

_I think this song represents how I feel about __him__..._

* * *

><p><strong>You won't find him drinking at the tables<strong>  
><strong>Rolling dice and staying out til three<strong>  
><strong>You won't ever find him being unfaithful<strong>  
><strong>You will find him, you'll find him next to me<strong>

**You won't find him trying to chase the devil**  
><strong>For money, fame, for power, out of grief<strong>  
><strong>You won't ever find him where the rest go<strong>  
><strong>You will find him, you'll find him next to me<strong>

**Next to me, ooooh**  
><strong>Next to me, ooooh<strong>  
><strong>Next to me, ooooh<strong>  
><strong>You will find him, you'll find him next to me<strong>

**When the money's spent and all my friends have vanished**  
><strong>And i can't seem to find no help or love for free<strong>  
><strong>I know there's no need for me to panic<strong>  
><strong>Cause I'll find him, I'll find him next to me<strong>

**When the skies are grey and all the doors are closing**

**And the rising pressure makes it hard to breathe**

**Well, all i need is a hand to stop the tears from falling**  
><strong>I will find him, I'll find him next to me<strong>

**Next to me, ooooh**  
><strong>Next to me, ooooh<strong>  
><strong>Next to me, ooooh<strong>  
><strong>I will find him, I'll find him next to me<strong>

**When the end has come and buildings falling down fast**  
><strong>When we spoilt the land and dried up all the sea<strong>  
><strong>When everyone has lost their heads around us<strong>  
><strong>You will find him, you'll find him next to me<strong>

**Next to me, ooooh**  
><strong>Next to me, ooooh<strong>  
><strong>Next to me, ooooh<strong>  
><strong>You will find him, you'll find him next to me<strong>

**Next to me, ooooh**  
><strong>Next to me, ooooh<strong>  
><strong>Next to me, ooooh<strong>  
><strong>You will find him, you'll find him next to me<strong>

* * *

><p><em>The person next to me was indeed the love of my life, John Cena.<em>

_I had been in love with him for a while, it felt like forever, he was someone I had known for a long time, he was loyal, well grounded and moral. _

_What you saw, was what you got, there was no hidden extras._

_John cena was exactly what he said on the tin and you will find him next to me..._

_You will find him next to me, always and forever._


	42. Worst Day

**A/N: I am dedicating this little one-shot to Ainat! As I haven't wrote a Jacy fic in a few weeks as I've been so busy with my Miz/Maryse fanfictions recently, hopefully she'll be my friend now lol.**

**Please read and review, Thanks x**

* * *

><p>I sat with my head in my hands, today was the worse day of my life, Wrestlemania 27, grandest stage of them all and I lost. The Miz retained the WWE title, and if that wasn't all, my best friend, Randy Orton wanted me to meet his new girlfriend, and it was like a knife right through my heart when I saw who it was.<p>

It was her, Stacy Keibler, the long legged, beautiful blonde, brown eyed diva that I fell in love with many years ago, and the worse thing was Randy knew that, he was possible the only person in the world who knew that, and now here he was with her, how could he do this to me?

"_Hi John" _I heard her angelic voice say, _"Great match out there..." _Who was she kidding, I lost, how was that a great match? _"Yeah totally getting my ass handed to me by two men, great match" _I say sarcastically, and as I look back at her, she looks hurt, maybe I was a little bit harsh, I think she was only trying to make conversation with her, and I wasn't angry at her, _"I'm sorry Stacy, it's just not been a good night, as you saw.." _I say and she smiles at me slightly, as I turn to leave Randy pipes up, _"We're going for a meal if you want to come, Torrie's coming too" _I looked so confused his ex-girfriend was going to? Stacy was Torries best friend, how could this not be awkward?

"_Sure, let me go grab my bag" _I mutter as I turn around to pick it up and I can hear them whispering I can't work out what they are saying though.

* * *

><p>"<em>Randy I can't do this, look how heartbroken he is! And how is Torrie ok with this, me and you pretending to be going out when your really with her!" <em>I say to dark haired man who is smirking, _"You wanted him to notice you.. so here's your shot blondie" _He says back as the tall, muscular most beautiful man I had ever met turned back to face us, hurt and confusion etched into his eyes as Randy's arm slipped around my waist, I couldn't do this, I was in love with John, if he didn't feel the same way then that was fine, but Randy said he wanted to prove something to both of us tonight, the only reason I agreed was because I'd get to see John and now he's looking at me like he hates me and I never wanted that.

* * *

><p>"<em>Your a jackass you know that?" <em>I heard my best friends voice harshly say as we were walking towards the car park, "S_orry" _I responded, _"What have I done?" _I ask, feigning hurt, "_What have you done? Apart from your new girlfriend being the woman I love nothing" _Hesay as he walk ahead of us and the blonde heading to his car, _"I'll meet you two there" _He mutters as he get into his car and switching the engine on, putting the car into gear and shooting out of the car park in a rush.

* * *

><p>The blonde woman looks over to me, <em>"What was that about?" <em>She asks, _"Me going out with the woman he loves" _I respond calmly, she looks shocked at the words that just came out of my mouth, _"He loves me?" _She whispers to herself, "_Course he does Stacy, he kinda always has I should know" _I respond and if looks could kill, I'd be dead, _"Oh my god, Randy, he probably hates me now, thanks" _She says as we got into the car.

* * *

><p>As I reach the restaurant, I see I'm here before the newly together couple, but I could see Torrie running over to me, <em>"Heyy John, long time no see, Where's Randy I thought he was coming with you, I can't wait to see him" <em>The bubbly blonde says as she hugs me and as I pull away from here I look at her in confusion,_"How can you still be so nice about him Torrie, when he's going out with your best friend?" _I say, to which she laughs, _"John, he's having you on, me and him are still going out, Stacy's totally one hundred percent in love with you, you idiot!" _I look at her, _"Sorry?" _She puts her hand on my shoulder, _"John, Randy is playing you, he wants you to finally admit your in love with my best friend and maybe get her to tell you too, I mean it must have killed you seeing her with him, didn't it?" _She told me and at the same time, I saw the beautiful blonde walk in with Randy, he's smiling and laughing with her, and it's all the proof Torrie needs, _"So what are you going to do?" _She asks softly, as the two approach where we are standing.

* * *

><p>As I watch as John Cena stands next to me, he's confused, heartbroken by the scene in front of him, and there's only one thing to do, as Randy and Stacy are approaching us, <em>"John" <em>I say again, his gaze fixated on my best friend, who looks at me and smiles, I look at the interaction between the blonde and the brown haired man, their eyes locked, ok, if they aren't going to admit it yet, there's only one thing to do, _"Hey Stace, Hey Randy" _I say before I grab my boyfriend and kiss him, before pulling away and looking over at John as if he needed anymore proof, this was one of Randy's stupid games.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ok, so let me get this straight, Randy is going out with Torrie..." <em>I say, _"And I'm in love with you" _I hear the beautiful blonde women finally speak, and before I can say anything, her lips are on mine, kissing me, _"I'm in love with you too Stacy, I always have been" _

"_You don't have to thank me or anything" _I heard my best friend's voice say breaking the comfortable silence, and I turn to face him, _"You have no idea how much I was going to kill you, until Torrie told me you were just playing with me" _I say seriously, _"I know, but John we've been best friends for six years and all I ever hear you say is how much you love Stacy yet you hadn't told her and then Torrie told me that Stacy loves you and then I thought hey great plan, except Stacy didn't want to do it and you look like your still going to kill me, but the main thing is.. you both said you love each other, so my plan worked in the end, so can we please eat now?" _He said kinda in a hurry, I looked confused, before Stacy places her hand in mine as the other couple walk towards a table, _"I think he has a point, because we did say we love each other" _She says, as she wraps her arms around my neck and kisses me again, before we head off to the table were our best friends are sitting.


	43. Where I Am Meant To Be

**A/N: I couldn't sleep so I decided to write a short fanfic involving my favourite pairing! Stacy/John.**

_It's short and sweet (well I think it is and I hope you do too) I Hope you like it, Read and Review please x_

* * *

><p><strong>Where I'm Meant To Be<strong>

It's been a week since you've looked at me.

It's been a week since I've seen your face.

The tall blonde diva looked slightly preoccupied when she walked into the hotel, she felt ever so slightly sad but she had no idea why and that bothered her.

* * *

><p><em>With you is where I'm meant to be.<em>

_In your arms is where I'm meant to be._

_When I hold your hand, it's a perfect fit and I know this is where I'm meant to be._

_When you kiss me, I know this is where I'm meant to be._

_Through the good times and the bad, when you smile at me, I know this is where I'm meant to be._

* * *

><p>All these thoughts were running through the mind of the blonde haired woman as she opened the hotel room door and walked in, <em>'Hi babe' <em>she said to the tall, muscular man, who was lying on the bed in his boxer shorts,watching TV. Upon hearing her voice he turned his attention away from the TV and onto the blonde beauty standing in the doorway, his face lit up when he saw her, suddenly all that sadness she felt melted away.

'_Baby girl, why didn't you tell me you were coming back today? I would have picked you up' _He said standing up to greet her, but she stayed silent. _'Baby, you ok?' _He asked worryingly, as he held her hand, she noticed it was a perfect fit, she looked up at him and smiled at him and he smiled back her, and then kissed her gently, before pulling her closer to him so he could hug her. She was now positive that all that sadness had melted away when she felt his closeness and his amazing muscles pressed up against her, she felt safe now.

'_No nothing's wrong babe' _She finally replied, _'This is where I'm meant to be, with you John Cena' _He laughed softly, _'You getting soft on me Keibler?' _She playfully hit his arm and smiled at him innocently, _'It's a good job I want you here then isn't it?' _he joked and kissed her again passionately before leading her towards the bed.

* * *

><p>This is where I'm meant to be, she thought, with the man she loved.<p>

Stacy Keibler loved John Cena and he loved her, she was exactly where she was meant to be… With him.

**xxxThe Endxxx**


	44. Revenge A Dish Best Served Cold

**A/N: Thanks for all your lovely suggestions guys, I will get through them all in good time, so please keep sending them :) **

**PLOT: Maria Has Awaken From Her Coma For 4 Years After Being Punted In The Head By Randy Orton on Raw, what happens when Maria wakes up and finds out her own brother (Triple H) is celebrating the fact he's 'got rid of' his sister (Maria)**

_The Characters in this story are: Maria,Taker(Her Ex Husband),Randy(The Champ After Beaten Daniel After Summerslam 2013),Triple H,Stephanie,X Pac,New Age Outlaws,Shawn Michaels (Basically DX are back)_

**And The New Age Outlaws And X Pac With Shawn Are With Maria When She Woke Up From Her Coma (2013).**

**Abit of back story for you all Maria Was Married To Undertaker From 2000 To 2007 and she has two Chasey And Gracie (And Her Parents Hate Taker And She Didn't Care because she loved him) before she fell into her Coma she found out she was pregnant with Mark's third child, and was hoping to reconcile with him (only her and Mark now about the baby) **

**Maria, is Triple H's (Paul) sister and she debuted in this story in 1998 when HHH, Chyna, The New Age Outlaws and X-Pack were all in DX.**

_This one is for Wolfgirl2013, I hope you enjoy it xxx_

* * *

><p><em><span>2009<span>_

_"Why do I have to do this?" She asks the taller man, who clearly had better things to be doing than talking to her and it annoyed her, she was his sister, the mother of his two nieces Chasey and Grace, who he loves even if he hates their father, Mark Calloway better known to the WWE world as The deadman, The Undertaker, Paul was against her decision to marry him just like her parents were, Paul was also annoyed because when Maria needed help with her in ring abilities instead of coming to him and Steph, she chose to go to Chyna and seek assistance and the ninth wonder of the world happily accepted knowing how much it would annoy Paul and Steph as they had been trying to get rid of her for years now, after Paul and Steph's affair became public knowledge but Chyna wouldn't disappear or stay quiet that easily.._

_"Maria" He sounds annoyed at her, he takes a brief pause before carrying on, "it's what the fans want, it's what Steph and Vince want" He carries on trying to justify the reasons she is going out their to face Randy Orton._

_"You've become like them you know" The petite red headed diva stamped her feet, as she tried to stand her ground._

_"What?" His eyes narrowed as he looked her dead in the eye._

_"The old you would never book your own sister to face that physco Randy Orton in the ring" She shouted at him, shoving him, she was annoyed and rightly so._

_"Maria, just get dressed and get on with it, now!" Paul's voice bellowed at her before he stormed out of the dressing room, leaving the petite red headed diva all alone._

_"We'll be ok baby, I promise" The red head whispers as she rubs her flat stomach, looking at the open door wondering why she didn't just tell Paul she was pregnant by Mark again, she thought they'd even get back together eventually but she hadn't seen or spoke to Mark since the night before when she told him she was pregnant with his child again and why couldn't she just say to Paul she wasn't in any fit state to go out there and have a match against Randy Orton of all people._

_She didn't have much time to think when one of the back stage crew members came to say her match was in ten minutes and she still had to get dressed and place her emotions in check. Her hands trembled as laced up her ring boots, and put on a black studded bra let and some back hot pants, how was she going to survive this._

_As she approached the gorilla position, she felt a cold rush of air hit her, the petite woman shrugged it off as fear as she heard the first line of her music hit, (Maria has Triple H's old theme, My time)_

_"One, two, is this on?  
>Ha, yo Jimmy hit me with that Triple H (ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha)<br>Yeah, you let the music keep playing Mr. Dumb Shhh-it_

_Yo, tell me what time it is now_  
><em>You don't know what trouble is<em>  
><em>It's our time<em>  
><em>Yo, here comes trouble..."<em>

_The adrenaline was pumping around her body as she appeared on the stage to be greeted by a chorus of cheers, smiling faces, if only these people knew the truth, the reality of the situation she was about to be put in._

_"This match is a one fall match, coming out first from Chicago, Maria" Justin Roberts voice brought the petite red head back to reality, the position she was in, as she made her way down the ring, touching hands with the fans on her way towards the ring. _

_"And her opponent is..." Justin paused briefly as he went over to consult with someone who was standing by ringside to make sure it was correct, "Randy Orton" and three seconds later his theme song started to play._

_"I hear voices in my head _

_They council me _

_They understand _

_They tell me things that I will do _

_They show me things I'll do to you _

_They talk to me,_

_they talk to me..."_

_How fitting Maria thought, the guy was a physco, no wonder he heard voices._

_The crowd was torn some booing and some cheering, what sick people there was in the world._

_His eyes were black like coal, they were cold and hard._

_The bell rang, and she was the sacrificial lamb, no escape, she tried to run, but he grabbed her hair and threw her to the mat, as the petite red head shakingly got up, as quickly as she got up, she was back down on the mat, Randy Orton had punted the poor woman in her head, she was out cold._

_Maria's world, turned, dark, cold and lonely._

* * *

><p><strong>2013- Present Day<strong>

_"Daddy, is mummy ever going to wake up?" _Mark turned his vision away from his ex-wife who still lay in a coma, and set his eyes upon his eldest daughter, Chasey, she was eleven now, when her mother fell into this coma she had been seven, she had to grow up fast without a constant female figure in her life, _"Honey, I'm no doctor, but I hope so" _He said softly, not to wake up his youngest daughter Gracie who was eight as she was fast asleep curled up next to her mother, who still at the moment hadn't awoken after her incident with Randy Orton, nearly four years ago.

Mark was so heartbroken when he heard what had happened to the young woman, his ex-wife, he still loved her dearly, and she was carrying another one of his children, except, due to her being in a coma the baby didn't survive, and that nearly killed him, to know their could be another gorgeous child of theirs in this world, but because of Randy Orton there might never be anymore, because of all her internal damage.

_"Do you still love Mommy, Daddy?" _His daughter had her mothers eyes, they were brown and deep, he smiled at her as he whispered a single word _"Yes" _which made the girl launch herself into his arms, hugging him tightly.

_"It's time we got you and Gracie home sweety, we'll come and see Mommy tomorrow morning ok?" _He said as he scooped his sleeping daughter up into his arms, and led his two daughters out of the hospital into the crisp, cold, dark night air in Chicago.

* * *

><p>Shawn, Road Dogg, Billy Gunn and X-Pac, crossed paths with Mark, Chasey and Gracie as they were on their way to go and see Maria that night, anyone would think Mark would be jealous of four men spending so much time with his ex-wife Maria, but it didn't phase him, especially as they were the only people who visited her, they showed they weren't all sheep following Paul's lead, they didn't want to punish Maria for being married to him or being friends with Chyna still.<p>

They were her real friends, Chyna stopped by on the odd occasion when she wasn't training some of the younger divas on the roster and when most of the aforementioned men weren't around, and Mark couldn't be more grateful for that, especially when they tried to help out with the girls, Gracie and Chasey making them laugh, he appreciated that, since he knew it was hard on the girls, they didn't understand why mommy wasn't waking up, and the truth was he didn't know if Maria was actually going to wake up any time soon.

There is only so much hope and faith you can believe in.

Mark has dreams; dreams of Maria waking up and hating him, dreams of Maria waking up and loving him and the recent one he's been having is Maria waking up and not recognising him or the girls.

How could he live with that fear?

* * *

><p>Her eyes blinked open, her head hurt, her eyes stung from the light, where was she?<p>

She could hear muffled voices starting to become more prominent as she started to regain full consciousness.

Who were they?

Where was she?

It was only when she let out an involuntary yelp as she tried to sit up, that she saw four pairs of eyes staring at her wildly, different emotions ranged on their faces, Happiness, Relief, Bewilderment and Disbelief.

She recognised them, it was Shawn Michaels, Road Dogg, Billy Gunn and X-Pac, her friends from work, but that didn't explain why she was in hospital, and why everything looked so new, why they had aged that little bit more.

_"Someone get the doctor now!" _She heard Shawn's voice echo in her mind, it was like Deja Vu...

Why did she need a doctor?

_"And someone call Mark!" _Shawn's voice piped up again, where was Mark? Why was he not here? Where were her girls?

Noone could answer these questions for her, as she was prodded and poked by the doctor, who was testing her reflexes and responses.

Why was she here and how long had she been here?

_"Maria, do you know what year we are in?" _The doctor asked her.

_"2009" _She replied confidently, the doctor's look on his face, was not good, she turned to face Shawn, who instantly took her hand and started to speak, _"Maria honey, it's 2013, you've been in a coma for four years, after your last match with Randy" _He spoke softly, so genuinely.

_"But Paul would never do that to me" _I was in disbelief, my own brother would set up a match with me against Randy Orton.

_"Ria, he was the one who pushed for that match, I only found out after you were brought in to hospital, he said Randy was going to teach you a lesson for disobeying Paul, you know with talking and training Chyna, still being in love with Mark" _Shawn explained, and I prompted him to tell me more, he told me how Randy got a big push and had half a dozen championship opportunities and Championship Reigns, and now he was the current WWE Heavy Weight Champion, and Paul had been rewarding Randy every opportunity he got because in Paul's words 'He got Rid of Maria'

The petite redhead felt crushed, the man she looked up to would do that to her.

She cried.

The tears fell, and her friends gathered around trying to comfort her, but it was no use, after a couple of days Maria finally began formulating a plot, a way to extract her revenge.

_"I need you to promise me something guys" _She said suddenly causing all eyes in the room to be on her, this meant she had the attention of Shawn, Road Dogg, Billy Gunn, X-Pac, Chyna and Mark, Maria had made sure the children weren't around when she said this, they were at school, now she was awake, Maria made sure the children did their homework on time, they retained their grade averages and were the best they could be, because she saw the world the way she was finally meant to see it, it was a cruel and harsh wake up call for her.

Reality sucked.

Paul and Randy sucked more.

_"Yeah sure" _They all replied suspiciously one at a time as the red headed diva turned to them one at a time, to make sure they could promise her this one thing.

_"Don't tell Paul I'm awake" _She said sternly.

_"Why not?" _They all asked instantly, together.

_"Revenge is a dish best served cold" _She said coldly.

_"So do you have a plan?" _Mark asked her from beside her, the petite red headed diva told her friends of her plan to bring Paul and Randy's worlds down, they all agreed to come aboard, with suggestions of their own and she felt so grateful she had friends who would help her fight her battles.

* * *

><p>It took what felt like months to put her plan into action, it took three months in fact and it took three stages to get her revenge.<p>

Firstly, Maria trained, and I mean trained harder than she ever had before, with the help of Chyna mainly but the guys did help out mainly in the gym, with weights and knowing how to push her when she felt like giving up, they motivated her and her two girls were enough motivation, she might have never woke up, and that meant never seeing them again and the men she was seeking revenge on made her lose one baby and she was told she may never have kids again, they had scarred her for life.

Secondly, she got remarried, her and Mark realised they couldn't live without each other, this accident is what it took them to realise that life is short and you only live once, so you might as well be happy, so they remarried in a small, private ceremony, where literally only Maria, Mark, their children Chasey and Gracie, Chyna, Billy Gunn, Road Dogg, Shawn Michaels and X-Pac where there alongside a Vicar and that was it, it was perfect.

Thirdly and finally, it was time for Maria to extract her revenge, with as little help from her friends, the stage was set, she would return on Monday Night Raw in her hometown of Chicago! But sneakily Maria contacted Vince and told him she wanted to come back at surprise Paul, and he was a gullible sucker.

During a promo segment where Paul and Randy were in the ring together claiming Randy Orton is the 'face' of the company, and how Daniel Bryan was only a B+ player and would never ever live up to his hype.

The lights went pitch black, The Undertakers Bells tolled, then Maria's music started, red mist filled the arena, there was a chant of 'This Is Awesome' filled the arena.

The lights came back on and the ring was surrounded, Maria inside with The Undertaker, with Road Dogg, Billy Gunn, X-Pac, Chyna and Shawn Michaels on the outside.

_"We are starting a new Era today boys, and it's not the Randy Orton Kiss Ass Era Hunter" _Maria said.

_"Maria..." _Paul and Randy stood flabbergasted, they didn't even know she was awake, but here she stood in the middle of the ring in her hometown of Chicago.

Fans chanting her name.

_"We are taking Raw back to the Dark Era... The Dark Degeneration X Era infact" _To that their was a loud pop from her hometown crowd.

_"Guys, let's do this" _She shouted.

There was no seven second delay, the ring surrounded, nowhere for Paul or Randy to go, it was a brutal attack, seven on two, the dark era reigning supreme.

She looked down at the two fallen men, bloodied and bruised, _"You left me for dead, big mistake boys" _She says and lets out a wicked laugh.

The lights fade to black, and the only sound that can be heard is The Undertaker's bell's tolling out over a packed Chicago crowd.

* * *

><p><em>AN 2: Please Read And Review xxx_


	45. Brie's Snapshot

**A/N: This one is a little idea that popped up into my head last night.**

**Brie/Daniel.**

**Braniel Wedding- a short snapshot of Brie's thoughts about her upcoming wedding.**

**Hope you enjoy it xxx**

* * *

><p>Today was the day she was marrying the man of her dreams.<p>

Brie Bella was about to become Mrs Daniel Bryan.

She took a deep breath as she looked herself in the long mirror and took a long and hard look at herself, from her curled brown hair, to her white satin gown all the way down to her Yves Saint Lauren heels that her sister Nikki had brought her as a Wedding present.

She couldn't believe this day was finally here.

She relived the day she met Daniel and their first kiss.

It felt like only yesterday that Daniel got down on one knee and proposed to her.

For her whole life she was trying to fill the empty void deep down, resentment stemming from her father and how absent he was from her whole life, she was lucky. she had her loving mother and a sister she wouldn't change for the world and then there was the WWE and the WWE Universe who she shares her passion of Wrestling with and then there was Daniel... He was the love of her life, he showed her what love really was and she was so grateful that he showed the same amount of love she showed him, if not more.

It's the sudden realisation, that her wedding is going to take place in a few hours time and it's the only time she's been alone today, earlier it was Nikki and her mother fussing around her, but now they are sorting themselves out, then there was the make up artist and the hair stylist, so she essentially was all ready for her wedding day.

She took a look around her, this would be the last time she'd really be alone, alone as Brie Bella anyway, soon enough she'd have her husband and she'd never have to be alone again.

Soon she would be Mrs Daniel Bryan and she couldn't be happier.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: Please Read And Review x x x**


	46. Stay The Night

**A/N: Prompt On Tumblr: "Sometimes All You Need Is Someone To Stay... AJ Lee Is Upset Because Kaitlyn Is Leaving, AJ Lee's Biggest Fear Is She Will End Up All Alone And Now Kaitlyn Is Leaving The WWE, She Has No One, Will Anyone Help AJ? Can Anyone Help Her Realise She Is Not Alone?" **

**Pairings: AJ Lee/CM Punk Mentions Of AJ Lee/Kaitlyn (Chick Busters Friendship)**

**Hope You Like It x x x**

* * *

><p>What a lot of people didn't know was that she was broken, her t-shirts are her mantra, she doesn't wear a 'Love Sucks' T-shirt for nothing, AJ Lee never had anyone who truly loved her, she had friends, but her best friend Kaitlyn, the other half of the Chick Busters was going, she was quitting.<p>

Just like everybody else in her life, Kaitlyn was leaving her.

AJ Lee found out about Kaitlyn's plans to leave only a day before her best friend was due to leave, that she had no time to make her or she should say help her change her mind.

Once more that sinking feeling she gets every so often reappears, what if no one ever loves her?

Is she destined to be alone forever?

* * *

><p><strong>[Hayley Williams]<br>I know that we are upside down  
>So hold your tongue and hear me out<br>I know that we were made to break  
>So what? I don't mind<strong>

_**You kill the lights, I'll draw the blinds**_  
><em><strong>Don't dull the sparkle in your eyes<strong>_  
><em><strong>I know that we were made to break<strong>_  
><em><strong>So what? I don't mind<strong>_

_**Are you gonna stay the night?**_  
><em><strong>Are you gonna stay the night?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh oh oh, are you gonna stay the night?<strong>_

_**Are you gonna stay the night?**_  
><em><strong>Doesn't mean we're bound for life<strong>_  
><em><strong>So oh oh oh, are you gonna stay the night?<strong>_

**[Beat break]**

* * *

><p>It's been a couple of weeks since Kaitlyn's departure and AJ Lee is still feeling down, she's still under her illusion that Love Sucks.<p>

She's unlovable- Always has been, Always will be.

She spends the weekend she has off drinking.

When he finds her, she's slumped on a stool directly placed on bar, with a large drink in her hand.

He doesn't drink, he's sober, he's straight-edge, especially after all his families problems with alcohol and drugs, he hates seeing the dark haired, short diva looking so sad, she almost looks depressed.

They have a storyline in the pipeline from what he's heard, he came here wanting to see her, just to talk about the storyline, but seeing her like this, he realises she needs more than just someone to talk to.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Are you gonna stay the night<strong>_  
><em><strong>Doesn't mean we're bound for life<strong>_  
><em><strong>So oh oh, are you gonna stay the night<strong>_

_**I am a fire, you're gasoline,**_  
><em><strong>Come pour yourself all over me<strong>_  
><em><strong>We'll let this place go down in flames only one more time<strong>_

_**You kill the lights, I'll draw the blinds**_  
><em><strong>Don't dull the sparkle in your eyes<strong>_  
><em><strong>I know that we were made to break<strong>_  
><em><strong>So what? I don't mind<strong>_

_**Are you gonna stay the night?**_  
><em><strong>Are you gonna stay the night?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh oh oh, are you gonna stay the night?<strong>_

_**Are you gonna stay the night? (we get burned!)**_  
><em><strong>Doesn't mean we're bound for life (we never learn!)<strong>_  
><em><strong>So oh oh, are you gonna stay the night?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Night night night night night...<strong>_

**[Beat break]**

* * *

><p><em>"You know that's not going to help you, don't you?" <em>He says as he approaches her and takes the vacant seat next to her at the bar.

_"I don't recall asking for your opinion, Punk" _She snaps back angrily, he notices something about her, her eyes are empty and dark, there's no love in them anymore.

_"April, come on you can talk to me" _He shrugs off her hostile tone of voice, the young woman in front of him, needed help.

"When_ did we start talking?" _She asks him bitterly.

_"You look like you need someone to talk to, what's bothering you? You are normally a little ray of sunshine running around backstage, laughing, smiling, whereas every time I see you now your eyes are vacant, your voice is cold and you're drunk" _He's pleading with her, he wants to ask himself why he cares so much? He's here sitting in a bar, when he doesn't drink, his choice he knows that, talking to a woman who is aiming to get herself blind drunk, she's so caught up in pain, he wants to save her, he feels like he has to save her from herself, or at least this version of her anyway.

_"She left me" _She states simply, after finishing the rest of the contents in her glass.

_"What? Who?" _He asks slightly confused.

_"Kaitlyn, she said she'd never leave me, and she did, I have no one..." _She responds, the voice in her tone, broken.

_"April.." _He says her name softly.

_"Just go, I like being alone" _Her walls are back up as she snaps at him.

* * *

><p><strong>ARE YOU GONNA STAY THE NIGHT?!<strong>

**[Beat break]**

* * *

><p>CM Punk knows that she's lying, no one likes being alone.<p>

He didn't realise how broken the petite diva was until then.

How could he leave her like this?

He had to stay.

He shook his head, he wanted to stay.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Are you gonna stay the night?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Doesn't mean we're bound for life<strong>_  
><em><strong>So oh oh, are you gonna stay the night?<strong>_

_**[Zedd:]**_  
><em><strong>Are you gonna stay the night?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Are you gonna stay the night?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh oh oh oh.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Are you gonna stay the night?<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>"How about I stay?" <em>He asks her, her head shoots up, her eyes meet his, searching for honesty, trust, help.

_"You're going to..."_ Her voice sounds choked up with emotion as she says the final word_ "Stay" _He looks at her and he knows it's all she needs, someone to stay.

"Yes" Always, the word was on the tip of his tongue but he didn't say it, it wasn't something he could promise the Petite Diva, but it was something he wanted to be able to in the future.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: Please Read And Review x x x**


	47. The Anniversary Gift

**A/N: Short and Sweet One Shot Featuring My Favourite Couple. Stacy/John!**

_Hope you all enjoy x_

* * *

><p><strong>The Anniversary Gift<strong>

The tall long legged blonde stormed into the women's locker room upset

Where was he?

Why was her ignoring her?

It was their anniversary after all!

Maria and Torrie had just come back from their tag team match against Lita and Victoria, the spotted Stacy packing her bag, getting changed ready to go home, '_We thought you'd be with John, we just saw him leaving' _Maria said, and the blonde diva looked angry.

'_You two haven't had a fight have you?' _Torrie enquired, and Stacy shook her head, '_No he's been ignoring me all day…' _and it was as if Maria had read her mind, '_And you think that he's forgotten your anniversary?' _Maria asked, Stacy looked at her two friends and nodded slowly, and the two girls hugged her.

'_This is John we're talking about, he loves you, everyone knows that, how could he forget?' _Stacy shrugged her shoulders. Her two friends got changed quickly and came back towards the leggy blonde, '_Common Stace, we'll drop you off at your hotel Hun' _Torrie said, and the three of them walked off towards Torrie's rental car.

* * *

><p>About fifteen minutes later, Torrie's car came to a halt outside Stacy's hotel, she got out, '<em>Thanks' <em>she said turning to look at her two friends at the front of the car. '_Let us know what John gets you, or we'll kick his ass' _said the fiery red head and Torrie nodded in agreement. Stacy smiled her friends always knew how to cheer her up, she laughed with them, '_Yeah I will do girls, bye' _as she said this she saw her friends car disappear.

She then turned around and headed towards the hotels automatic front entrance, she opted to take the stairs to her hotel room which she was sharing with her boyfriend, this was so she could think of what to say to him when she saw him

She'd finally reached their room, she paused outside the door for a minute to regain her composure, took in a deep breath and walked in, she scanned the room and John was nowhere to be seen as she closed the door. She put her bag down; glancing at the floor she saw it was covered in pink and red rose petals, a small smile crept on her face.

'_John?' _she asked, as she approached the bed, she looked at the cream bed lining and in red rose petals it spelt out '**Stacy Marie Keibler, I Love You x** her smile widened when she saw this and her eyes started to water, '_Oh John' _she said softly.

'_Happy Anniversary baby girl' _said a voice from the other side of the room, from the en-suite John came out, he was butt naked, apart from the black bow tie around his neck and a bottle of champagne he was holding in his hands covering his nether regions.

She turned slowly and saw John and laughed gently, '_Aw babe' _she smiled at him, '_I thought you'd forgotten' _she confessed and he laughed, '_What and be killed by your crazy friends? Or to upset you? I'd never forget this for the world' _she moved closer to him, and smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him gently, before taking the bottle of champagne out of his hands and placing it on the bedside table and then kissed him again, except this time it was more passionately.

Once their passionate embrace was over, he opened the bottle of champagne and poured them both a glass, '_Happy one year Anniversary' _he said raising his glass handing Stacy her glass and she raised her glass to his, '_Happy Anniversary babe' _she said lovingly.

'_I love you John Cena' _she said before drinking her glass of champagne and led him to bed to celebrate their Anniversary properly.

**x x x The End x x x**


	48. The Bookworm Strikes Out

**A/N: This One-Shot is dedicated to Dixiewinxwrites12 :)**

**Plot: What happens when Undertaker's and Kane's sister Hallie arrives at the WWE to work as a photojournalist? And what happens when she catches the eye of Seth Rollins? Will her brothers be supportive?**

**Thank you for the suggestion :) x x x**

* * *

><p>Hallie brushed her long red hair over her shoulder as she followed Jane from Talent and Relations down a white washed walled corridors of the latest WWE Arena, the young woman felt a shiver of excitement run through her she saw a sign saying Women's locker room, knowing the current WWE Diva's she would be taking photos of shortly would be sitting right behind that solid door.<p>

_"You know who you remind me of?" _Jane asked Hallie a few moments later as they walked down the corridor towards the Photography Studio.

_"Who?" _She responds nervously.

_"One of our old diva's called Maria, she had long red hair like you, she was pretty and she liked piercings" _Jane informed her kindly.

_"Thanks, I guess" _Blushing at Jane's compliment of being pretty, Hallie really didn't take compliments well, it was just within her nature.

"Anyway,_ the photo studio is just down the hall to the left, I'm just going to take this call and then I will be right with you" _Jane instructed her and went to one side to answer her call.

As Hallie took a few steps forward on her own, she felt small, seeing everyone give her weird looks, she was in a world of her own, until she walked slap bang into a strong, big chested man, she was muttering an apology, until she looked up and saw some familiar eyes she knew too well, _"Oh Glenn, I'm sorry, I was miles away" _Hallie said smiling up at one of her older brothers, _"So how's it going so far?" _He responded, _"A bit overwhelming at the moment" _She responded half laughing.

_"Glenn, are you ready? We have to go, Mike said we were running through our scene now" _Glenn and Hallie both looked up at there stood the architect of The Shield as she heard he'd been called on Television, Seth Rollins in real life was so much more attractive than Hallie had thought with his two toned hair, wearing a 'Hounds Of Justice' beanie hat.

_"Oh sorry Glenn didn't mean to interrupt, you and your friend"_ His voice was smooth, velvety smooth, oh dear lord, she was breaking the first rule that Glenn and Mark told her when she first told them she had been accepted to be the newest WWE Photo Journalist, do not fall for any of the superstars, they are their co-workers and also Glenn and Mark said no one was good enough for her, as she was their younger sister.

_"I'll come and see you later Hallie, keep out of trouble" _Glenn said smiling at her as he started walking towards Seth who was still standing facing her, Hallie couldn't help but notice that Seth looked back a few times at her, as she stood in the same spot they had left her in.

* * *

><p><em>"Hallie? Hallie? Are you even listening to me?" <em>Hallie's attention went shooting up to the man who stood beside her, it was her photographer colleague Simon, she really had to stop fantasying about her first day and especially about a certain Shield member.

_"So the schedule for today is; The Total Diva's Cast and then The Shield" _Simon told her, and her heart began to race at the mention of the Shield. Hallie had been with the company now three months, a few of the diva's asked her to come out to the company night outs, they all partied after some shows, but that wasn't who Hallie was, she was a book worm, she didn't drink, so to most diva's and some superstars she was boring, but being the younger sister of Mark and Glenn, people instantly liked her, and how she was so different from them.

Hallie loved her job, she always had a keen eye for fashion, photography and art, they were her passions in life, she majored in photography and this is what got her here, in the WWE, that and the fact she had 'connections' on the inside. Hallie loved the WWE, she saw how real and fake people could be, she liked certain diva's and she also learnt to say away from certain diva's, everyone seemed to have a click, and Hallie didn't, until The Bella Twins became friends with her that was, much to the dismay of Mark and Glenn, just because of all the media coverage they got and all the rumours they had heard about them, except for the fact they are both in relationships, so they couldn't be these 'man eating, attention seeking' diva's people claim they are.

The best bit about her job was how up close and personal with her colleagues every day, and today she was going to get up close and personal with The Shield, especially a certain two-toned long haired member of The Shield. Hallie for the past couple of months had tried to stay away from him, to stop fantasying about him, to stop searching for him in the hallways whenever she came into a new arena for Raw or a new photo shoot set, she hadn't done a photo shoot with him or The Shield since she had been here, so she was actually excited about this, maybe a little bit too much, definitely more than she should be.

* * *

><p>Hallie, took a few deep breathes more than she dares to count, before she walked back into the photo studio after she had finished off with the Total Diva's cast.<p>

This was Hallie's domain, she had to remain professional and in control of this situation, her camera lens was protecting her considering how hot and flustered she felt, she was surprised that her face was flushing bright red.

Simon, was directed the men into what shots and poses he'd like to see off them, every time Seth smiled into the camera, Hallie felt butterflies, he had a beautiful smile.

Some how she had managed it, she had done a photo shoot with The Shield and survived and she didn't make herself look like an idiot! Result!

Seth, Roman and Dean were talking to Simon as she started to pack away some of her stuff, from out of nowhere, she spotted a brunette diva coming towards her with a purpose, with a smirk on her face.

_"No" _Hallie responded before the diva had a chance to say anything.

_"Come on Hallie, just this once, you never come out with us, I thought we were friends" _The taller long haired brunette said, pouting.

_"Nikki! That's so unfair we are.." _Hallie responded before being cut off by Nikki Bella, _"So you can come and maybe someone will invite the guy you've been staring at for the past few minutes" _She said smiling sweetly.

_"What? Who? I was not staring at anyone" _Hallie stumbled over her words.

_"Sure you weren't, I'll pick you up at eight" _Nikki winked at Hallie.

_"B-But" _Hallie started to say before being cut off once more by the Bella twin, _"But nothing" _She said as she flounced away.

When Hallie looked back from where Nikki had disappeared from, she saw Seth shoot her a small smile and a little wave, Hallie felt flustered as she shot Seth a smile back and a mimicked his little wave.

* * *

><p>Hallie, was taking a chance, she had finally allowed herself to be convinced to go to her first company after party, it looked like some body had hired out an adjoining hotel suite for the diva's and superstars to party in, Hallie for the first time felt like she settled in and could even laugh when people (mainly Summer Rae) gave her weird looks for not drinking, apparently she didn't know how to have a good time, Hallie thinks she may have offended Summer Rae when she said she didn't need a drink to have a good time, she had friends to have a fun time with. From what Hallie had been told Summer Rae, was a bit of a live wire, she had to be centre of attention, and now that her and Fandango had broken up, she liked to stir up trouble with anyone who spoke to him, especially girls- the other divas.<p>

Hallie had to get out of the tension filled room, she opened the patio door and stepped out into the crisp, fresh night air, she took a sip of her diet coke as she stared out into the night's sky.

_"So this is where you're hiding" _Hallie stiffened at the voice behind her, she'd know it anywhere, the one and only Seth Rollins.

_"Seth, hey" _She paused briefly before carrying on, _"I wasn't exactly hiding, just had enough of Summer Rae's attitude" _She ended lousily.

_"Forget about her" _He replied smoothly, _"Can I get you a refill on your drink?" _He asks her, extending his hand to reach for her cup.

_"Sure" _Hallie replies feeling shy as she hands him her cup and their hands meet.

_"Actually scratch that, um"_ He starts to say before running his hand through his long hair nervously,_ "Do you want to grab a coffee somewhere other than here?" _He asks her almost sounding shy.

_"That would be lovely Seth" _Hallie says more confidently than she feels.

* * *

><p>Hallie and Seth are just about to disappear through the door to go and grab that coffee, but they are spotted by two older, taller dark haired men.<p>

_"I can't believe it" _Mark says in disbelief as he witnesses the scene in front of him.

_"The kid's not bad, she could do worse" _Glenn responds, taking a swig of his beer.

_"I suppose so" _Mark grumbles.

_"I didn't say you had to like him, if he hurts her, I'll give you the first shot" _Glenn says sounding like the voice of reason.

_"Agreed" _Mark says shaking Glenn's hand before he takes a swig of his own beer.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: Please Read And Review x x x**


	49. The Darkness Within

**A/N: This One-Shot is for Wolfgirl2013! Thanks for all your suggestions!**

**Maria Helmsley is kidnapped In 1998, When she returns In 2000 (Two years later) she has a new look and a new attitude, Can DX find out why Maria really changed? **

**DX Members: Triple H,X-Pac,Tori,Road Dogg Billy And Stephanie.**

**Pairings: Triple H/Stephanie, X-Pac/Tori, The Undertaker/Maria.**

**Hope you like it xxx**

* * *

><p>It was the year 2000, It had been two years since Maria Helmsley had gone missing, one cold winter's night in Las Vegas, Nevada, she had gone missing, her brother Triple H, the leader of, DX had searched high and low around the arena where they had been performing that particular night, but there was no trace of the brown haired woman, he said he wouldn't stop looking, but as the time past all his hope she'd return home faded, she was gone.<p>

It was exactly two years today that he lost someone he held in his heart.

They had return to Las Vegas, Nevada, it was yet again a cold winters night, almost like deja vu, it brought back bad memories, it was too haunting.

Part of his heart gone, sure he had his wife, Stephanie, and his team mates, Road Dogg, Billy Gunn, X-Pac and his girlfriend, Tori, but his heart still ached over the fact his only sibling, his younger sister had been cruelly snatched away from him and he missed her, they may of not had the best relationship over the years, but family was and is still family at the end of the day.

He never let his personal life interfere with his professional life, he was in the ring, surrounded by the people who meant the most to him, the rest of DX, minus Tori because of her broken neck after being tombstoned by Kane, and his wife stood proudly by his side as he was about to address the fans in Nevada, it's all he had now, he was about to open up his mouth when the arena went pitch black...

The legendary bells tolled...

It was the Phenom, why was he coming out here.

Except, when the smoke cleared, it wasn't him...

It was her...

The crowd was in full voice, some chanting her name, some screaming, she was back.

This had to be a dream, or maybe it was a nightmare?

There was his little sister, the brunette who had been kidnapped two years ago to the day.

So it was the monster, the deadman, the devil's favourite playmate, the phemon, what ever you want to call him, he was responsible for her kidnapping, her disappearance.

He would pay.

"_I'm backkkk, Did you miss me, Brother?" _She says her voice, ice cold, her laugh, so demonic, just like his...

"_Maria..." _He gasped, she was real, she was really here.

His sister was sending a message, _"Aw, Steph don't be mad, Taker just thought this dressed looked better on me than it ever look on you... Least one of us had the bottle to marry him!" _She says proudly, her voice dark.

But what was she wearing? This long, black lace dress, her hair was no longer lovely chocolatey brown, it was now jet black, with red streaks running through it, my wife's face full of shock, as she eyed my sister, _"She's wearing my dress..." _Is all she mutters, and my gaze falls between my sister, well this demon form of her and my wife, the dress, it all fell into place, the dress that Maria was wearing up on the stage was the dress that Stephanie wore when she was nearly forced to marry The Undertaker.

What had happened to her?

My sister was gone, the one I knew and loved anyway was gone, and she'd be replaced by this.

Fire exploded from all four of the ring post corners and red mist filled the air.

"_But fear not, this is only the beginning" _The young woman says before disappearing through the smoke, leaving everybody stunned in silence.

The once sweet and innocent girl, was now wicked.

He had to speak to her, he had to know why...

Why had she changed?

Why did she go with The Undertaker?

Why did she marry him?

* * *

><p>On her way to the back, she had seen her, the her she was talking about was Tori, <em>"Don't think for a minute that I had forgotten about you dearie..." <em>Maria yanked the sandy blonde's head back, she screamed out in pain, her neck, broken, _"I'll have to thank my brother-in-law for performing his mission..."_She laughs coldly, before pausing briefly, _"Did it hurt? Did X-Pac cry out in pain, when you were hurt?" _She asks as she throws Tori to the ground when she remains silent, tears falling down the sandy blonde girl's face as Maria leaves her in her wake.

She had turned Wicked, what had happened to the girl she once knew?

Maria had turned to the dark side.

She was dark now.

* * *

><p>Hunter ran, he had to, he needed to see it was her, he had so many questions, he needed answers.<p>

He'd managed to reach the young woman backstage, he grabbed her wrist and spun her round to face him with such ease.

"_Why?" _He asked her, looking into her once loving eyes, which were now dark and cold.

"_You want to know why?" _She asks sarcastically.

"_That monster kidnapped you, how could you marry him?" _He asks sounding angry.

"_Because at least he told me the truth!" _She fires back at the man she once called her brother.

"_What are you going on about? He's corrupted you!" _He pleads with her.

"_X-Pac" _She mutters simply.

"_What about him?" _Her brother looks so confused.

"_I was honest with you, I told you I loved him and you said you'd talk to him for me, get me a date with him, and then I find out that the reason he's with that bitch Tori, is because you set them up! Told them they we meant to be! You broke my heart! And Taker repaired it, he showed me what real love is, it's about sacrifice, something you know nothing about!" _Her voice like fire, her words stinging him.

"_Maria..." _He says softly.

"_And now... You and the rest of them will pay!" _She shouts as she snatches her hand away from the older man in front of her, _"Starting with your precious wife... I want a match with her tonight!" _She scowls at him.

"_No!" _He says fiercely protective of his life.

"_Well, she either faces me in the ring for her championship... or I can always get Taker to take her away to a place you will never find her, ever again!" _She says sternly, looking him in the eye.

"_Fine, one match, and he leaves her alone!" _He sighs, his voiced strained, he takes a deep breath before carrying on, _"I will get you back Maria! You will come home!" _He sounds confident, even if his body language doesn't show it.

"_I have a home, with him" _She deadpans her brother immediately.

"_Tell your precious wife I will see her in the ring, Next!" _She barks as she saunters off towards the gorilla position, she didn't even bother changing into ring clothes.

* * *

><p>The bells start tolling again, the crowd is screaming again, they are chanting her name once more just like before.<p>

Hunter tells Steph that darkness has clouded Maria's heart and they need to fight her, to get her back, to bring her home.

As Stephanie makes her way down to the ring, you can see the fear and uncertainty etched on her face, she tries to mask it, but Maria can definitely see it, as she is standing in the ring, in a dress the woman who is walking towards her once wore, the difference is Stephanie McMahon (as she was known then) had been forced to wear it, whereas Maria wore it willingly, it was her sigh of strength, Maria no longer had a weakness...

This was match like no other, Maria could have won this match a good five or six minutes ago, but she wanted to punish Stephanie, Maria wanted to send a message, to them, to everybody, she wasn't a woman to be messed with.

She had gone from one strong family, to another, who was mad enough to challenge The Undertaker or Kane?

"_1...2...3... And your new WWE Women's Champion Maria..." _Lillian Garcia announced.

Maria was impressive they had to admit that, she was now the WWE Women's Champion, that was going to cause a problem, who was going to challenge her now?

"_That's one down, and dearest brother, my husband is coming for you next..." _Maria says when she sees Hunter approaching the ring to check on his fallen wife, the lights go out, it's pitch black.

When the lights come back on, Maria has disappeared.

She was ready to win this war.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: Sorry it took me so long to put it up! **

**But Please Read And Review As Always x x x**


	50. The Worse Kept Secret

**A/N: Hey Peeps! I'm back with a new fanfic!**

**This time it's a one shot and the main pairing is Stephanie McMahon/Hunter Hearst Hemsley (aka Paul Levesque in real life)**

**It's short, full of drabble really. Hope you like it...**

**Please Read and Review x x x**

* * *

><p><strong>Worse Kept Secret...<strong>

The worse kept secret in World Wrestling Entertainment...

Yeah that's right, the worse kept secret in World Wrestling Entertainment was _their marriage._

Triple H (Hunter Hearst Hemsley), The Game, The Cerebral Assassin as most of the WWE Universe knew him as, to the real world, his friends, his family, he was known as; Paul Levesque and he was married to the daughter of Vince McMahon the owner of the multi-billion dollar company that is the WWE, her name was Stephanie McMahon-Levesque, The Billion Dollar Princess.

The couple had done a storyline during the Attitude Era, which seemed so long ago now, in which they got married, fell in love even if it was just for a while, but it inevitably ended in divorce like many on air marriages did. What they didn't know was that they would fall in love off screen. So while they were arguing and getting divorced on screen for the WWE Universe to see, they were falling in love with each other off screen.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The worse kept secret in World Wrestling Entertainment<strong>_, he had said it himself at a press conference for the 25th anniversary of Wrestlemania, when he was going head to head with Randy Orton for The WWE Championship. This was because of the whole Legacy (Orton, Dibiase and Rhodes) Vs the McMahon Family, which involved Orton Punting Vince, then Shane and eventually Stephanie.

This was when Paul snapped.

Another man laying his hands on his wife, that was a no-no, on a lot of levels, even if it was a storyline, it was painful to watch another man hurt his wife.

As is on que headlining Wrestlemania once again came around, and yes he came out on top.

Everyone said it was because he was married to her, but she'd like to remind people that he came to the WWF now known as the WWE well before their storyline, well before they got married in real life and he was a big shot before they became a couple, he had scratched and clawed his way from the bottom of the barrel to become a main eventer and the WWE Champion like he was now.

* * *

><p>That storyline happened just over a year ago, Wrestlemania 26 had just gone by. The two were still very much in love with each other as they ever were, they have two beautiful daughters together and another one on they way.<p>

The heavily pregnant brunette woman was laying on her couch watching TV and flicking through a magazine irritatedly, she was feeling irritable, he was well aware of what she was like when she was pregnant, he merely had to go through the motions, he knew she couldn't control her hormones around this time, so imagine what she must have been like when he got the call off her father Vince Kennedy McMahon saying that Paul had been put in hospital at a live show.

He said it was nothing serious not like before, like when Paul suffered his many Quad injuries, which took over 9 months out of his career each time, as she raced through the hospital in one of their cars, as she raced towards his room, everything seemed to be worse than it actually was in her head, as she reached his hospital room, he was resting, he seemed fine, there were no tubes, just a few bandages.

She slowly made her way to his bedside and sat on the chair next to him, she took his larger hand in her smaller hand, she squeezed it gently just to tell him she was here. His eyes opened and were instantly fixed on his wife, she could see in his eyes that he felt fine, they weren't hooded in pain like when he had his quad injuries and this seemed to calm her down slightly but she could feel her eyes starting to water silently.

* * *

><p>He knows her a little to well, it's as if he knows she's going to cry.<p>

_'Steph...' _He finally says softly, _'I'm ok, look...' _

She nods as if to say she'd understood what he says, '_Paul, I'm pregnant, can you blame me for being slightly emotional especially after my dad called me, why didn't you?' _She asks, she's not shouting, she's actually calm when she says this and he laughs, she can hear him laughing.

_'Don't laugh at me Paul...' _This was here warning him as She's about to continue until he starts to speak, _'Steph I wasn't laughing at you hunni, I was laughing at how much you still care, I have a concussion that's all, I'll live and I didn't call because, well hello unless you haven't noticed, your pregnant, with my child, again I may add and I don't want to worry you unless I have to,I guess Vince just called to let you know...' _

He places his hand tenderly on her stomach and smiles at her and all the hurt she felt before washes away, and she smiles back at him covering his hand with hers as she gently strokes it.

* * *

><p>She doesn't mind being part of the worse kept secret within the World Wrestling Entertainment, especially when you have a family as loyal as hers, even if the fans don't get to see it as much as they should and especially having a husband as great as hers, two beautiful daughters like hers and another child on the way.<p>

The worse kept secret in World Wrestling Entertainment, it was a classic thing to be a part of, the McMahon-Levesque Era had begun so long ago and would forever be the world in which she would always want to be a part of.


	51. They Were Wrong

**A/N: Heyyy Guys!**

**My first fanfic that doesn't centre around John Cena and Stacy Keibler (My favourite pairing) is finally here!**

**This Fanfic centres around Lita (The Queen Of Extreme) and Jeff Hardy (The Definition Of Extreme)**

**It's my Birthday so hey, be nice!**

**Please Read and Review as always they are much appreciated!**

* * *

><p>She's Red, she's the Queen Of Extreme, She's High flying.<p>

I'm the charismatic enigma, I'm Multi-coloured, I'm the Definition Of Extreme and I'm High Flying.

But I'm the wrong brother.

Well at least that's what the WWE and Vince McMahon though.

They were wrong.

The WWE universe knew it, they saw it, that flash of what it could be, me and her.

The Queen Of Extreme and The Definition Of Extreme, what an Extreme couple.

But I'm the wrong brother.

They were wrong.

She's sitting across from me,it's the first time I've seen her in a while, after the news broke that her and Adam Copeland or to the WWE universe Edge, were having a relationship, I had to stand by Matt, he was my brother and best friend.

But my heart longer for her, I pined for her, but I could never tell him how I felt, it would be the ultimate betrayal, because I was the wrong brother.

They were wrong.

* * *

><p>Her loving smile is on her face, she'd reading the WWE magazine, I don't know who's on the cover but who ever the article is about is making her laugh and more importantly, smile. I know she hasn't been doing much of that in a while, especially after her and Mek at her once more, <em>'Do what?' <em>I say my tone is not harsh it is just a simple causal tone that comes to mind. _'You know what I mean Jeff, call me, tell Vince to re-hire me... I mean I broke you brother's heart, __**your **__heart' _The last bit stung him, yeah she had broken his heart but it was long ago, when her and his brother told him they were a couple, it stung, and it hurt, and he had to try and move on, he had a girlfriend for a good few years, but she couldn't hold a torch to the real woman who had his heart and always would.

_'Love...' _He stated simply and she looked confused, _'Love?' _She echoed his word not quite grasping what he meant.

He knew he'd said too much already and he looked at her, he was in too deep he couldn't exactly stop now, he was already drowning...

_'Love, you know, the emotion, the reason someone's heart beats faster, the reason people act crazy, Love and you must have felt it all these years I love you and no I don't mean as a sister, I mean as your the one I want beside me when all my dreams come true and even if they don't. I want to be able to hold your hand, dance, tell you your beautiful even if your crying, I want to be the one for you, because you've always been the one for me...' _

He was the wrong brother.

But They were wrong.

She digested all the information that Jeff had vented out, it was years of built up frustration coming out and she realised everything he said was exactly what she felt, she knew her and Matt would never work, she found in Adam a release, something dangerous and interesting, it wasn't boring like her and Matt.

She knew her and Jeff would never be boring because they were one in the same. Extreme.

She loved him and he loved her, that's all that mattered, Right?

She had realised she had been silent for a while now and she looked up just as Jeff was about to leave, he had a match, he said bye silently, whispering it as he left like it was their final goodbye, the worse thing is it was a triple threat match, Jeff Hardy Vs Edge Vs Matt Hardy, 2 ex lovers and the love of her life, this was the final chapter.

* * *

><p><em>'Wait one minute, that's Lita, what is she doing out here King?' <em>JR said into his microphone, he was shocked to see the red headed diva heading towards the ring, _'Is team Extreme about to reunite tonight live on Monday Night Raw?' _He carried on, only to hear Jerry "The King" Lawler his announcing partner say, '_I don't know JR but the puppies are here, Lita is back!' _

The ref is down, and Edge is about the spear Jeff and Matt is on the top rope, both competitors aiming for Jeff, she had to even the score, _'Hurricanrana to Matt, Lita just took Matt Hardy right out of this competition ladies and gentleman, Matt Hardy thanks for coming and good night' _JR said. With all the commotion with what Lita had done to Matt, Edge was distracted by his ex-girlfriend, had she come to help him?

_'Twist of fate by Hardy, Jeff Hardy is going up top, where he is most comfortable' _JR announced as Lita tried to revive the fallen ref, _'Swanton Bomb! Swanton Bomb Connects!' _JR continues, _'What goes up, must come down' _King adds as Jeff lands his Swanton Bomb to perfection to Edge and makes the cover.

1...

2...

3...

_'And your winner of this match is Jeff Hardy' _Lillian Garcia announced to the crowd and the crowd are going extremely loud.

_'Great match, Hardy won thanks to a little help from the Queen Of Extreme Lita' _JR finally says once the crowd has quietened down.

Jeff looked up and sees Lita, in the ring, she's smiling at him, before he had chance to take it all in, the win, Lita doing a hurricanrana on Matt, the crowd if cheering as she pulls him in close and kisses him.

It signals everything he needs to know.

They all thought he was the wrong brother.

But they were wrong.

_'I love you too' _She says quietly and softly with determination as she pulls away from the passionate and fiery embrace in the middle of the ring, with Edge and Matt staring in shock at the new Extreme Couple.

_'Could this be, the beginning of a new Extreme Era King?' _JR's voice boomed out to end the show.

* * *

><p>They thought he was the wrong brother.<p>

They were wrong.

And he knew it all along and so did she.

He was now in heaven.

Love, it happens to us all, eventually it will catch up with you.

Lita is the Queen of Extreme, Jeff is the Definition of Extreme, together they are the Extreme couple.

They thought he was the wrong brother.

They were wrong.


	52. I Might Not Be George Clooney But

**A/N: I think I am farr too addicted to one shot's at the moment! So I guess that's a good thing for you guys! **

**So here's a little something to keep you going until tomorrow... Please read and review x**

* * *

><p>I leaned against the bar, a glass of scotch in my hand, clinking the ice in the glass as I saw him walk over to the bar, he doesn't know who I am, I'm sure of it as he smiles at me, greets me with a hello like I am just another person, maybe he thinks I am... But I am not.<p>

"_I'm John Cena, the love of her life..." _I breathed out slowly, the older gentleman looking slightly confused until he realised I was referring to his girlfriend who I am now staring at intently, the long legged beautiful blonde, she stood surrounded by other people, some I knew like my dark haired best friend, Randy Orton and his long term girlfriend another blonde woman,Torrie Wilson, who just so happened to be her best friend.

When I look back at him, he's staring back at me, his facial features emotionless, _"Anybody else is just a waste of time.." _I say as I walk away from him smirking, because it is so true.

I lurk in the corner at the other end of the bar, taking in the sights, the people and then I find myself watching, him and her interact, she smiles, she laughs, but it's not the same as she used to do it when she was with me, her eyes don't shine like they used to, but she is just as beautiful as I could rememeber her last time I saw her a year ago, her blonde hair curled just the way I like it, she was wearing a white dress, it was my favourite colour on her, her tanned legs teased me, did she even know I was here though?

Had Randy told her?

Had Torrie told her?

Had he told her?

* * *

><p>I turned away, I couldn't bear to watch the scene anymore, his hand around her waist, when it should be mine, I can still remember how deliciously soft it felt against my palms everytime I touched her, I can still remember how she smells, her favourite perfume. I order another drink, my hands are slightly numb, the glasses colder everytime I get another drink.<p>

"_George told me he just met the so-called love of my life..." _I hear her heavenly voice say from behind me, I place my drink down as I turn to face her, _"Can he not handle the truth? You have to fight his battles for him" _As I speak it comes out bitterly, _"John, I'm with George now, that's the way it is, you know that, can you not just be happy for me?" _She says softly, sweetly but without conviction, not like when she used to speak about me, but the truth is all I've ever wanted is for her to be happy, but I always believed it would be me.

I take her hand in mine, her skin feels hot and silky smooth in my cold hard hand, she doesn't pull away though, as my blue eyes look into her brown eyes, _"I may not be George Clooney, but I am John Cena, the love of your life" _I say and I notice her eyes welling up, _"And just like I told him, anybody else is just a waste of time..." _

I kiss her cheek, and smile at her, _"When you figure it out, come find me, I'll be waiting for you..." _I say almost sadly as I walk away from her, leaving the party at the nearest exit, as I reach outside it is raining, how the weather seems to feel my pain, many people believed John Cena and Stacy Keibler were always meant to be...

* * *

><p>"<em>John.." <em>There's her voice again, I stare out into the rain, not turning to face her, I can't stand to look at her, she is beautiful, she's the love of my life, I knew it for the longest time, I was always too afraid to let her in, I told her I loved her, but did some hurtful things, now she's happy, can I really ruin it for her?

"_John" _I hear her voice again, it's closer this time she's whispering as she places her arms around my waist and kisses my shoulder, I cover one of her slender hands with my larger hand, _"You're getting wet, you're going to ruin that pretty dress of yours..." _I reply, almost instantly and then I hear her laugh, I have missed it so much, _"What does that matter when your with the love of your life, you told me early that when I figure it out, you'd be waiting, well hear I am" _She says as she walks so she is now in front of me, _"You were right, your not George Clooney and I don't want you to be because I don't love him, I love you John Cena, I want you... I always have, I always will" _She's blabbering on as she places her hand on my chest, above my heart, _"You had me at you were right.." _I laugh as I kiss her, pulling her into my suit jacket to keep her warm and protect her from the rain that was falling.

Rain, it must have been our favourite weather, all of our moments happen in the rain...

Many people believed John Cena and Stacy Keibler were always meant to be... These people were right.

**...I may not be George Clooney, but I am John Cena, the love of your life...**

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: I can't believe Stacy is with George btw, I saw photos of them the other day and I was like OMG! Lol xx**


	53. 28th October 2011

**_A/N: I think that I LOVE this couple..._**

**_Mike "The Miz" Mizanin and Maryse Ouellet._**

**_Please read and review as it's my first one about this couple!_**

* * *

><p><strong>28th October 2011- The day that changed my life forever.<strong>

I remember the day I met her.

I stood leaning against the door frame of my dressing room talking to my best friend John Morrison, the sharman of sexy as he dubbed himself, well hey I'm the Miz and I'm Awesome! Beat that! Anyway back to the story, as I stood leaning there listening to John talk about Melina for the millionth time that day, my gaze was distracted by a tall, long haired blonde diva walking past with Vince she was new being shown around, I caught her name it was.. Maryse and damn she was hot, and foreign.. French maybe, who cares she was hot!

John realised I wasn't listening to him as he looked in the direction of where was gaze was glued, _"I'm sorry bro, but she's out of your league..." _He laughed and I glared at him, _"I don't think so, Maryse and The Miz.. it has a ring to it" _John shook his head, _"Delusional much Mike?" _

Don't despair, the awesome one doesn't give in, not that easily any ways.

* * *

><p>The next time I saw the platinum blonde was on TV, she was so graceful the way she moved, she was beautiful everything about her shouted out beauty, her features, her hair, her body even her clothes, Maryse's in-ring attire, it made most guys go weak at the knees, I wonder what she would do to me if she was up close and personal.<p>

My heart almost skipped a beat when her name was announced and she was moving from the traitor brand of Smackdown to my home Raw, that was a day that changed my life.

Practical every guy in the Raw locker room wanted her, but my mission was to make her mine, I wasn't going anywhere and she was now on Raw. There she was, the tall, long haired platinum blonde, Maryse herself, I took a deep breath, she was breathtakingly beautiful and didn't she know it, I took another deep breath to steady my nerves, she was doing something to me and I'm not sure if she knew it.

She was what I wanted, what I needed...

"_Maryse..." _Her name coming out of mind was more seductive than I thought possible, how could her name be this sexy, well look at her, I think that explains it.

"_Hey.." _The diva's champion says back to me, her voice sounds distant.

"_It's ok, you don't have to ashamed to admit you want me!" _I smirk, I think I've touched a nerve. 1-0 to me.

"_Why would I want to be seen with you? Exactly what have you done recently except lose to John Cena?" _She replies bluntly.

Segment or no segment, she sounded like she meant it, Who did she think she was? How dare there be a segment showing me, The Miz being rejected?

Don't despair, the awesome one doesn't give in, not that easily any ways.

I remember seeing her after the show, _"Nice work" _she says totally in a different tone of voice, like she's proud, of me, of our work, of us? _"Nice legs" _I respond as I can't help but look her body up and down, she wore a beautiful white dress, it covered up enough, but it was still enough to send me wild, my heart skipping a beat, she was even more breathtakingly beautiful up close and personal. She laughed at my comment, little did she know I meant it, it wasn't supposed to come out as a line, but it is what it sounded like, Damn it.

"_C'est ok, vous n'avez pas à avoir honte d'admettre que vous voulez que_"

Was her response and I looked confused, _"Maryse, you don't understand how extremely hot that sounded but I have no idea what you just said" _I have now noticed she has moved almost to within an inch of me, the amount of space between us has decreased dramatically and I can feel my breathes getting quicker, this is embarrassing to say the least especially in front of her.

"_Do you remember what you said to me during our segment earlier?" _I raised my eyebrow the only thing I could remember was hitting a nerve when I told her not to be ashamed to admit she wanted me, but she couldn't have said that surely, or was it the John Cena comment, which is a lie, I have beaten John Cena. She moves close to me, she's pressed up against me, I can only try and hide the bulge that is growing rapidly in my pants as she leans up and whispers into my ear, _"It's ok, you don't have to ashamed to admit you want me!" _Her hot breath lingering on my skin, it feels delicious.

"_I'd never be ashamed to admit I want you, you know that!" _I say as I reach down for her hand, and she gives me a genuine smile for the first time, and rests her head on my chest.

* * *

><p>As I reopened my eyes the luscious long haired platinum blonde diva is standing in front of me, her eyes twinkling, she's happy about this, as it is her decision and part of me is happy for her and part of me is unhappy for us, she's leaving me, well not me, but this industry, the industry I love, but I love her, so my selfish needs have to be put to one side, I can't go back to being the selfish version of me who only cares about myself, as it isn't just me any more, its me and her, it's us.<p>

Our love story doesn't have to end just because this is the day that has changed my life, Maryse Ouellet is leaving the WWE, she asked for her release. She wanted to be free and now she is free to fly, and I'm being selfish and pig headed again, because I'm scared of losing her, of her walking away from this industry and away from me.

* * *

><p><strong>28th October 2011- The day that changed my life forever.<strong>

As she stands there, it's finally just me and her, she's finished saying goodbye to all her friends, she's smiling at me but slowly her smile disappears when she looks at me, _"What's wrong baby?" _She asks as she pulls me closer to her, and it's my turn to smile, _"Nothing ma belle" _She loves it when I used French, I use some of the sweet sayings and she normally would smile, she raises her eyebrow to me, _"Mike we've been together for nearly 2 years, I know when your lying to me..." _Her voice soft full of emotion, I take her hand in mine, _"Maryse, I love you, I'm only afraid of losing you.." _

And now I've made her cry, way to go me!

Jackass!

Her hand is still entangled in mine, she has finally looked up into my eyes, I take a deep breath, _" I have something to ask you, my final question and if you say no, I'll understand" _She's looking up into my eyes, a few tears still around her beautiful brown eyes, she takes a deep breath, _"Yes" _I laugh, _"You haven't even heard the question yet Mon Cherie" _She smiles as she kisses me gently, _"I'd do anything for you, you know that" _She says as she pulls away from that beautiful embrace and I step away from her one stop away breaking our contact and it look as if she's about to cry, and I can't stand to see her cry, _"Maryse Ouellet, I love you with all my heart,Baby before I met you, I was a selfish, arrogant and shallow man and now I have the most beautiful, kind and caring women in the world, that wants to be mine and all I do is make her sad with my stupid comments, I don't want to hurt you Maryse, But I have to ask you this before it kills me.." _I pause as I manage to get down on one knee before she notices I have disappeared down onto one knee and produced a box from my pocket _" Please make me the happiest man in the whole world by agreeing to become my wife?" _

She looks down at me, and there it is the look of absolute pure love and affection in her eyes, as she sinks to her knees gracefully to be beside me, her eyes locked on mine, _"Yes, obviously its going to be yes, I love you so much Mike" _As I slip on the white gold pink princess cut diamond ring onto her finger, she places the most gentle kiss on my lips, to seal the deal.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: I don't know what world I've been living in but only just realised they are a real life couple and that makes me happy! I loved their segments together! x**


	54. Ain't No Sunshine When She's Gone

**A/N: This is kind of in response to my own story 28th October 2011, I think most people expected that to be a one-shot of The Miz's feelings about Maryse being released, so here it is, but I've included a song that I think fits how The Miz is feeling when he hears she's being released! **

**Please read and review x**

* * *

><p>As I sit here, it is the 28th October 2011, the day that the WWE was officially releasing one of the best diva's they have ever had, in my opinion, even if it was a little biased to say the least. Maryse, the sexiest of the sexy, she was a pure beauty, she screamed it, the way her platinum blonde hair fell, it overwhelmed me, the way her luscious lips smiled, melted me, the way her eyes twinkled when I said I loved her and she loved me, it made me smile, not smirk but a genuine smile. Those three words coming from her, meant the world to me, they shaped my being.<p>

This all changed when she told 9 words,

"_I've been granted my release baby, I'm finally free"_

* * *

><p><strong>Ain't no sunshine when she's gone<br>It's not warm when she's away  
>Ain't no sunshine when she's gone<br>She's gone much too long  
>Any time she goes away<strong>

_**Ain't no sunshine when she's gone**_  
><em><strong>Wonder if she's gone to stay<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ain't no sunshine when she's gone<strong>_  
><em><strong>And this house just ain't no home<strong>_  
><em><strong>Anytime she goes away<strong>_

_**I know**_  
><em><strong>She's gone to stay<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's breakin' me up<strong>_  
><em><strong>Anytime she goes away<strong>_  
><em><strong>Gotta leave the young thing alone<strong>_  
><em><strong>There ain't no sunshine when she's gone<strong>_

* * *

><p>I put on a fake smile, it's for her benefit, we've been together for nearly two years, I honestly expected her to realise it was fake, but she sadly didn't. She was too wrapped up in her selfish request.<p>

She asked to be released, how selfish was that?

What about me?

What about us?

What did it mean for us?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ain't no sunshine when she's gone<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's not warm when she's away<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ain't no sunshine when she's gone<strong>_

**And she's gone much too long  
>Any time she goes away<strong>

_**Ain't no sunshine when she's gone**_  
><em><strong>I wonder if she's gone to stay<strong>_  
><em><strong>There ain't no sunshine when she's gone<strong>_  
><em><strong>And this house just ain't a home<strong>_  
><em><strong>Any time she goes away<strong>_

_**I know**_  
><em><strong>She's gone to stay<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's breaking me up<strong>_  
><em><strong>Any time she goes away<strong>_  
><em><strong>Gotta leave the young thing alone<strong>_  
><em><strong>There ain't no sunshine when she's gone<strong>_

* * *

><p>There's part of me, that gets it, it's the part of me that is the sensitive boyfriend who would do anything for the most beautiful and awesome woman I have ever met.<p>

But did she really expect me to be ok with it?

For her to leave?

For her to just walk away?

I love her, I mean truly love her more than I love anything and yes that includes winning the WWE title or the Heavyweight Championship and in this industry that makes you the top dog, but what does it mean when you can't share it with the person you love?

Am I being selfish?

Or is she being selfish?

* * *

><p><strong>Ain't no sunshine when she's gone<strong>  
><strong>I wonder if she's gone to stay<strong>  
><strong>Ain't no sunshine when she's gone<strong>  
><strong>And this house just ain't no home<strong>  
><strong>Any time she goes away<strong>  
><strong>Any time she goes away<strong>

* * *

><p>As I stand here and watch as she says goodbye to the industry that I love, that she used to love and I feel so many different emotions they range from relief (for her) and bitterness (which is how I feel now) I don't resent her, or want to resent her, but how is going to be ok?<p>

How do I tell her that I get it?

The reason she is walking away is because they dont' realise her potential, she is amazing, not only is beautiful inside and out, she is talented and kind hearted and loving, and is the company don't see that then they are SO wrong!

How do I tell her it is going to be ok?

How do I convince myself it's going to be ok?

I love her.

She loves me.

But does love really triumph over all?

I love her.

She loves me.

That's all that matters, it's all that should matter.

There isn't going to be much sunshine in my life when she leaves today, she is my sunshine, the platinum blonde, 5"8 beauty radiates so much love and energy within me, it's going to break me to watch her walk away, but I have to remind myself she isn't walking away from us, but she us trying to define who she is.

I can tell you so much about her... She's the woman I love.

She is my sunshine and they ain't no sunshine when she goes away.

She is Maryse Ouellet.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: There is so many cute video's of these two on youtube, I LOVE THEM!**

**Please read and review as always they make me smile x**


	55. Flashbacks Of Last Night

**A/N: The more pictures, videos and fanfictions I read about Maryse the more I like her!**

**The italics are the flash backs! Please Read and Review x**

* * *

><p>As the Canadian-French platinum blonde beauty rose out of her bed, one of her hands instantly rose to her head, "<em>Eurgh" <em>Is the only word that she to manages to let pass through her lips, how much did she have to drink last night. Atleast she ended up in her own bed, which was lucky, but why was she naked? And she meant stark naked, normally she had some form of clothes on.

She was alone wasn't she?

* * *

><p><em>In the darkness, she couldn't see anything, she could hear his ragged breathing as he kissed her neck, her mind went blank, this man was good with his lips, his hands slowly running up her slender thighs. She let out a small audible moan, at which she could feel his smirk against her neck, it felt delicious. She couldn't help but let her head fall back, it gave him free access of her body, her dress covered up, just the right amount to make it legal, as his hands roam all over her body, her body responds to each stoke of his hands, he's great with his hands... His gentle and large hands all over her body was spinning her out of control.<em>

* * *

><p>She shook her head, what was she thinking about?<p>

Who was the man with extremely good hands?

As she struggled to her feet, her vision still slightly blurred, her head pounding, _"Merde ma tête me fait mal" _She mutters in her mother tongue.

As she strolled to her ensuite, she looked at her reflection in the mirror, at her naked and flawless body, her neck felt swollen, abused, as she stared in the mirror she had to move closer to reflective screen to inspect the bruises- the love bites her secret lover had left as a reminder of his presence.

It's still burnt in her memory...

* * *

><p><em>As she lowered her body back towards her mattress, she felt a shiver of anticipation run down her spine, as she looks out into the darkness, she sees nothing, but she feels everything, as he lowers his lean, muscular chest down to her placing a sweet, body-tingling kiss on her lips, and she wants to keep him there, as she throws her arms around his neck, to hold him close to her, pressing his lean, muscular chest to her rapidly beating heart, shbunts to stay like this but it's him that pulls away first, but only to allow her thin fingers to rip his shirt off his body, and she wonders what he's thinking when he's paused for a minute as she runs her fingers across his chest attempting to pull him closer, he moves his head away from hers and kisses her shoulders removing the straps and desposing of her designer dress on the floor beside the bed, he continues his attack on her neck, "tu ferais mieux de ne pas laisser une marque" She hisses, he has no idea what she means as he continues to kiss and suck on the one spot below her jaw that is sending her to heaven and hell at the same time, but she's not asked him to stop, especially as her body is screaming out for more.<em>

* * *

><p>She shakes her head, who was the guy? How did he know what she liked in bed? She wasn't the type of girl that gave those details away. Was he even within the industry? She half hoped they were, but half wished they didn't, how embarrassing would it be to look this man in the eyes after last night.<p>

How was she supposed to know who it was? As she stood under the water of the shower, the cool water soothed her aching body.

* * *

><p>"<em>I thought I was the tease, what are you doing?" She asked in fustration as his hands skimmed the place she was begging to be touched, she began to feel hot, the touch of his fingers against the inside of her silky thighs, it was heavenly, the only thing better would be if he touched her where she wanted to be touched, did he want her to beg? Because Maryse begged no man, they usually begged her for her to let them touch her. That's when her plan changed, as he was toying with her, she'd toy with him, as she let her hands creep down his legs and landed in the exact place, how was he not hard already? He was sending her to heaven and he hadn't actually done anything yet, she tore at his trousers yanking them away from his muscular legs, she heard him try and reign in a groan when her hands went inside of his boxer shorts to stroke his member, it was a catalyst, she gave him what he wanted and she finally got what she wanted, he started off slowly at first, his rhythm was magical, her grip on him became harded and as he fingered her fasted her movements got faster, bringing her and him to utter esctacy, "Baiser" she moaned as she felt his warm sticky liquid explode all over her hand as hers was on his. <em>

_She noticed he remained quiet, he only let out a few moans and groans but didn't speak, she wanted him to, it might help her know who was this awesome in bed. She had little time to recover when he felt his body rise above her, almost resting on her as he lowered himself into her, with her body twisting allowing him full access into her, as he starts moving inside of her, he lets out near inaudible groans contrasted to her loud moans, demanding more, she wanted more, she wanted all of him, he entwines his hands in hers above her head, as he can sense her release, as his movements begin to get faster, she remembers moaning in his ear, willing him to finish it, to come with her to which she hears him chuckle and his head rests gently against her forehead as his movements get more jerky and harder as he can feel her release coming and her moans are getting louder, "Tell me your name, please? Don't you want to hear me scream it?" He remains quiet once more, she should be use to it by now, until she hears a low groan coming from him as she can feel his warm, sticky liquid releasing inside of her, just as her walls were closing around him signalling her release, she wants to scream, but he's kissing her, engulfing her moans and groans._

_Silence once more._

_All she hears is his breathing, his heart racing._

_When she wakes up, he's gone..._

* * *

><p>Silence again, now all she hears is her own breathing, which is shallow and fast.<p>

She struggles to get changed, luckily it's cold outside so no-one will think it's odd if she wears a scarf, whereas the only reason she is doing it, it to cover up last nights mistakes.

"_Maryse! How's your head this morning?" _She hears her best friend's voice behind her, _"Oh hey Alicia, I'm fine, yours?" _She lies, _"Anyway were did you sneak off to last night you left me alone, but I should thank you, for it, as me and Alex got time to talk, anyways ciao bitch, got to get ready for my match, see you after" _She says as she is practically walking down the corridor to the gorilla position.

"_Baiser" _She mutters as she collides into someone round the corner, and she looks up to see, him...

"_Sorry Mike, didn't see you there" _and he chuckles, the sound he just made sounds all to familiar.

I shake my head, no way.

"_What's wrong Ma Belle, your head hurting this morning?" _He asks in an amused tone of voice, and I playfully hit his arm, his strong, muscular arms, I'm drawn to him, I'm in love with him, but he doesn't know that. He catches my hand in his, deja vu, I want to scream out, this can't be happening, I couldn't have slept with Mike last night and how did I not know it was him!

"_Did you do anything exciting after you left the club last night? Alicia told me you left her last night"_ I wonder if he knows, or whether this is just a game, I couldn't have slept with Mike last night, that would have been something. I shrug,_ "Um no, just the usual, I just went to bed" _He looks hurt, _"Alone?" _Is his response, _"Did you go to bed alone last night?" _I fire back at him, and he chuckles, there it is again, it sounded too familiar, just like last night.

He moves closer to me, he places his hand on my hip I close my eyes briefly hoping he doesn't notice, I want to scream, it was Mike, last night! I'm not sure if he had because I feel him pulling my scarf from around my neck, _"I'm sorry, you told me not to leave any marks..." _He smirks admiring his handy work, I look shocked, well feign shock, _"Ma Belle, I thought you knew, I'm the Miz and I'm awesome, you don't have to thank me Mon Cherie, I'll see you later for round two" _He says as he winks and walks on by.

"_Mike!"_I say after a few seconds, "_What? Are you going to deny I'm awesome?" _He looks amused, _"Mike, I can't believe it was you!" _I poke his chest, his amazingly lean and muscular chest, and he chuckles, _"Your breaking me here Maryse, who else could or would do that for you?" _He says as he practially presses me up against the wall gently, just like last night, when he was pressed up against me on my bed, _"But why?" _Is my only response, i'm confused and he shakes his head, simple says _"je t'aime" _and kisses me gently, sweetly, it made my body tingle just like last night.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN 2: I like smut, but never really write any, so hey there you go! x_**


	56. My Maryse

**A/N: I LOVE The Miz and Maryse! They are awesome together! **

**Please Read And Review x**

* * *

><p>I lean quietly against wall, as I watch her from the door frame of my dressing room, I'm trying to figure out why she is there, is she waiting for me? Is she looking for me? Does she even know I'm here?<p>

I'm watching.

I'm waiting.

She's standing with her back to me, she's not saying anything, I watch as she put's one of my " I'm Awesome, You're Not" T-shirts on over her wrestling attire, well what there is of it, she's wearing gold, it's a great colour on her, it matches my US title.

The Canadian-French Beauty also known as The Sexiest Of The Sexy, especially to me, I smile, she looks even more sexy in my t-shirt, the tall, platinum blonde diva eventually sat down on my sofa in my locker room, she's finally facing me-her hair is messy, her eyes are puffy, she's been crying, I hate to see her cry- I hate her being upset. She's holding herself I can see her, trying not to fall apart, she's always been strong and independent, or atleast to me she has.

I'm frozen to the spot, I feel sick to my stomach at the sight in front of me, what has he done to her?

* * *

><p>I close my eyes, I want to shake the image of her broken and crying, I wanted it to be a bad dream, that's exactly what it was a nightmare. But when I opened my eyes, she was still there, holding herself, trying not to fall apart.<p>

Rage builds within me, I want to kill him, I slam my fist against the wall, pain seared through my hand but I didn't care. She jumps at the sound, scared. Fuck. _"Maryse..." _My Maryse, or atleast she should be mine. She stands up quickly, _"Mike, I'm um I'm sorry, I thought you'd gone already, I'll go" _She says almost as quickly as she stood up as she tries to walk past me, I reach out for her hand, but I catch her arm, and she winces, and I can feel that rage building again...

"_No, Maryse, you don't have to be sorry, I'm not him!" _My voice is aggitated, but I need to remain calm, she's probably been abused by him verbally and physically...

"_I told him it was over, and I meant it this time, I'd had enough of his crap" S_he's starting to cry again, I place my arms gently around her, I don't want to hurt her, I'm not him, I'll never be him, how could I be? She's beautiful inside and out, not a punch bag.

God I hate him!

"_But he wasn't bothered about that, it was only when I told him I was in love with someone else, that's when he got mad, that's when he... he... hit me" _I can feel her pulling herself closer into my arms, I listened to what she said, her words, she was in love with someone else, they broke my heart. _"Aren't you even going to ask who it is?" _She asks softly, almost innocently.

I don't know what she does to me, she has some special kind of hold on me, she's the other half of me yet she doesn't even know it. I sigh inwardly as I pull away from this embrace we are having, _"Who? Randy? Cody? Morrison?" _They were the other three guys she used to spend time with besides me and him and she laughs and slaps my arm playfully, her face transformed from her sadness I saw before, tears vanished and a smile playing on her luscious lips instead, _"No silly, it's you, I thought you knew" _She says, she looks at me, _" I thought you felt the same way..." _She says softly almost sadly, and she's walking away again and before I know it, she's actually out of my room, I look around, shit.

Why can I never get it right?

I'm a jackass sometimes.

* * *

><p>I run after her, in the corridor I spot her, god she walks fast, she's neatly out of the arena and into the car park, it;s a good job i'm in shape as I run at full speed down the corridor, until I'm standing behind her, as she is fumbling with her keys to get in her car, muttering to herself in French, which she has the tendancy to do when she's mad, angry or upset.<p>

"_Maryse, I do feel the same, I love you, I've been in love with you since the first day I met you, I just want you to be sure about this, about us"_

She turned around almost instantly, _"Mike I've never been more sure about anything, I was a bitch to you for so long, playing stupid games with you and then going out with Ted to hide my feelings for you and I got what I deserved" _I roll my eyes, _"Maryse, you didn't deserve what Dibiase did to you, he is a jerk, and I won't let him come near my girlfriend ever again especially after I knock him into next week first" _

I smile at her, and pull take her hand in mine, and kiss her gently as she places her arms around my neck to deepen the kiss, it is the first time in a long time I have been happy, Maryse, I could finally call her My Maryse.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hated the Ted and Maryse storyline, I wanted to see a Miz and Maryse romantic storyline happen instead! x**


	57. Wild Ones

_A/N: Because I have this song in my head! And I think it suits them too well ;) _

_Please read and review x x x_

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey, I heard you were a wild one..." <em>I hear him smirk against my ear, his warm breath instantly hits the back of my neck and I can smell his aftershave as he becomes in toxicating.

Damn he was good, why was he so beautiful?

The club is heaving, I can hear nothing but the music and I can feel nothing but his hand loosely draped around my waist as I lean back against him, I can feel the heat rise and meet my cheeks which must be rosy red by now.

* * *

><p><em>Hey I heard you were a wild one<br>Oooh  
>If I took you home<br>It'd be a home run  
>Show me how you'll do<em>

**_I want to shut down the club_**  
><strong><em>With you<em>**  
><strong><em>Hey I heard you like the wild ones<em>**  
><strong><em>Oooh<em>**

**_I like crazy, foolish, stupid_**  
><strong><em>Party going wild, fist pumping<em>**  
><strong><em>Music, I might lose it<em>**  
><strong><em>Blast to the roof, that's how we do'z it<em>**  
><strong><em>I don't care the night, she don't care we like<em>**  
><strong><em>Almost dared the right five<em>**  
><strong><em>Ready to get popping, ain't no surprise<em>**  
><strong><em>Take me so high, jumping no doubts<em>**  
><strong><em>Surfing the crowd<em>**  
><strong><em>Oooh<em>**  
><strong><em>Said I gotta be the man<em>**  
><strong><em>When they heading my van, might check one too<em>**  
><strong><em>Shut them down in the club while the playboy does it, and y'all get lose lose<em>**  
><strong><em>After bottle, we all get bit and again tomorrow<em>**  
><strong><em>Gotta break loose cause that's the motto<em>**  
><strong><em>Club shuts down, I heard you're super models<em>**

**_Hey I heard you were a wild one_**  
><strong><em>Oooh<em>**  
><strong><em>If I took you home<em>**  
><strong><em>It'd be a home run<em>**  
><strong><em>Show me how you'll do<em>**

**_I want shut down the club_**  
><strong><em>With you<em>**  
><strong><em>Hey I heard you like the wild ones<em>**  
><strong><em>Oooh<em>**

**_Party rocker, foot show stopper_**  
><strong><em>More shampoo<em>**

_Never one, club popper  
>Got a hangover like too much vodka<br>Can't see me with ten binoculars  
>So cool<br>No doubt by the end of the night  
>Got the clothes coming off<br>Til I make that move  
>Somehow, someway, gotta raise the roof, roof<br>All black shades when the sun come through  
>Oh, it's on like everything goes<br>Round up baby til the freaky show  
>What happens to that body, it's a private show<br>Stays right here, private show  
>I like em untamed, don't tell me how pain<br>Tell them this, bottoms up with the champagne  
>My life, coming harder than we hit play<br>Do you busy with the bail, were you insane_

**_Hey I heard you were a wild one_**  
><strong><em>Oooh<em>**  
><strong><em>If I took you home<em>**  
><strong><em>It'd be a home run<em>**  
><strong><em>Show me how you'll do<em>**

**_I want to shut down the club_**  
><strong><em>With you<em>**  
><strong><em>Hey I heard you like the wild ones<em>**  
><strong><em>Oooh<em>**

**_I am a wild one_**  
><strong><em>Break me in<em>**  
><strong><em>Saddle me up and lets begin<em>**  
><strong><em>I am a wild one<em>**  
><strong><em>Tame me now<em>**  
><strong><em>Running with wolves<em>**  
><strong><em>And i'm on the prowl<em>**

**_Show you another side of me_**  
><strong><em>A side you would never thought you would see<em>**  
><strong><em>Tell that body<em>**  
><strong><em>Gotta make sure do you have enough<em>**  
><strong><em>I can't lie<em>**  
><strong><em>The wilds don't lie<em>**

**_Hey I heard you were a wild one_**  
><strong><em>Oooh<em>**  
><strong><em>If I took you home<em>**  
><strong><em>It'd be a home run<em>**  
><strong><em>Show me how you'll do<em>**

_I want to shut down the club_

_With you  
>Hey I heard you like the wild ones<br>Oooh_

**_I am a wild one_**  
><strong><em>Break me in<em>**  
><strong><em>Saddle me up and let's begin<em>**  
><strong><em>I am a wild one<em>**  
><strong><em>Tame me now<em>**  
><strong><em>Running with wolves<em>**  
><strong><em>And i'm on the prowl...<em>**

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey, I heard you liked the wild ones..." <em>I smirk as I turn around to face him, his brilliant blue lust filled eyes meet mine.

_"Congratulations, you're still undefeated at Wrestlemania baby"_ I say softly, _"Did you expect anything else?" _Giving me his signature smirk.


End file.
